Code Geass: Lost Colors
by loafbread
Summary: The story focuses on Rai Sumeragi-Hodges as he uncovers the fragments of his past, and read it all through as he take revenge on people who caused his life in supreme chaos. A/N- I don't own Code Geass and any of itss characters.
1. Prologue

A/N – Hey peeps. It's my first Code Geass Fan Fict. So I hope that you will all like it.

_Lelouch was talking to Milly in the Ashford Gardens, when suddenly, they heard a rustle in the bushes._

"Who's there?" _Lelouch shouted._

_And then a silver haired boy came out in the bushes, with a wound in his forehead, still bleeding._

"_ah, help me." The silver haired boy asked. And then feel into a deep unconsciousness._

"_It couldn't be?" Lelouch said in his head._

"_Let's help him!" Milly said._

_xxxxxHOURSxLATERxxxxx_

_Lelouch was beside the silver haired boy." I thought he's dead. What happened? Hmmmm." Lelouch thought._

_Lelouch heard a knock on a door. _

"_Come in" Lelouch said._

_And then the student council was there._

"_I heard about him. Is he awake yet?" The orange haired girl asked. _

"_He's not yet awake Shirley." Lelouch replied._

"_Who could he be?" The blue haired guy asked._

"_Is he an eleven?" The black haired girl with glasses asked._

"_What's up if he's an eleven, he's still human y'know?" a red girl said._

"_shhhh! You might wake him up!" Shirley interrupted._

"_Well, that's the main purpose is it?" The blue haired guy said._

"_Shut it. Rivalz." Lelouch said._

_Then the group heard a moan from the silver haired guy._

"_Where am I?" The silver haired guy asked._

"_You're in Ashford Academy, you're lucky we found you." Lelouch said coldly._

"_Can you remember anything?" the red head asked._

"_Actually, I can't. only my name." The silver haired boy said._

"_Well, can you write?" Lelouch asked._

"_Can you please, give me a piece of paper and a pen?" The silver haired boy asked._

_Lelouch took his notebook and borrowed a pen from Shirley. _

"_Here." Lelouch said._

_And the silver haired boy took the pen and notebook._

"_Well, what should I write?" The silver haired guy asked._

"_How about your name?" Shirley said._

_And so, the boy wrote his name._

_And it was clear that he can write._

_And read at the same time._

"_What are your names by the way?" Rai asked._

"_Well, I'm Shirley Fenette" The orange haired girl said._

"_I'm Rivalz Cardemonde" The blue haired guy said._

"_I'm – Ni—Nina Einstein" The girl with glasses said._

"_Kallen Stadtfeld" The red head said._

"_Lelouch Lamperouge is my name." said by a Raven haired boy._

"_And I'm Milly Ashford! And the people that you just met are the members if the student council! And I'm their president! And starting from this day! You'll be a new member to the student council! So, WELCOME TO ASHFORD ACADEMY! Mr. Rai Hodges!" The President yelled._

_And the student council clapped._

_The happenings were so hard to handle. _

_This made Rai confused._

_CHAPTER ONE IS DOOOOONE! Reviewing is highly appreciated._

_Rai, is from Code Geass: Lost Colors. _

_So, this will be a fan fiction in the Lost Colors' routes. So, reviews are highly appreciated. And I'm sorry if ever you can see some mistakes. Or some Grammar errors._


	2. First Step

**First Step-Certain Familiarizations.**

Xxx

Rai was strolling the Ashford Academy, familiarizing the different places, and everything.

But something was bugging him. And it's the black haired boy, with purple eyes. _Lelouch._

Lelouch was familiar to him. But he can't remember him.

"_Maybe, he's from the past?" _Rai thought.

"Rai!" Milly called.

Rai turned around and saw the Student Council President, Milly Ashford.

"_Not again." _Rai thought.

"Come here! You have to do something!" Milly exclaimed.

Rai answered with a smile, as he approach Milly.

"Can you come tomorrow Rai?" Milly asked.

"Tomorrow? But where?" Rai asked.

"Well, at Lake Kawaguchi Convention Center. And _most _of the Student Council Members will be there." Milly said.

"Most? But why?" Rai asked again.

"Well, Lelouch can't come 'cause he'll be busy _gambling, _while Rivalz, well, he has some work or some kind of a part time job. And Suzaku. He'll be busy. " Milly answered.

"Oh, well, since it's my second month here, and a lot of dangerous things have happened, especially the guy named _Zero. _I'll come." Rai answered.

"GREAT! See you tomorrow, and oh, answer this." Handling the papers to Rai.

"Okay." Rai answered, signing in the form before taking it back to Milly.

Xxx

Rai wore a Blue jacket with a dark plain white t-shirt in it, along with a brown pants and a white sneakers. He's just an ordinary teenager. But most girls thinks that he's Adonis' son. Or more like that. He can't even remember his past. So what's the use?

"Hey Rai!" Shirley yelled.

Rai saw Milly, along with Shirley and Nina.

"Hey guys." Rai smiled.

"Let's go! Or we'll be late." Nina said.

"No need!" Milly said.

The council boarded the train.

As they arrived at the Hotel, it was full of students.

Rai stared at the wonderful room.

Milly grabbed his hand. And he was introduced to different people.

"_She's making things easier." _Rai thought.

But then, as a pink girl wearing glasses along with two people behind her back passed by him,

He felt the same **familiarization **that he felt from Lelouch.

The pink haired girl stared at him, and he felt that she knows him.

But then a girl from her back whispered something to her, and she continued walking, shrugging off the feeling that she felt earlier.

Rai wanted to talk to the pink haired girl. But some girls from some other school stopped him.

Asking him some questions, which he really hates to answer.

But then, everything changed when a guy carrying a gun snapped out of nowhere along with a group of men carrying some heavy armload.

"EVERYONE STOP! YOU WILL BE OUR HOSTAGES FOR THE REST OF THE NIGHT! NOW YOU SHOULD BEHAVE OR WE'LL KILL YOU ALL!" a man shouted.

Everyone ducked down as the hostage takers sent them to a place.

"We're the Japanese Liberation Front! WE ARE HERE TO REMIND THAT THE JAPANESE ARE STILL ALIVE." The man yelled.

But which angered Rai is when the hostage taker gets a man every 30 minutes and just throws him into a cliff.

But something in him, doesn't want to protect the people. Something in him wants to hide his true identity.

So Rai sneaked out, not making some noises. Milly noticed Rai.

Making Rai stopped at the side.

"ELEVENS!" Nina yelled.

"We are not elevens! We are JAPANESE!" The man yelled.

"Nina!" Shirley whispered.

"But they are!" Nina said.

"Shut your mouth!" The man said pointing the gun to Nina.

"Respect the Lady!" The pink haired girl yelled

"And who do you think you are?" The man answered.

"I'm Euphemia Li Brittania! Third Princess of Britannia and I command you as the New Viceroy of Area 11 to bring me to your general! Euphemia exclaimed.

"Oh so you're the new viceroy" The man smirked.

Everyone gasped when the man pointed the gun at her.

The lady from the back which appeared to her bodyguard rushed to the man but sadly, she was countered by a punch.

"Are you okay?" The Princess kneeled to the Lady.

"Yes, I am Princess." The Lady answered.

"If you want to be respected. Respect me, and I'll respect you." The man grinned as he pointed the gun to Euphie's head. Making everyone gasp at the second time.

The man was about to push the button when Rai interrupted.

"Whether, it's a man or a boy, you should respect them." Rai said.

"WHAT?" The man yelled.

"Whether she's a Japanese or not. You should respect them. You can't call yourself a man if you hurt a lady." Rai said.

"Well, I guess it's your turn young boy." The man said pointing the gun to Rai. He was about to shoot but then Rai was fast enough to pin the gun down, and kick him to his throat.

Everyone cheered. But it was stopped when reinforcements were coming.

"You want to see the commander right?" Rai asked the Princess.

"Yes." The Princess answered as she was about to stand up, but was stopped by her bodyguard.

"Is it really okay Princess? He may have the looks but he's still a_ stranger." _Her bodyguard whispered.

"He's no _stranger to me." _The princess smiled a reassuring one.

"Now, can you lead me?" The Princess asked Rai.

"Actually, I do not know, but I can ask them." Rai pointed to the hostage takers.

"Well, look who's trying to be the Prince." The other man said.

"_Prince? Seems familiar." _Rai thought.

The hijackers were about to gun Rai but, everything went blurry when Rai started to punch and kick them.

And Rai saw someone.

He chased him and pinned him down.

"Now tell Me, where's your commander?" Rai asked.

"He's—he's on the 7th floor. 5th room to the right." The Hijacker said with fright.

"Well, that's a good one." Rai said.

Rai knocked the hijacker down.

"Everyone! I want you all to calm down! Help will be here soon!" Rai assured the people.

"But how?" Nina asked.

"I'll find a way." Rai smiled.

"Where are you going?" A girl asked.

"To their commander." Rai said.

"What?" Milly said.

"Just trust me." Rai said.

"Wait, I want to join you." The Princess said.

"It's too risky." Rai said.

"Don't worry." The Princess assured.

"But—" Rai said.

"I command you, as the Princess of Britannia." Euphie said.

"Yes your majesty." Rai answered.

The two left the room.

"Where have you been?" Euphemia asked.

"I beg your pardon Princess?" Rai asked with confusion.

"You don't remember everything?"Euphemia asked.

"What are you talking about Princess?" Rai asked.

"No. Nevermind. Is this the place?" Euphemia asked.

"Yes. Yes it is." Rai said.

"Now, I want you to wait here." Euphemia ordered.

"But- " Rai said.

"No buts." Euphemia said.

"Okay." Rai said.

"Please be careful_ my princess." _Rai answered.

The princess went inside blushing.

Rai waited patiently outside when he hear someone nearly 7x7 blocks away squirming. (Well that's what he calculated.

He was about to go there when he stopped.

He saw a knightmare.

It's the Lancelot.

And it's Suzaku's.

So he left the area, believing Euphemia will be safe.

He went to the place where he heard the squirming but no one was there.

Then he felt the ground shaking, but it's the building. The building's shaking.

Then he realized.

If he can't get out of there. He'll be dead.

So he ran as fast as he can, he jump to the falling rocks for support.

Then he fell to the sea.

Underwater, he heard the guy named Zero, explaining his motives and as well as he introduced his order, the order that will change the world. _The Order of the Black Knights. _

After everything.

He went to the surface, all wet. Then he saw Milly with the other members of the council.

And then he saw Euphemia. All safe.

He smiled at his view.

But still, no clues of his past.

**A/N – so? It's from the episode eight I think where the Order of the Black Knights were introduced in Code Geass. It's still the beginning. So please stay tuned. **


	3. Second Step

**A/N – I'm inspired thanks for the reviews.**

**Xxx**

**Second Step- Rai Sumeragi.**

It has been a week since the hostage taking happened.

And nothing changes.

Except for the familiarizations that the silver haired guy felt.

"Who am I?" that's what he always thought.

"Rai!" Shirley yelled.

"Yes?" Rai smiled.

"Well, ummm. Milly wants us to buy some equipment." Shirley said.

"Equipment? For?" Rai asked.

"For the school festival." Shirley answered.

"What's a school festival?" Rai asked.

"Wait, you've never been in a school festival?" Rivalz interrupted.

"Actually, I don't. I can't recall myself being in a festival." Rai answered.

"You still can't remember anything?" Suzaku joined in.

"Hmmm." Lelouch said.

"Yes. " Rai answered.

"And what's this? A meeting in the hallway?" Milly jumped in.

"Well, were just talking about the equipment in the Fest." Shirley winked.

"Oh, about that, you and Rai should go now." Milly smiled.

"Okay. Let's go Rai." Shirley said.

"Okay." Rai answered.

The both walked away.

"What a mysterious guy, am I right Lelouch?" Suzaku asked.

Lelouch didn't answer.

"Hellooooo?" Rivalz asked.

"Uhh. Yes! Indeed, a mysterious guy." Lelouch snapped back.

"_Why can't he remember anything?"_ Lelouch thought.

"Let's go guys! We have to plan the activities!" Milly said.

"What about Shirley and Rai?" Rivalz asked.

"Yeah, you… appointed them to buy things. and-" Suzaku was cut out by Milly with a wink.

"hmmm." Lelouch thought.

Xxxxxxxxxx

"Where are we now Shirley?" Rai asked.

"Actually, I lied. Sorry about that Rai." Shirley said.

"Lied? About what?" Rai said.

"_He's so innocent." _Shirley thought.

"Well, we really aren't here to buy some equipment." Shirley answered.

"I see. So where are we going now?" Rai asked.

"Well, Milly wanted me to tour you to the town." Shirley said.

"So, do you call this a date?" Rai answered.

"Well, I suppose." Shirley smiled. Making Rai blush.

The pair toured the town.

They're in the Shinjuku where everything has been destroyed leaving the pair sat in the rocks.

"So, you've talked to the Princess?" Shirley asked.

"Excuse me?" Rai positioned himself beside Shirley.

"In the hijacking incident. You've talked to her right?" Shirley asked.

"Well, yes. But it's not that important." Rai said.

"Oh. Why didn't you want to publicize Rai?" Shirley asked.

"Well, if that's what you mean. Well, I don't really like being the center of attention, especially when I don't even know myself." Rai answered.

"I see." Shirley said.

"I'll walk you home. Since it's getting late." Rai said.

"How about you?" Shirley asked.

"I'm currently in the care of the Ashford Administration." Rai smiled.

"Oh yes. Sorry I forgot." Shirley said.

"You're not really fond of forgetting Shirley. Has _Lelouch _finally overcome your mind and heart?" Rai smiled.

"Eh?!" Shirley blushed. Making Rai chuckle.

Rai walked Shirley home.

Rai was walking when he heard some men yelling and some gun shots.

He ran to the place where he heard the gunshots and he saw some knightmares battling each other.

He was in an underground lair. Where the newly formed _Order of the Black Knights _was ambushing a place ful of _refrains. _

Rai could only stand in horror.

He was about to be shot by a Britannian Knightmare but then he was saved by a Black Knight Knightmare.

It was a Sutherland.

Rai is knowledgeable when it comes to Academics and everything. He's smarter than Lelouch. He's even stronger than Suzaku. Rai was known as the _Prince of Ashford. _Due to his charismatic looks, deep blue sea eyes. And slim body. _He was perfect. More than perfect. _

"What are you doing here?!" A man from the Sutherland asked.

"He's a britannian! SHOOT HIM!" The other guy from the Black Knights in a Sutherland yelled.

He was about to be shot when a Knightmare Police gunned the Knightmare that was holding Rai.

Rai jumped and ran into a safe surface.

"_You're an idiot Rai. You really are an idiot." _Rai thought.

Then he saw a man. A Britannian man. He was about to help his colleague when a knightmare pointed a gun at him.

"Please stop! Promise! I'll change! Just let me and my friend live!" The Britannian cried.

"No promises for you!" The Japanese yelled.

The Japanese pushed the button and several bullets were fired.

But then the Britannian was alive.

The Britannian was protected by a certain student from Ashford Academy.

The silver haired guy, with no memories.

Rai Hodges.

"What are you doing!" The Britannian yelled.

"Please, keep your promis, change your life. There's more time for you." Rai smiled.

The britannian noticed the blood in Rai chest, as well as his arms and stomach.

But Rai was still standing. Arms reached out.

"Oh look who's the hero." The Japanese grinned.

Zero noticed the happening and went there with his Sutherland.

And he saw the silver haired guy.

"_RAI! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" _The guy who wears a masked thought. Also known as Zero

"Keep him alive Tamaki!" Zero said.

"But he, protected the Britannian!" Tamaki yelled.

"Just do it." Another Japanese said.

"but Ohgi." Tamaki said.

"You should listen to Commander Zero!" a girl said.

"You too? Kallen?" Tamaki said.

The brittanian whom Rai had just saved ran, along with his friend.

Rai can't handle the pain anymore.

Then a knightmare carried him and that's all he can remember.

Xxxxxxxx

"Do you know him?" Kallen asked to Zero who was staring at Rai.

"I don't. do you? He's from your school right?" Zero asked.

"Yes. He's Rai Hodges, the _Prince of Ashford Academy, the boy with no memories." _Kallen answered.

"I see." Zero said.

"I'll be on the Surveillance Room, I'll watch him through the cameras." Kallen said.

"I see." Zero said.

"I'll be on the surveillance room. I'll watch him through the cameras." Kallen said, walking away.

"Good. I'll be back to the quarters." Zero said.

Xxxx

"What do you think _Lelouch?" _A green haired girl asked.

Zero took his mask. And it revealed the black haired guy, with purple eyes. _ Lelouch Lamperouge._

"About what?" Lelouch asked.

"About him. Do you remember him?" The green haired girl asked.

"How do you—" He was cut off by the girl's grin.

"I don't know. I don't want to say things to him. Maybe because, he was sent by Britannia to spy on me, or on us." Lelouch said.

"Wait, he doesn't know that you have a sister?" The green haired girl asked.

"Nope. It's too risky." Lelouch answered.

"hmmmm." The green haired girl stood up and went to the doorway.

"Where are you going?" Lelouch asked.

The green haired girl smiled.

"What?" Lelouch said. Putting his mask back.

"You're coming too?" The green haired girl said entering the elevator.

"Yes, I'm quite interested on the contrary." Zero said.

"I suggest you should go to the surveillance room. And observe everything." The green haired girl smiled.

"Okay. I trust you." Zero said. Making his way to the surveillance room.

Zero was in the surveillance room where he found Kallen, sitting, facing the T.V where he saw the lying Rai, still unconscious, and he joined Kallen in, and saw that the green haired girl entered the room.

Xxat the roomXx

"Hey! Wake up!" The green haired girl shouted.

Rai woke up. And he found himself, covered in bandages.

"Who are you? Where am I?" Rai asked.

"_He doesn't remember anything." _The green haired girl thought.

Before Rai knew it. The girl was leaning in to him.

And his and her lips met.

Xx at the surveillance roomXx

"WHAT!" Kallen blushed.

"Interesting." Zero said.

Xxxback at Raixxx

Rai can't believe it.

He _mostly _remembered everything, but he was satisfied.

"Thank you. C.C you really are a good companion." Rai said.

"Hmmm. Well that's a record." C.C smirked.

Rai smiled.

"What are you plans now?" C.C smirked.

"I should… Act like I don't remember everything. Because, Euphemia has seen me. As well as Lelouch." Rai said.

"So, -" She was cut off when she realized that Rai was not there anymore.

"_Oh Rai. Do you really have to use it on me?" C.C thought._

_Xxx _Meanwhile at the Surveillance Room. Xxx

"WHERE'S RAI?!" Kallen yelled.

"WHAT?!" Zero Exclaimed.

"_That witch. Tch." _Zero thought.

"What should we do? ZERO!" Kallen yelled.

"Let him be. I have some matters to deal with." Zero said.

"But he already knows where we are." Kallen said.

"I told you to leave it. And you should go back to your school tomorrow and observe him." Zero said with an angered voice.

He then went to C.C who was lying on Rai's bed.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?" Zero yelled.

"Don't worry. He'll act low. Trust me." C.C smiled.

"How did you know?" Zero asked. Still angry.

"He know's the best. Don't worry. You know him. He won't do anything." C.C smirked.

"Wait, has he regained his memories?" Zero asked.

"I don't know. Maybe?" C.C giggled.

Xxx after a tiring night. Xxx

It was morning; Rai woke up with a smile on his face. He reached out to a small recorder. And recorded some of the happenings that he just went through

"_I can't believe it, that I would meet C.C, what a small world." _Rai smiled.

"Hello? Anybody here?" A red haired girl asked. Entering Rai's room.

"Who's there?" Rai asked. He hid in his pocket sized recorder in his pocket.

"Rai! What are you doing here?" Kallen asked.

"It's my dorm. I should ask you the same question." Rai smiled.

"eh? I—IM NOT PEEKING INTO YOU! It's just- I'm sorry. I don't really remember that this is your dorm." Kallen blushed.

"It's okay. I understand. Are you here to pick me up because I'm late?" Rai smiled.

"Yes." Kallen said.

"Well I'm sorry for dragging you into this." Rai smiled.

"It's okay. Now let's go." Kallen said walking away.

"So, where's the next class?" Rai asked.

"It's in the next building." Kallen answered.

"I see." Rai answered.

They're in the fifth floor of Ashford Dormitory, and since it doesn't have any building in that elevator. They have to walk.

"You still don't remember anything?" Kallen asked.

"Actually, I don't but I can recall a place." Rai answered.

Rai wanted to go back to _that_ the place.

Where Rai and his mother used to pray before.

"What kind ofplace?" Kallen stopped.

"It' more like an old Japanese cathedral." Rai said.

"Hmmm. Can you recall the time, where you saw _that _chapel from the very last time?" Kallen asked.

"_Does she know the place?" _Rai thought.

"Well, when I was 12 I guess." Rai said.

"hmmmm." Kallen said.

"hmmm?" Rai hummed.

"Meet me after school. I think I know the place." Kallen said.

Xx

**A/N- sorry for the bad grammar. Tehee. Thanks again for the reviews and please, review more! And the chapter title is the spoiler for the upcoming chapters. **


	4. Third Step

**Third Step- Rewind**

The classes of the silver haired guy went smoothly

He then went to Kallen.

He was walking to Kallen's desk. When his classmates stared at him.

He didn't really mind about the people.

"I'm sorry Kallen, but I have to cancel our appointment." Rai said.

Making everyone in the classroom gasp in silence.

"O-okay. It's alright." Kallen smiled.

"Thank you. Maybe, some other time?" Rai smiled.

"Yes. Maybe, some other time." Kallen smiled.

As Rai went out.

All of Rai's fan girls ran into Kallen.

"Are you dating Rai?"

"What exactly is your appointment with him?"

"Where are you two going?"

"Is he good in bed?"

All of the questions that Kallen heard made her blush.

"NO! I AM NOT DATING RAI! I JUST…" Kallen yelled.

"Oh darn!" Kallen then went out.

Xxxxxxxc

"Have you seen Lelouch?" Rai asked.

"He's in the Ashford Gardens." Rivalz answered while cleaning his ride.

"Thank you." Rai said.

Rai walked to the Ashford Gardens where he saw Lelouch.

"Hey." Rai smied.

"Hello." Lelouch smiled back.

"What are you doing here?" Lelouch asked.

"I have to ask you some serious questions Lelouch." Rai said.

"I'm listening." Lelouch said.

"Where's Nunnally?" Rai asked.

"Did Britannia send you?" Lelouch asked.

"I- don't know." Rai said.

"You're lying." Lelouch said.

"I am not." Rai said.

When Rai looked into Lelouch's eyes. He saw it being in a red daze, with a bird in it.

"_He have a Geass?.. Hmmmm." _Rai thought.

"Now, I command you! Tell me what your real purpose here is!" Lelouch used his Geass on Rai.

"I don't have a purpose here." Rai answered with no emotions.

"_What? Is he telling the truth? Rai never lied to me." Lelouch thought. Making his eyes into its normal color again._

"What just happened?" Rai asked.

"It's nothing." Lelouch said.

"SO, where's Nunnally?" Rai asked.

"Did you remember everything?" Lelouch asked.

"Actually, not everything. I only remember the people who's close to me. Not the events or the happenings." Rai smiled.

"I see. Nunnally's in my dorm. Do you wish to see her?" Lelouch asked.

"But, what if Nunnally will remember me? What will the people say? What will Suzaku say?" Rai asked.

"Well, that's a problem." Lelouch said.

"How about I'll talk to Nunnally first." Lelouch smiled.

"That's fine. Thank you Lelouch." Rai smiled.

"You're welcome." Lelouch said.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Is she here?" Rai asked.

"Yes, I'll leave you two in private." Lelouch smiled.

"Okay thanks." Rai said.

"But, DON'T DO ANYTHING TO HER." Lelouch said.

"Okay." Rai chuckled.

Lelouch was standing in the doorway.

Rai entered the room where he saw Lelouch's sister.

"Rai, is that you?" Nunnally cried.

"Yes, it's me. There's no need for you to cry." Rai smiled, as he was holding into Nunnally's palms.

"Oh Rai, I thought you were dead." Nunnally cried.

"Dead?" Rai asked.

"Yes, you were kidnapped on the very day when Euphie chooses you to be her knight." Nunnally still cried.

"_Euphemia? Me? As her knight?" _Rai thought.

"Oh. Shhh. There's no need for you to cry anymore. I'm still alive. Shhh. I hope that you understand the situation Nunally." Rai smiled.

"Yes, I do understand. But please, don't leave us anymore Rai." Nunnally cried.

"I won't." Rai assured Nunnally by kissing her forehead.

"Time's up." Lelouch said.

"But Brother." Nunnally protested.

"I was joking. I guess, it's time for the three of us to unite." Lelouch smiled.

"You've never change Lelouch." Rai smiled, pulling Nunnally's wheelchair to the tea table.

"Actually, I just did." Lelouch smirked.

"Since when?" Rai grinned.

"HEY!" Lelouch shouted.

"Hahaha! Look who's guilty?" Rai grinned.

"Stop it!" Lelouch yelled.

"Hey guys…." Nunnally said.

"Oh, what do we have here?" Suzaku interrupted.

"Hello Suzaku." Lelouch said.

"Hey." Rai smiled.

"Suzaku! It's good for you to be here." Nunnally smiled.

"So you've seen Lelouch's only treasure. Nunnally." Suzaku smiled.

"Well, what a pretty treasure." Rai smiled.

Nunnally blushed.

Lelouch was angered to his view.

Nunnally was blushing…. Because of Rai, his childhood rival.

"STOP IT!" Lelouch shouted.

And all of them laughed.

Xxx Meanwhile at Euphie's room. Xxxx

Euphemia was all dressed up for her sleep.

Then she heard a knocking.

"Yes?" Euphemia asked.

"Are you sleeping Euphie?" Cornelia asked.

"No. Please come in." Euphemia said.

Then at her view was her Sister.

She appointed herself as the New Viceroy since, Euphemia is too naïve.

"I want to talk to you Euphie." Cornelia smiled.

"Yes. What is it sister?" Euphemia asked.

"Well, I heard from your body guard at the hijacking incident that a guy saved you." Cornelia said.

When Euphie heard her sister's statement. She felt her heart beat throbbed.

"Yes, a guy did save me." Euphemia said.

"And you stated that _he was no stranger to you. _Am I right my dear sister?" Cornelia asked.

Euphemia was cornered.

"Yes. You are." Euphie said.

"Can you please tell me who that guy is?" Cornelia asked.

"Actually, I don't really know him." Euphemia nervously laughed.

"I see." Cornelia said.

Euphie just smiled.

"_Why am I lying to my sister?" _Euphie thought.

"_I got my hopes up. Oh man." _Euphie thought.

"Do you still remember the silver haired boy?" Cornelia asked. Laying down to her sister's lap.

"Oh, yes. I was going to ask him to be my knight. But he…" Euphie said.

"Oh yes, that **half-Japanese guy." **Cornelia said.

"Yes. But he's from a royalty too you know." Euphemi said.

"Yes, actually as I remembered he's a **prince **right?" Cornelia asked.

"Yes. " Euphemia said.

"I really liked him to be your knight." Cornelia said.

"Oh yes. You even practiced me to say that kind of things to him." Euphemia chuckled.

"He's got the looks, the brains, _everything._" Cornelia smiled.

"Yep. He's one heck of a guy." Euphemia said.

"Are you in love with Rai?" Cornelia asked.

"Me? Hahahaaha. Well, before, actually." Euphemia confessed.

"How about now?" Cornelia asked.

"A little bit I guess." Euphemia blushed.

"I see. You should sleep now. It's getting late. Thank you for your time." Cornelia asked.

"Yes. You're welcome." Euphemia smiled.

When Cornelia was out.

Euphemia then thought.

"_Well, this is awkward. Especially when she talks about things like that." _

"Maybe she's inlove." Euphie smiled.

Xxxxx

It was Sunday.

Rai was bored.

He got out of Ashford Academy.

He asked Kallen to be with him.

Kallen then agreed.

"_Well, this is good. I'm going to report this to Zero." _Kallen thought.

"I'll pick you up." Rai then dropped the phone.

"_What?" _Kallen thought.

Xx after Thirty Minutes xx

Kallen heard a doorbell.

" _I think it's him. I should go. Oh wait. Where are my clothess? OH MAN." _Kallen asked to herself.

"I'll get it." A maid said.

"Hello Ma'am is Kallen Stadtfelt here?" A gentleman asked.

"Yes, and may I know who's her suitor is?" The maid smiled.

"Well, thank you for such a flatter Madame, I'm Rai Hodges." Rai smiled.

"Take your seat, Mr. Hodges." The maid smiled.

"Thank you." Rai said.

"Well what can I offer you Mr. -"The maid was cut out.

"Just, a glass of water. And please, I don't owe the pleasure of calling me that highly, just call me Rai." Rai smiled.

"Okay. Rai." The maid smiled.

"And who do you think you are?" A lady asked.

"Good Afternoon Madame, I'm Kallen's friend. Rai Hodges." Rai bowed.

"Well, what a gentleman. But you don't have to be gentle to Kallen." The Lady said.

"I beg your pardon?" Rai raised his eyebrows.

"I'm her stepmom. You don't really need to know my name. And again, you don't have to be gentle to Kallen, just be gentle to me." The lady smirked.

"I'm sorry Madame, but I chose to be gentle to Kallen because she needs to be gentled as a woman of course, and for you Madame, Kallen needs to be respected." Rai smiled.

"I see. Are you a Japanese young man?" The Lady asked.

"I do not know Madame, but you don't need to be racist. Since, my class is higher than you thought." Rai smiled.

"Hey Rai, stop this. We should go." Kallen interrupted.

"I'm not done with you pretty boy." The lady said. Walking away.

"Here's your glass of wa-"The maid was stopped when she slipped to the wet surface of the floor.

Making the water to be thrown to Rai's polo.

"I'm so sorry Rai." The maid said.

"It's okay Madame, I can fix this." Rai assured.

"But the mistress will be mad." The maid said.

"There's no need for her to be mad, since I said it will be okay." Rai smiled.

"I really am. I'm sorry." The maid said.

"He told you its okay. Just fix this mess before the monster will see you." Kallen said.

Then she grabbed Rai outside.

"Where should we go?" Kallen asked.

"Is she your mother Kallen?" Rai asked.

"No, she's just my stepmom." Kallen answered.

"No. I meant the maid." Rai said.

Kallen didn't respond.

"I see. I'm sorry for asking." Rai said.

"So, you're going to spread the dirty-little-secret huh?" Kallen asked.

"I won't. I respect your family Kallen." Rai smiled.

Kallen smiled.

"Thanks." Kallen said.

"Can you take me to the Cathedral that I asked you the other day?" Rai asked.

"Yeah, sure." Kallen said.

The pair boarded a train. Then walked into a deep forest.

There they saw, the destroyed Cathedral.

"I see. So, this is it." Rai said.

"Remember anything now?" Kallen asked.

"Still no progress, can we explore further?" Rai asked.

"Yes, but we have to be careful, they say that there will be an ambush here soon." Kallen said.

"Where did you get such information Kallen?" Rai asked.

"WHAT? It's from the news." Kallen lied.

"_She's lying." _Rai thought.

They went inside then saw a broken glass.

Rai picked up a small glass, and stared at it for a few moments.

"I think I remember something." Rai said.

"Rai." As Kallen picked up a small Bible in a bin.

"Yes?" Rai asked.

Kallen then picked a small picture that looks like a younger version of Rai in a Japanese suit.

"RAI, I THINK YOU'RE JAPANESE!" Kallen shouted.

Rai then dropped the small glass to the floor making the glass break.

Then the pair heard gunshots heading to them.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N – thanks for the reviews, so here's step 3. Stay tuned. **


	5. Fourth Step

**Fourth Step- Be my subordinate.**

**Xxxxxx**

"Kallen!" Rai pinned Kallen down to avoid the bullets.

"RUN RAI!" Kallen stood up, grabbed Rai's hand then Ran to the convent.

"We should stay here." Kallen assured.

The sounds of bullets were everywhere.

"ARGHH!" Kallen shouted.

"What happened?!" Rai said.

"I sprained my knee, darn." Kallen said.

As they walked slowly, a knightmare appeared.

Rai just stood in shock, carrying Kallen in a bridal style.

Kallen gripped Rai's polo, hiding her head into his chest.

But before the knightmare could shoot them.

The back part exploded, making the knightmare stop.

Rai ran into a safe surface.

"Stay here." Rai whispered.

"Where are you going?" Kallen asked.

"I'll go fix that knightmare." Rai said.

"What?! You don't know how to fix—" Kallen was stopped when Rai ran.

"_Is he trying to kill his self?" _Kallen thought.

Rai ran to the knightmare.

A man from its backpart of the knightmare appeared.

"From what side are you in?" The man asked.

"I don't know." Rai answered.

The man gunned Rai to his Left elbow.

"arrgh. What are you doing?!" Rai yelled.

"You're a Britannian, people like you deserve to die." The man grinned.

"YOU! YOU!" Rai yelled.

Rai stood up.

The man shot again, but Rai was out of his view.

"Where are you? You coward!" The man yelled.

But in a split seconds, Rai made an uppercut making the man fly to the ceiling.

"_Is he really that fatal? That strong?" _Kallen thought, still shocked.

"Don't you underestimate me." Rai said.

Rai then went back to Kallen.

"Are you alright Kallen?" Rai asked, closing his right eye.

"Yes, are you alright? Seems your right eye is damaged." Kallen said.

"I'm okay, let's go." Rai smiled.

Rai carried Kallen into a bridal style again.

"I'll put you here, you'll be my lookout when there's an enemy, fixing this Knightmare will be easy." Rai smiled.

"Okay." Kallen smiled back.

Rai put Kallen beside the knightmare facing the doorway.

Gunshots were still heard.

Kallen can't imagine the dead bodies outside the room.

Kallen took a glance at Rai.

"_He has a skill when it comes to these things. Who really is Rai? Is he really Japanese? I'll ask him later." _ Kallen thought.

"It's done." Rai said, but with a blunt look, still covering his right eye.

"Are you okay Rai?" Kallen asked.

"Yes, now let's go in." Rai smiled.

Rai carried Kallen to the knightmare pod, but it's too tight.

"I guess, we should sneak ourselves so that we can fit in." Rai blushed.

"Yes, but how?" Kallen asked.

Rai carried Kallen in a bridal style, then sat in the pad, still bridal style way of sitting (**A/N if you know what I mean.)**

"Are you-okay with this Kallen?" Rai blushed.

"Ye-es." Kallen said.

"Well, let's do this." Rai smiled.

"Are you sure you can ride this thing Rai?" Kallen asked.

"Yes, yes I can." Rai assured.

As Rai started the Knightmare, everything was okay.

But Kallen was amazed on how Rai rode the Knightmare.

He rode the Knightmare like he knows its functions. Rai appeared like a soldier to Kallen.

Her _superhero._ She was stupid for believing things like that. But then again, she felt like it.

Rai battled the other Knightmares at ease, without any panic, or anger. He was _peaceful._

Kallen tightened her gripped to Rai's polo when the knightmare that they drove was stopped.

It was stopped.

By the Britannia's fastest knightmare.

The Lancelot.

And it's Suzaku's.

"Rai! It's dangerous! You can't beat him using this knightmare! Besides, it's broken!" Kallen yelped.

Rai just smirked.

"Don't worry, have a little faith in me." Rai smiled.

"Whoever you are! I demand you to get out of that pod and surrender! I'm Suzaku Kururugi! The Knight of the Third Princess of Brittania, Euphemia Li Britannia!" Suzaku said.

But the Sutherland Knightmare didn't respond.

"It's your choice!" Suzaku said.

"Rai! Don't be an idiot!" Kallen said.

"I told you not to worry, tighten your grip Kallen, I'm coming in." Rai grinned.

Kallen then again, hid her face in Rai's chest.

But everything was alright.

Kallen was amazed.

A Sutherland, fighting a Lancelot.

If it was a normal pilot in a Sutherland, the Lancelot could've have taken it down.

But it was a real shock to Kallen, The Sutherland was still fighting, still undamaged, but the Lancelot is damaged, to its left arm.

"Suzaku retreat!" A guy yelled from the speaker.

"But—" Suzaku was cut off, when a harken hit the Lancelot's right arm.

"DO IT!" a lady yelled from the speaker.

"How did you." Kallen was still in shock.

"How did I?" Rai said.

"He's a great pilot. Arrrrgh!" Rai cried.

"What's wrong?" Kallen asked.

"Let's go, I can't take the pain anymore." Rai said, piloting the Sutherland away from the Lancelot.

"He's running away! I'll stop it." Suzaku said.

But before Suzaku could do it.

The Sakuradites in the Lancelot were drained.

"Darn it! Why now!" Suzaku yelled.

"Rai! You're elbow!" Kallen shouted.

"Yes, ugh. Let's rest here." Rai said.

Rai dopped the Knightmare into the deep woods.

"Kallen, I want you to close your eyes." Rai said.

"But…" Kallen said.

"Just do it. ARRRRH!" Rai cried.

"Alright I will!" Kallen closed her eyes, but before she could open her eyes,

She's in her bedroom. Laying on her bed. Undamaged.

"WHAT HAPPENED?!" Kallen shouted.

Kallen looked to her desk and saw a note.

"_Thank you Kallen for a wonderful night. _

_-Rai"_

"What happened?" Kallen kept asking herself, and then fell into a deep sleep.

Xxxxxxxx

It was Monday.

"Ugh school again." Kallen said.

Kallen walked to Ashford.

While taking a seat, she saw Rai.

She walked into Rai.

Then she grabbed Rai's shoulder.

They went to the small park in Ashford Academy.

Everyone was staring at them

But Kallen didn't mind.

"NOW TELL ME MR. HODGES, WHAT THE HECK HAPPENED LAST NIGHT?!" She asked with a loud voice.

"Actually, what you saw, were true." Rai smiled.

"And your elbow?" Kallen raised an eyebrow.

"They were treated. Do you want to see them?" Rai asked.

"Yes." Kallen answered.

Rai took his Polo off, and then grabbed his left side of the Polo up.

Kallen saw a bandaged left elbow.

"Oh, I see." Kallen blushed.

"I'm sorry for making you worry." Rai smiled.

Rai fixed his clothing.

"I'm sorry too." Kallen said, still blushing.

"Let's go, our classes will start." Rai smiled.

And everyone at the moment had a one question in their minds.

"WHAT DID THEY DO LAST NIGHT?"

Xxxxxxxxxxx

"Zero!" Kallen called out.

"Yes, do you want to report something Kallen?" Zero said.

"Yes, it's about Rai Hodges." Kallen said.

Kallen reported everything to Zero.

Zero didn't believe everything at first. But seeing Rai in the past, well, it really is believable, Rai was a top student when it comes to everything at the age of 12 he learned how to pilot and fix a knightmare. Rai's sparring partner would be Lelouch. Everything was so easy back then.

"So, what are your plans Kallen?" Zero asked.

"I want him, to join the Black Knights." Kallen said.

"I see. I'll think about it." Zero said.

Xxxxxxx

Rai was sitting in a bench in the Ashford Gardens.

"Rai? You're still awake?" Nina asked.

"Hello Nina." Rai smiled.

"Can I seat beside you?" Nina asked.

"Yes, you can." Rai smiled.

"I want to—thank you Rai, for saving me and the Princess at the hijacking incident." Nina said.

"You're welcome." Rai smiled.

"So, how was Princess Euphemia?" Nina asked.

"I beg your pardon?" Rai asked.

"Well, you walked with the Princess, did you talked to her?" Nina asked.

"Yes, but, it's not that important, really." Rai smiled.

"Oh, well, I've been observing, are you from a royal family Rai?" Nina asked.

"How can you say that?" Rai said.

"Well, it looks like the Princess knows you well." Nina said.

"I see. But I am not. Well, maybe. I really don't know." Rai said.

"So you're stating that, you don't know if you're from a royal family or not?!" Nina yelped.

"Yes. But it's pretty impossible." Rai smiled.

"Nothing's impossible Rai, if you believe." Nina said.

"It could be. But, believing is not enough." Rai said.

"Yes, but believing is the most useful part in dreaming." Nina said.

"I see. " Rai said.

"_Believing eh?" _Rai smiled.

"It's getting late, thank you for the time." Nina then ran away.

"So she just went here, to talk about Euphie." Rai said.

Xxxxxx MORNING xxxxxx

Kallen's phone was ringing.

"Hello?" Kallen said in a lazy voice.

"Tell Rai that I want to meet him in Cathedral where the both of you lately went." Zero said.

The phone then dropped.

Xxxx

"Hey Rai!" Kallen yelled, with a sick voice.

The classes were over.

"Yes?" Rai answered.

"Please come with me." Kallen asked.

"I'm sorry, but I promised, Suzaku to join him after school for some Knightmare warm up." Rai said.

"He knows?" Kallen asked.

"He does not. He only knows that I can pilot a knightmare." Rai smiled.

"I see, but this is more important." Kallen asked.

"I really am sorry. Maybe, tomorrow?" Rai smiled.

"Okay." Kallen said.

"Hey Rai! Let's go! Suzaku called out.

"Coming!" Rai said.

"_Darn that Suzaku, even Rai?" _Kallen thought.

Xxxxxxx

"Well, what do we have here?" A tall man with an eye glasses asked.

"I'm Rai-." Rai was cut off when he familiarized the man, He was Lloyd Asplund, and he's an Earl.

"I see, you're last name won't matter anyway, let's do this thing!" Lloyd yelled.

"You go there, and change into your suits, while I prepare the Knightmares." A lady smiled.

"Thanks Cecile, Let's go Rai!" Suzaku smiled.

The both changed into their suits,

Then they saw a blue Lancelot, and the original Lancelot whose color is golden yellow.

"Now, Mr. Rai, you'll ride the Lancelot Club, the blue one." Lloyd smiled.

"I see." Rai said. As he got into the pod.

"But be careful, it doesn't have an escape pod!" Cecile said.

"Oh, a love at first sight eh?" Lloyd grinned.

"It is not!" Cecile blushed.

"Shall we start?" Suzaku asked.

"Oh yes, we'll record your fight, but don't worry, your faces won't be seen." Lloyd smiled.

"Oh yes, by the way, my name is Rainier, it's Rai for short!" Rai **lied**.

"You're name is Rainier?" Suzaku asked.

But Rai didn't answer.

"Let's start!" Cecile said.

The knightmares were fighting.

"Rainier seemed to be patient, he's dodging the Lancelot in a mannered way, Excellent." Lloyd smiled.

"He seems to be a professional pilot, can we recruit him?" Cecile asked.

"Yes, if he's willing, he can be a very good pilot, considering the fact that he's all Britannian." Lloyd smiled.

"Stop being like that Lloyd!" Cecile yelled.

Both knightmares were still fighting.

The Lancelot Club was still undamaged.

"Darn, he's impressive." Suzaku said.

"Well, he's the first pilot to manage that Knightmare." Lloyd said.

"He really is." Cecile awed.

"And stop! Playtime's over!" Lloyd yelled.

Rai and Suzaku shook their hands; it's a sign for a clean battle.

"Thank you Rai." Suzaku smiled.

"You're welcome." Rai smiled back.

"I want you to be the pilot of the Lancelot Club." Lloyd smiled.

"EH?" Rai said.

"You heard me. I know you want to." Lloyd smirked.

"Stop it. We want you Rainier, to be the Pilot of the Lancelot Club." Cecile smiled.

"It would be great Rai!" Suzaku exclaimed.

"I- I'll think about it. I don't want to commit myself into something."Rai smiled.

"Being a tool isn't a something." Lloyd said.

"But, we'll wait for your decision." Cecile smiled.

"Thank you." Rai smiled.

"And if you changed your mind, please take this form, and pass it on to me." Lloyd smiled.

Rai went to his dorm after that.

Xxxxxxx

The Black Knights had a meeting, it was 12 midnight.

Suddenly a phone rang.

It was Kallen's .

"Ugh, Excuse me." Kallen excused.

"Hello?" Kallen said lazily, pretending she was asleep.

"Kallen, I'm pretty curious about what you stated earlier, and because of that, I can't sleep, can I see you right now?" Rai asked.

"Oh Rai, it's you. I see, I'll meet you at Shinjuku Station." Kallen smiled.

"Thank you." Rai dropped the phone.

"ZERO!" Kallen screamed, making the meeting stop.

"WHAT?" Zero said in an annoyed voice.

"He wants to see you!" Kallen yelled.

"I see. Let's go then." Zero smiled.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rai was in Shinjuku sitting down.

But instead of Kallen, he saw Zero.

"You're Zero, where's Kallen?" Rai asked.

"She's okay; in fact she's with me." Zero said.

"What do you mean?" Rai asked.

"She's part of the Black Knights." Zero said.

"I see. So, she wanted to take a revenge on Britannia." Rai said.

"And I want you too." Zero said.

"I can't." Rai said.

"I see. Now look." Zero took of his mask.

Rai was shocked.

It was Lelouch.

"Lelouch?!" Rai yelled.

"Yes, now, I want you to join me." Lelouch asked.

Rai was in uttered silence.

"Rai, I want you to join my order, as an equally treated partner, not a pawn in a game of chess." Lelouch smiled. Reaching out his right hand.

Xxxxxxxx

**A/N – ohhhhhh. Sorry if it's pretty long. So I want you to decide what side will Rai will choose? The Black Knight or the Britannian?**


	6. Fifth Step

**Fifth Step- Falling Origamis**

**Xxxxxxxxx**

Lelouch is Zero.

Zero.

Zero.

Zero.

Zero started the chaos. But he believes that he will end it.

He sacrificed many people.

But he replaced them, he replaced them with hopes.

Suzaku

Suzaku

Suzaku

He's a Japanese but he joined the Britannian Army.

He wanted to change everything from within.

He sacrificed his own self to be a tool. To be _the tool _to unite everyone.

But Rai.

He left the world with memories full of angst, and pain.

He came back to the world, with no memories, only with peace.

Now, two sides wants him.

The Japanese Liberation along with the Britannian Group, killed his family.

But then, he can't choose.

Should he be on the good side?

Or on the bad side who wanted to remove the good side, to be the good side.

He can't comprehend everything.

Lelouch reached out his right hand, asking him to join the Black Knights.

But Rai.

He disappeared.

Lelouch's eyes widened.

"_What again? How can he do such things?" _Lelouch thought.

Then he saw a note.

He picked it up then read it.

_Lelouch,_

_I don't want to commit myself. Please understand, I'll think about it. Please be patient._

_-Rai._

"I'll wait Rai." Lelouch smiled, as he took his mask on.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Zero! What's his decision?" Kallen asked.

"He'll think about it." Zero said.

"Oh, I see." Kallen frowned.

"Do you like him?" Zero asked.

"Eh? I- don't!" Kallen denied.

"I see." Zero walked away.

Xxxx morning xxxx

"Good Morning Lelouch!" Suzaku greeted.

"Good Morning Suzaku." Lelouch smiled.

"Hey there!" Rivalz said.

"Hello." Kallen said sickly.

"Hi." Shirley smiled.

"Let's go in." Suzaku smiled.

Xxxx after class. Xxxxx

"Have you seen Rai, Lelouch?" Suzaku asked.

"I don't. What happened?" Lelouch asked.

"Well, you see, I invited him to some knightmare warm ups, then Lloyd and Cecile wanted him to be the pilot of the Lancelot Club!" Suzaku smiled.

"Lancelot Club?" Lelouch asked.

"Yes, it's the prototype of Lancelot, we've been searching for the perfect pilot. But, only Rai can pilot that thing." Suzaku smiled.

"Oh, I see." Lelouch said.

"_A new enemy? Rai? He couldn't, he would affect me and Nunnally. He's not a selfish person. It's- Impossible." _Lelouch thought.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

"Rai?" Nunnally asked.

"Nunnally? What are you doing here?" Rai asked.

"I'm here for some fresh air, how about you, you still have classes right?" Nunnally asked.

"Yes, well, -" Rai nervously smiled.

"Well, Rai, can you carry me beside you?" Nunnally blushed.

"Sure thing." Rai smiled.

Rai carried Nunnally, then he sat Nunnally in a rock, he then sat beside Nunnally.

"What are you doing Nunnally?" Rai asked.

"Oh, it's an origami, if you make a thousand of these things, your dreams can come true." Nunnally smiled.

"I see, can you teach me Nunnally?" Rai asked.

"For what purpose? You hated origami when we were young." Nunnally smiled.

"Well, that was before." Rai blushed.

"Okay, then." Nunnally smiled.

It took 2 hours for Rai to finish his origami.

"Here Nunnally I-" He was cut off when he saw Nunnally sleeping in the grass.

Rai just smiled.

"_She's still cute."_ Rai thought.

Rai carried Nunnally to her bedroom.

"What are you doing here?" Lelouch asked.

"I'm just carrying Nunnally. Nothing more, nothing else." Rai assured.

"I see, can I talk to you?" Lelouch asked.

"We're already are talking Lelouch." Rai smiled.

"Yes, but in a very private place." Lelouch said.

"Okay." Rai said.

Rai led Lelouch into the rooftop.

"Now tell me, what do you want to talk about?" Rai asked.

"What are your plans anyway?" Lelouch asked.

"Oh yes. About that, just wait for my decision." Rai smiled.

"But for how long?" Lelouch asked.

"For about errr. A week." Rai smiled.

"I see, one week shall It be." Lelouch stood up.

Lelouch went to his quarters leaving Rai alone.

"_My eyes, it hurts." _Rai cried. Closing his left and right eye.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Milly and the others were worried about Rai.

He never got out of his room.

But a certain somebody was _more concerned._

"Hello Rai?" Kallen knocked.

"Yes?" Rai asked.

"Can I come inside?" Kallen asked.

"Oh wait. I'll be there in a minute!" Rai said.

But it took him 7 DARN MINUTES.

"DO YOU WANT ME TO COME IN OR NOT?!" Kallen yelled.

"Oh yeah, I forgot, I'm sorry." Rai opened the door.

"You forgot?!" Kallen yelled.

"I am deeply sorry." Rai apologized.

"What do you want?" Rai asked.

"I just want to talk to you." Kallen blushed.

"Oh, please come in." Rai smiled.

Rai's room was clean; it's more like a condominium than a dorm.

"Please have a seat." Rai offered.

"Thanks." Kallen smiled.

"What kind of drink do you want?" Rai smiled.

"Just juice please." Kallen said.

"Okay, here." Rai placed the glass on the table.

"Do you want to talk to me Kallen?" Rai asked.

"Yes." The redhead answered.

"On what treason?" Rai asked.

"Well, it's about you; you're not going out anymore. You only attend some classes, and then go back to your room." Kallen said.

"Oh. I'm sorry for making you worry Kallen." Rai smiled.

"Now spit it out." Kallen said.

"Excuse me?" Rai asked.

"Who's the girl?" Kallen leaned closer.

"I'm sorry, but I can't comprehend anything. Please explain further." Rai said. Moving away from his place.

"Well, are you dating someone?" Kallen asked.

"I am not." Rai said.

"Okay, then." Kallen said.

"So what do you usually do here?" Kallen asked.

"Well, I read books, I record things." Rai said.

"You can sing?" Kallen asked.

"I cannot. I only record the happenings, so that when I lose my memories again, well, I can recall them." Rai smiled.

"I see. I guess, I'll have to go." Kallen stood up.

"Thank you for your time Kallen." Rai smiled.

"You're welcome. The council is always open for you when you have problems, _trust me_." Kallen smiled.

"Thank you." Rai said. As he closed the door.

"_I love you." _

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It has been a week since Lelouch had that conversation with Rai.

"It's time." Lelouch said.

Lelouch was about to read some books but he saw something falling from the sky.

"What is this?" Lelouch yelled.

"Lelouch! Go outside!" Milly yelled, waving to Lelouch.

Lelouch went outside.

"What's this?" As he reached out his hands, he catched a _white colored origami._

"It's a miracle Lelou, now, make a wish. And with a little faith it will come true." Shirley smiled.

"Miracles eh?" Lelouch smiled.

"Master Lelouch! The falling of origami is on the city too!" Sayoko yelled.

"What?" Lelouch ran to the television.

"_It's a very miraculous day for Area 11 today, origamis are falling out from the skies, the source is still unknown." _The reporter said.

"_Who could he be? Wait, where's Rai?" _Lelouch thought.

Lelouch ran.

But Shirley grabbed his wrist.

"Lelou." Shirley smiled.

"Yes?" Lelouch asked.

"Please stay, and enjoy this moment." Shirley smiled.

"Oh. I will." Lelouch smiled. Ignoring the task that he should do. He felt that he was comfortable in Shirley's side.

"Hey Shirley." Lelouch asked.

"Yes?" Shirley smiled.

"It's really pretty." Lelouch smiled.

"Yes. It's feels like the world have been given a new job. It felt like we're not being ceased to exist." Shirley smiled.

"Yes, you are indeed correct." Lelouch smiled.

Lelouch then held Shirley's hand.

Making Shirley blush furiously.

Xxxxxxxxxx

"What is this?" A man asked.

"It's an origami father. If you catch one, make a wish!" The child yelped.

"Oh I see. Everyone! Grab one and make a wish!" The man yelled.

Making the people in a shuttered place grab one and make a wish.

Xxxxxx

"Sister look!" Euphemia exclaimed.

"I remember one of these." Cornelia smiled.

"Yep! It's the one that Nunnally used to make before. Oh I miss those times." Euphemia smiled, as she grabbed one and made a wish.

"Now, what's your wish?" Cornelia smiled.

"I won't tell you! Since, if I tell you, it won't come true!" Euphemia smiled.

"I see." Cornelia grabbed one then she closed her eyes.

Xxxxx

"Ohgi look!" Kallen smiled.

"Yes, it's beautiful." Ohgi smiled.

"What are we supposed to do with these things? Burn them?" Tamaki asked.

"Not that you idiot. I guess, we should grab one and make a wish." Rakshata joined them, and then she grabbed one.

"Oh. I see." Kallen grabbed one then made a wish.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Above, Rai was smiling.

Rai believed in these things, with these things, he can change the people's way of thinking.

I do believe.

Rai smiled as he rode the helicopter all over area 11.

He used his _power to _silence the helicopter.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Lelouch." Rai met Lelouch in the Ashford Gardens.

"So what's your decision?"Lelouch smirked.

"I -"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxx

**A/N- I'M STILL HAVING SECOND DOUBTS. SORRY ABOUT THIS PEEPS.**

**WELL, IF RAI WILL JOIN THE BRITANNIANS, IT WILL BE TOO CLICHÉ BUT IF HE'LL JOIN THE BLACK KNIGHTS IT WOULD BE THE SAME THING. TEHEEE. I GUESS, I HAVE TO RETHINK THINGS THROUGH. PLEASE REVIEW WITH YOUR VALID REASON, ON WHY SHOULD RAI JOIN THE BLACK KNIGHTS, OR THE BRITANNIANS. THANK YOU. –SOMERANDOMFICS.**


	7. Sixth Step

**A/N – sorry to disappoint you guys. But it's been decided. Anyhow, I'll make some WHAT IF'S IN THIS FICT. But maybe after the story has been done or will be done. So, please enjoy.**

**Xxxxxxx**

_**Sixth Step- Gekka**_

"I'll join your order Lelouch, but you should keep your promise." Rai smiled.

"I will." Lelouch smiled.

"About this." Rai took out a form in his pocket.

"What's that?" Lelouch asked.

"It's a form if I should join the Britannian Army." Rai said.

"What are your plans?" Lelouch asked.

"I don't know. Should I throw this out?" Rai asked.

"No. Give it back to Suzaku." Lelouch smiled.

"Okay then." Rai said.

"Wait Rai." Lelouch said.

"Yes?" Rai smiled.

"See me after class." Lelouch waved.

Xxxxxx

"Suzaku!" Rai yelled.

"Yes?" Suzaku smiled.

"I'm sorry but I can't join the army, it's too risky for me." Rai smiled.

"But why?" Suzaku asked.

"I don't want to commit myself, and I still can't remember anything." Rai said.

"Oh, I see." Suzaku frowned.

"But don't worry, I can still help you with your Knightmare warm ups!" Rai smiled.

"You will? Oh thanks Rai!" Suzaku yelled.

"Sure thing!" Rai smiled.

Xxxxxxxx

"Are you ready?" Lelouch asked in his Zero outfit.

"Yes." Rai said in a Black Knights uniform.

"Wait here, I have to introduce you first." Zero said.

"Okay." Rai smiled.

Zero got out of the room then he faced his Black Knights.

"Everyone! Today I have found a new piece! A piece that will help us move further into defeating Britannia! -

"_Did he join us?" _Kallen thought.

"He will help us, using his intelligence and skillful instincts. I want you to meet, RAI SUMERAGI!" Zero yelled.

Everyone gasped in the room when they heard the name Sumeragi.

"RAI?" A black haired girl cried.

Rai went out of the room then he showed his self to the Black Knights.

"RAI!" The black haired girl ran into him.

"Kaguya!" Rai hugged Kaguya.

"It's been so long Rai. I missed you so much." Kaguya cried into Rai's chest.

"Oh Kaguya, it really is a long time." Rai smiled.

"Rai Sumeragi! You have some serious matters to deal with." A guy said.

"Yes, Sir." Rai stood up, still holding Kaguya.

"Wait! He's the one who saved a Britannian!" Tamaki yelled.

"Yes. Isn't it one of the Black Knights missions?" Rai asked.

"What a scumbag." Tamaki said.

"Watch your mouth." Ohgi said.

"Hey Kallen, are you okay?" Zero asked, and then everyone stared at Kallen who was blushing furiously.

"Hey Kallen?" Rai asked.

"EH, Who, what?" Kallen snapped back.

Everyone laughed.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Zero was in his quarters, researching on his next move.

"How did you convince him?" C.C asked.

"It's an easy thing. Considering the fact that he cares for us." Lelouch said.

"Oh really? Are you sure that he really cares?" C.C smirked.

"Yes. I'm confident about it." Lelouch answered.

"I see." C.C grinned, eating another piece of pizza.

Xxxxxxxx

General Tohdoh, along with Tamaki, Ohgi, Kallen, and Rai were eating inside the dining area.

"Rai I really didn't know that you're a Sumeragi." Kallen said.

"Well, it's because, I'm half-britannian." Rai answered.

"Oh, I see." Kallen said.

"So it is true that you were kidnapped right?" Tohdoh asked.

"I was kidnapped?" Rai asked.

"Yes." Kaguya joined in.

"I see." Rai said.

"It is said, that you were kidnapped at the at the age of 17-" Tohdoh was shocked when he realized Rai's appearance.

"You did not age Rai." Tohdoh said.

"It is true." Kaguya said.

"I did not?" Rai asked.

"What's your secret?" Kaguya asked.

"I don't have any secrets." Rai said.

"Ohhhhhh. Come on Rai!" Kaguya whined.

"You still haven't change huh?" Rai smiled as he kissed Kaguya's forehead.

"I'm still your princess right?" Kaguya asked while clinging to Rai.

"Of course you are." Rai smiled.

"STOP THIS NONSENSE!" Kallen screamed.

"Are you jealous?" C.C joined in.

"WHAT?" Kallen blushed.

"She's blushing." Kaguya smirked while leaning in to Rai.

"Stop this guys." Rai said.

"Everyone! We are being attacked by a huge amount of Britannians!" A guy from a speaker said.

"Everyone be ready!" Kallen yelled.

"STOP." Zero said.

"Hey there pretty boy!" Rakshata said.

"Who me?" Rai asked.

"Yes you. now get this!" Rakshata threw a key to Rai.

"What's this?" Rai asked.

"It's your new knightmare my dear." Rakshata grinned.

"I see, Zero, I'm waiting for your orders." Rai said.

"I'm amazed for a newcomer like you. Now EVERYONE STOP! I want you all to watch Rai!" Zero said.

Everyone stopped then glanced at Rai.

"I see, you want to see me in action eh?" Rai smirked.

"Yes. Now go!" Zero yelled.

"Your Knightmare is waiting for you outside! Be swift my dear!" Rakshata yelled.

"Hey, you don't deserve any rights to call the Prince of Japan as Dear or Pretty Boy!" Kaguya whined.

Rakshata just smirked.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Rai ran outside then he saw a Knightmare.

His phone then rang.

"Hello?" Rai said.

"It's me, Rakshata." Rakshata said.

"I see, now explain everything please." Rai said.

He went to the cockpit and he readied his self.

"That knightmare of yours differs from Kallen's Guren Mk-II and the head unit has been replaced with a monoptic model. It doesn't possess a radiation emitter, either, and the cannon embedded in its left arm has been replaced by an optional, fully automatic rifle. Its primary weapon is Katen Yaibatou it's a chain sword to shear through knightmares. And oh, it's also equipped with chaffsmoke ." Rakshata smiled.

"I see. Thank you for your efforts." Rai said.

"What how about this tiny button over here?" Rai asked.

"You can use that some other time, but don't use it now." Rakshata said.

"I'll guess, this is the end of our conversation for this time. Thank you." Rai cut the phone.

Xxxxxxx

"Is he really okay Zero?" Tamaki asked.

"Yes." Zero answered.

"He really is capable." Kallen said.

"Hmmm." Tohdoh said.

"Don't worry; you'll have the same knightmare as that one." Rakshata said.

"I see." Tohdoh said.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Darn it! Who is he?!" A britannian yelled.

Rai was moving swiftly, even though it's his first time.

It felt like he knew it.

The battle was over for 5 minutes.

Rai defeated a HUGE amount of knightmares by just 5 minutes.

Xxxxx

"Impossible." Tamaki said.

"Is it the knightmare's performance or the pilot's?" Tohdoh asked.

"It's the pilot's. " Rakshata said.

"He's amazing." Kallen said in awe.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"It's done." Rai smiled.

"Very good Rai, now go back here." Zero ordered.

Rai parked his Gekka and he went out.

He was surprised when everyone stared at him in awe.

"What's the problem?" Rai asked.

"Job well done." Zero said.

"Thank you." Rai said.

"You're good; I guess that you can defeat Britannia in just a matter of seconds if you used the Lancelot!" Tamaki said.

"_The Lancelot. Hmmmmm."_ Zero thought.

"Rai, I guess it's time for you to go back. You still have classes." Zero said.

"Classes? Where are you studying Rai?" Kaguya asked.

"We attend school together." Kallen joined.

"I see. But you can move here." Kaguya smiled.

"I can't. I'll be observing some enemies from there." Rai smiled.

"But how about the people?" Kaguya asked.

"They're okay. They're good to me." Rai assured.

"I see." Kaguya said.

"I should go now. Good night everyone." Rai waved.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx morning xxxxxx

"Good Morning Rai!" Rivalz said.

"Good Morning." Rai smiled.

"Good Morning." Kallen said.

"Good Morning." Rai answered.

They went to their classes.

Rai was all alone when a group of boys approached him.

"Now tell me, what's your relationship with Kallen?" A guy asked him.

"I don't have any, certain relationships with Kallen, she's just a friend." Rai answered.

"You're just friends?" A guy joined in.

"Yes. We are just friends, now please move." Rai said.

A guy pulled him back then pushed him to the lockers.

"Be smart, pretty boy." A guy smirked.

"I am trying to be smart. So please let go of me, before something happens." Rai said.

"OH, I'M AFRAID." A guy mocked.

"If you wouldn't let go of me in a count of three, you're going to get it." Rai warned.

"I'm afraid." The guy mocked.

"One."

"Where's my mommy?" Another guy mocked.

"Two"

Before Rai could count to three, a girl interrupted them.

"Now, if won't let go of him. You're going to leave this school. Because of embarassment." Kallen warned.

"Yes, we will." The guy immediately followed.

"Now, SCRAM!" Kallen yelled.

The guys were running like being chased by a train.

"Well, thank you Kallen." Rai smiled.

"It's my fault actually." Kallen said.

"You're cute." Rai smiled.

"What?" Kallen blushed.

"You're cute." Rai smiled.

"Oh." Kallen furiously blushed.

"Hey, Rai." Lelouch called.

"Hey Lelouch." Rai smiled.

"I want to talk to you." Lelouch said.

"I see." Rai walked into Lelouch.

"See you later Kallen!" Rai winked.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N – It's all done, yes it sucks now tell me does it suck or what? You can suggest some happenings! And oh about the WHAT IF'S it's all about, WHAT IF RAI CHOOSES THE BRITANNIAN SIDE or those things, you can start suggesting guys! Thank you and oh, I'm sorry for the late upload.**


	8. Seventh Step

**A/N – hey guys! Thank you for the reviews! Keep suggesting okay? So here's a suggestion! Hope that you will all like it. **

**Xxxxxxxxx**

_**Seventh Step- The Lancelot Club.**_

"Do you want to talk to me Lelouch?" Rai asked.

"Yes, are you comfortable with the Gekka?" Lelouch asked.

"Yes." Rai smiled then he followed Lelouch who sat in a bench.

"I see, since you're one of the strongest knights, I'll give you a better one." Lelouch smiled.

"What do you mean?" Rai asked.

"Just go with the flow okay?" Lelouch smirked.

"Okay." Rai said.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

"Suzaku!" Rai yelled.

"Oh. Rai!" Suzaku smiled.

"How are you today?" Rai asked.

"I'm fine thank you." Suzaku smiled.

"Are you free today Suzaku?" Rai asked.

"Actually not, I'll be a having my daily knightmare warm-ups." Suzaku said.

"I see." Rai raised his eyebrows.

"Can you come?" Suzaku asked.

"Sure thing." Rai smiled.

Xxxxxx

"Look who's here?" Lloyd smiled.

"Hello sir." Rai smiled.

"Hello Rai." Cecile waved.

Rai just smiled.

"Are you here to help Suzaku in his warm-ups?" Lloyd asked.

"If he wants me to." Rai smiled.

"Is it okay?" Suzaku asked.

"It is. But we'll do it in a different manner." Lloyd smirked.

"Eh?" Rai and Suzaku said in unison.

The duo got into their battle suits.

"So here's the plan, you Suzaku will be the devicer of The Lancelot Club, and you Mr. _Rainier _will be the devicer of the Lancelot." Lloyd smirked.

"Is it okay? I mean, Suzaku can't handle the Club, while Rai, well, it's just new to him." Cecile said.

"Well, that would be interesting." Rai smiled.

"Are you sure about this?" Suzaku asked.

"Yep, it's more like a challenge to me." Rai smiled as he exchange keys to Suzaku.

"Very well then." Suzaku said.

Xxxxxxx

"Are you all ready?" **Zero** asked.

"Yes."

"Yep."

"Pretty Much."

"Very well then." **Zero** smiled.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"How do I ride this thing!" Suzaku said.

"Everything in this Knightmare seems so hard. Well, I guess I have to try." Rai smiled.

Both knightmares were into position.

"Ready, set GO!" Lloyd screamed.

Both knightmares were battling.

Rai took out the Lancelot's Maser Vibration Swords (MVS) and he started slashing the Lancelot Club.

Suzaku dodged as he used the harkens to avoid and take flight.

"It's difficult. Tch!" Suzaku said.

Rai used the Lancelot's slash harkens to block Suzaku's harkens towards the wall, making the Club fall down.

"It looks like he mastered the Lancelot by its first glance, he's pretty interesting."Lloyd said, while rubbing his chin.

"He really is amazing, that guy should be on the Knights of Round." Cecile said.

"You think so?" Lloyd asked.

"Yes." Cecile answered.

"I think so too." Lloyd said.

Rai took out the Lancelot's VARIS rifle then he shot them to the Lancelot Club.

But, Suzaku was lucky, he dodged him all, using the harkens, as he made him as his rope to pull out the Club and take flight into various positions.

"Suzaku is still having difficulties, if we can't stop them something might happen." Cecile said.

"Not now, Suzaku should master the Club." Lloyd grinned.

"I can't attack him!" Suzaku said.

"It's pretty easy." Rai smiled.

Suzaku was about to hit Rai using the Lancelot Club's harkens but he was stopped.

"It's ZERO! Fire the alarms!" Cecile yelled.

"Rai and Suzaku exchange knightmares, NOW!" Lloyd yelled.

Rai went out of the Lancelot as well as Suzaku.

But Rai didn't enter the Lancelot Club.

Suzaku went in to the Lancelot's cockpit and readied his self.

"Rai run!" Suzaku yelled.

But Rai was nowhere to be found.

"Rai where are you?" Suzaku said in the speakers.

"He's safe. He's here." Lloyd said In the Lancelot's communication system.

"I see." Suzaku said.

The Black Knights ambushed the Camelot's headquarters.

"Zero what are we doing here again?" Kallen asked in her Guren.

"We are here to take something." Zero smiled.

"How about Rai?" Tohdo joined in.

"It's for him. Now hurry! And get that blue knightmare!" Zero commanded.

The Gekkas tied the Lancelot Club using their harkens, while the Guren fights the Lancelot.

"It's not yours!" Suzaku said.

"It is ours! The materials are from us!" Kallen said.

Suzaku used his VARIS rifle to hit one of the harkens that tied the Lancelot Club, but he failed.

He failed when Kallen used her Guren's harkens to pull out the VARIS rifle.

"Everyone retreat! Our job here is done!" Zero yelled backing away.

"I should stop them!" Suzaku said.

"Stop it Suzaku." Lloyd said.

"But-" Suzaku said.

"They can't control it, it's pretty difficult."Lloyd said.

"I see. They'll suffer controlling that Knightmare." Rai said.

"Yes, yes they will." Suzaku said.

"Reinforcements are coming." Cecile then dropped the phone.

"Too late." Lloyd said.

"But they're with Princess Cornelia." Cecile said.

Rai's eyes widened.

"_She can't see me." _Rai thought.

"I'll….. Have to go." Rai said.

"But we'll need you for the interrogations." Cecile said.

"I really have to go. Sorry about this." Rai said.

"Oh yeah, I forgot. Rai, Milly wanted to talk to you." Suzaku said.

"I see, I guess I'll have to see you some other time. Goodbye." Rai waved.

"_That was close. Oh yes, Milly." _Rai ran away to Ashford Academy.

Xxxxx

Rai was panting.

"Oh there you are!" Milly smiled.

"He-hello." Rai said panting.

"What's wrong? Did Kallen got mad and you and because of that you have to runaway?" Milly smirked.

"It's not that." Rai said, regaining his self.

"I see. How are your memories?" Milly asked.

"I think you should know the truth Milly." Rai said.

"I see." Milly said.

"But, you should keep things… in secret." Rai said.

"I will." Milly smiled.

"Let's go to my room, and I'll discuss everything." Rai smiled.

"It's a good idea." Milly smiled.

Xxxxxxxx

"Here's a tea." Rai said.

"Thank you." Milly smiled.

"I can't really recall the happenings, but I met many people, and I can feel some certain familiarizations, and I can recall some happenings by just hanging out with them." Rai said.

"Please continue." Milly said, while sipping the tea.

"My full name is Rai Sumeragi-Hodges. I'm the last prince of Japan, and after my parents died. The emperor which happens to be a friend of my father took care of me. And I lived in the Imperial Palace for more like 4 years. And it is there I met the royals, like Lelouch and Nunnally." Rai said.

"Well that explains everything, but how did you end up here in Ashford? And how did your parents died?" Milly asked.

"I still can't recall about how the heck did I ended up here in Ashford, my parents …as well, as my beloved little sister died in a fire accident. That's all I can remember I'm sorry." Rai apologized.

"I see. So what are your plans? Since Princess Euphemia had seen you as well as Lelouch." Milly asked.

"I should act low. Maybe because, before I left the Imperial Palace, a friend of mine told me that I was kidnapped." Rai said.

"I see, does Lelouch know about this?" Milly asked.

"Yes, yes he does, he's the one who explained things to me." Rai smiled.

"It's a very complicated story Rai, but I do believe you." Milly smiled.

"Thank you. So what should you do to me?" Rai asked.

"I think, you should do things as the way it is. If you know what I mean." Milly smiled.

"It's my plan anyway. It's getting late. Thank you very much for your time Milly." Rai smiled.

"You're welcome. But in order to let you stay, I can't tell my grandpa about this, is it okay?" Milly asked.

"I want that to happen. Please don't tell your grandfather about this." Rai asked.

"I will. Thank you again Rai, see you tomorrow." Milly waved.

Xxxxxx

Rai was in his Black Knights uniform.

"That was a good job pretending Rai." Kallen smiled.

"Thanks." Rai smiled back.

"How can you ride this thing?" Tamaki asked as he sat down into the cockpit of the Lancelot Club.

"It's pretty difficult actually." Rai said.

"You're such brag." Tamaki said.

"I am not." Rai said.

"Stop it Tamaki, it's not intended for you." Zero joined.

"Sorry." Tamaki got out, and bowed his head.

"Now Rai, This is your new Knightmare, but it will take a few days for you to use it, since Rakshata will make a few changes." Zero said.

"Its okay, The Gekka is still okay for me." Rai assured.

"Very good." Zero said.

"What a lucky dude." Tamaki said.

"You should improve your performance." Oghi said, tapping Tamaki's back

"He may be a newbie, but he sure knows a lot of things." Kallen said.

"It's because he's my prince!" Kaguya joined in.

"Stop dreaming, you're just a child." C.C said.

"Are you jealous?" Kaguya asked.

"I am not. Am I?" C.C smirked.

"Stop throwing back my questions!" Kaguya said.

"Stop it guys." Kallen said.

"I thought you we're Zero's bride?" C.C said.

"Not anymore!" Kaguya whined.

"See? It proves that you're just a child, you can't choose what's right or wrong." C.C said.

"What are you two arguing?" Rai asked.

"It's nothing really." C.C smirked.

"I see. I'll see you later then." Rai smiled.

"Where are you going?" Kallen asked.

"I'll just have to ask Rakshata about the changes that she'll going to make, so that I can be prepared." Rai smiled.

Xxxx

Zero was in his quarters when his phone rang.

"Hello?" Lelouch asked.

"It's Milly." Milly said.

"What do want in at this hour?" Lelouch asked.

"Rai told me about his past." Milly said.

"I see. So what are your plans?" Lelouch asked.

"I'll let you figure it out." Milly said.

"…" Lelouch was in deep silence.

"Okay. I tell you." Milly chuckled.

"He'll just have to be just like his self so that he can't be recognized because if he will, well, you and Nunnally might be exposed." Milly said.

"I see, thank you." Lelouch said.

"And thank you too for making things easier for Rai." Milly said.

"I'll have to sleep now, see you tomorrow." Lelouch lied at his first sentence.

The dial tone then dropped.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey Rai." C.C went into Rai's quarters.

"Hello C.C." Rai smiled.

"When are you going to tell Lelouch?" C.C asked.

"Maybe some other time, but not now." Rai smiled.

"I see, I'll sleep beside you." C.C said.

"Fine. But don't be clingy _just like the last time." _Rai smiled.

"How about your school?" C.C asked, while lying down.

"Me and Lelouch will go early. No need for you to be worried." Rai assured.

The two then went into sleep.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxx

**A/N- Oh, what do we have here? TEHEE. Keep reviewing guys! Thanks.**


	9. Eight Step

_**Eight Step- Dance With Me**_

Xxxxxxxx

Rai woke up when he felt someone was spooning him.

"Oh…C.C what are you doing?" Rai groaned.

"Cheese-kun." C.C moaned.

Rai looked into his side then he saw a stuff toy.

"_She thought that I'm the stuff toy. Oh C.C" _Rai thought.

Rai looked at the time and it was 4:23 in the morning.

"It's better to be early. I should go stretching." Rai smiled.

He carefully stood up. Then he replaced his form with the stuff toy where C.C spooned tighter.

"What a poor toy." Rai smiled.

Rai went outside, and then he saw Kallen.

"Good Morning Kallen." Rai smiled.

"Good morning how's your sleep?" Kallen asked.

"Its fine and yours?" Rai asked.

"It's okay too." Kallen smiled.

Rai leaned to the wall.

"I have a question to you Rai." Kallen said.

"What is it?" Rai smiled.

"It's about this." Kallen took out a picture then she showed it to Rai.

Rai's eyes widened.

"Whe—where did you get this Kallen?" Rai asked.

"It's from the cathedral, I was about to show it you… but we were attacked." Kallen said.

"I see." Rai took the picture then he stared at it.

"Can you recall the people in that picture?" Kallen asked.

"Yes, this one is me, and this is my father, and the one beside him is my mom, and…" Rai was cut off when he felt his tears.

"It's my little-… sister. Sophie." Rai smiled.

"I'm sorry Rai." Kallen said, as she comforted Rai with a hug.

Rai's head was on Kallen's chest, while Kallen's right hand was on Rai's back of the head as she rubbed her hands in Rai's back of the head as a sign of comforting him, while her left hand was on his back, she tapped it as she felt Rai's tears, flowing down.

Rai leaned out and his lip's curved into a smile.

"Sorry about earlier." Rai blushed.

"It's okay, I can understand." Kallen smiled.

"Thank you Kallen." Rai smiled as he pulled Kallen for a hug.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

C.C woke up when she realized Rai wasn't there anymore.

She looked up to the window then she saw Rai, hugging Kallen.

"_Oh what do we have here?" _

C.C smirked to her view.

Xxxxxxxx

"Excuse me." A lady with a short hair interrupted them.

"Oh." Rai said.

Kallen pushed Rai out of embarrassment.

"Hello Chiba." Kallen blushed.

"Can I talk to you Mr. Sumeragi?" The short haired lady asked Rai.

"There's no need for you to be formal, just call me Rai." Rai smiled.

"Oh-okay. So will you Kallen?" Chiba asked.

"Oh yes, see you later at school Rai!" Kallen waved.

"What do you want to talk about?" Rai smiled as he sat down to a nearby tree.

"It's about General Tohdoh." She blushed.

"Oh, I see." Rai smiled.

"How did you meet him?" She asked.

"I met him when I was 10. He used to visit out household" Rai smiled.

"Oh, did you meet Suzaku at that time?" She asked.

"I did not, General Tohdoh used to visit our household." Rai said.

"Wait, you and Lady Kaguya have different households?" She asked.

"Yes, it's because, if we live in the same household, well, my father will be a- more like an outcast, we just lived in a mansion." Rai said.

"I see." Chiba said.

"Are you interested in General Tohdoh?" Rai asked.

"Eh? No, it's just that…. He's my companion, so." Chiba blushed.

"I see. I understand, sorry but I guess it's time for me to excuse myself, I have to attend school." Rai said.

"Oh, I'm sorry, please do." She blushed.

"Goodbye for now." Rai waved.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Rai dialed a certain phone number in his phone.

"Hello Lelouch?" Rai said.

"I went to school earlier than you thought. Go on your own." Lelouch said as he pushed the button of his phone off.

"_Well, what a cold atmosphere for a morning like this." _Rai thought.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Good Morning!" Suzaku greeted.

"Woah Rai! Your real name is Rainier?" Rivalz asked.

"Rainier?" Shirley joined in.

"Actually it is not." Rai smiled.

"But you -" Suzaku said.

"I was just joking" Rai said.

"Oh." Suzaku frowned.

"How are your memories Rai?" Suzaku asked.

"It's okay." Rai smiled.

"Do you remember something?" Rivalz asked.

"Oh yes! I remembered that I have to go get my books!" Rai then ran away.

"Well, that was awkward." Shirley said.

"It really is." Rivalz smiled.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rai was running when he bumped into someone.

"Ow!" The girl shouted.

"I'm sorry." Rai was lying into the girl's chest.

No one was on the hallway.

Rai stood up; he reached his right hand to the girl.

"Are you oka-" Rai was cut off when he realized the girl's appearance.

"You-re." The girl said.

The girl stood up then she cupped her hands into Rai's cheeks.

"You're the one who saved me. Am I right?" The girl said.

"Princess." Rai uttered.

"Princess!" A lady screamed.

"What are you doing? You'll be late for—"The lady was cut off when she realized the man.

Rai removed the Princess' hands from his cheeks, and then he stood up.

"I'm sorry. But I have to go, beside, you'll be late for your class, please excuse me your majesty, and I'll guess, I'll have to see you later." Rai bowed then he ran away.

"Princess you'll be late." The lady said.

"Oh yes, where is my room again?" The princess said.

The princess along with her bodyguard approached her respective classroom.

The princess knocked on the door.

"Yes?" The teacher went out.

"Oh, Good morning your majesty, please come in." The teacher asked.

"Okay class! You'll have your temporary classmate; she'll be here for three days, for observation purposes." The teacher said.

Everyone gasped.

Even Lelouch who was uninterested in the person gasped too.

"_It couldn't be." _Lelouch thought.

"Good Morning everyone, I'm Euphemia Li Britannia, third princess of Britannia. I'm here for yes, observation purposes. And it's a pleasure meeting you all." Euphemia smiled.

Everyone stood up and greeted the princess.

"Good Morning your majesty!" Everyone greeted.

"You can sit beside Mr. Hodges, -oh, where is he?" The teacher asked.

"He'll be back later sir. He has to get his books." Suzaku said.

"I see, please sit in that empty seat your majesty." The teacher said.

Euphemia quietly sat in the empty seat.

The teacher started his lecture on how the Britannians invaded Japan.

But the teacher was stopped when someone knocked again on the door.

"Please excuse me." The teacher said.

After some minutes.

Everyone stared at the person.

"Sorry I'm late." Rai smiled.

"Where are your books Mr. Hodges?" The teacher asked.

"It's on my desk sir." Rai answered.

"Mr. Kururugi told me you had to get your books." The teacher said.

"Yes sir, it is indeed true but, I forgot about it, and I thought that I hadn't brought my books, I really am sorry." Rai bowed down.

"Now class, what do you think is his punishment?" The teacher asked.

"Run around the campus naked!" A girl suggested.

"Clean the room!" Another one yelled.

"What do you think Mr. Hodges?" The teacher asked.

"I'll clean the room sir." Rai answered.

"Very well then, now go back to your seat." The teacher said.

Rai walked to his seat, but he froze to his view.

"_What is she doing here?" _Rai thought.

"Hello." Euphie smiled.

"Oh, your majesty." Rai bowed.

"Please seat beside me, it's your seat anyway." Euphie smiled.

"Yes, it's a pleasure." Rai smiled.

Xxxxxxxxx

The classes were over.

Rai's classroom was crowded, because of the Princess.

And because of that, he has to clean up a whole mess of garbage.

"Oh well." Rai smiled as he picked up a broom and a dust-pan.

Rai cleaned the classroom.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was all clean, no speck of dust have been left.

Rai was still holding the long broom.

Then he remembered a certain melody from the Imperial Palace that made him dance.

He imagined the broom as a lady, and then he swayed to the music that he remembered inside his head.

No one was left in the Ashford Building, no one except for Rai, and a certain someone.

She was outside, trying to escape the crowd.

The she looked up.

She saw Rai dancing to a broom.

She went upstairs.

Then she heard Rai humming.

"_It's the melody we used to dance before." _Euphie smiled.

She was in the doorway.

Rai was still dancing.

"You still don't know how to dance." Euphie interrupted.

"Eh?" Rai snapped back to reality.

He didn't realize that Euphie was there.

Euphie giggled.

"Do you remember me?" She asked.

"Yes." Rai smiled.

She went closer to Rai.

"You sure know how to clean a room." Euphie smiled.

"It's better than running around the academy naked." Rai smiled.

Euphie chuckled, as well as Rai.

"Now, let me teach you how to dance that song again. Shall we?" Euphie offered.

"Yes, your majesty." Rai bowed down, and then he reached out his right hand to the princess.

The princess happily reached the hand of Rai then she put her right hand to Rai's right hand. And the other one to Rai's shoulder.

Rai positioned his self by standing up straight; he intertwined his other hand to the princess while the other was one the princess' waist.

They started to sway with the same music inside their heads.

Rai just went to the flow as the Princess started swaying.

Rai blushed when the Princess leaned closer, and then leaned out again.

It was Rai's turn to lean closer but he stepped into the princess' foot making him lose his balance.

Rai fell on top of the Princess.

But he didn't realize that his lips were on the Princess' lips.

Euphemia's eyes widened.

As well as, Rai's.

But Rai couldn't move.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

"Where's the Princess?" Suzaku said. While running.

"Why am I here again?" Kallen asked, catching up to Suzaku.

Then they heard a loud bang.

"Princess!" Suzaku yelled.

"Suzaku wait!" Kallen screamed.

They went to the place, and they saw two people lying down.

They saw Rai on top of the Princess lying down, wrists were pinned down.

They saw Euphemia and Rai _kissing_.

Rai stood up.

"I'm sorry Euphie, I didn't mean to-" Rai blushed.

"It's okay. It's not like it's the first time that it happened." Euphie giggled.

"It is not?" Rai asked.

"Rai?" Suzaku asked.

Euphie's eyes widened.

"Suzaku." Rai smiled.

Rai reached his hand to help the Princess up.

The princess reached the hand and she stood up.

"Hello Suzaku." Euphemia nervously smiled.

"What happened?" Suzaku asked.

"Oh, it's just; I'm not really fond of dancing. And the Princess taught me how to dance." Rai smiled.

I see, I'm here to pick you up Princess." Suzaku smiled.

"Let's go. See you tomorrow Rai." Euphemia smiled.

Rai smiled as he waved his hand.

"_That was close."_ Rai and Euphie thought.

Kallen ran into a corner so that Euphemia and Suzaku can't see her.

"Where's Kallen?" Suzaku said.

"What is it Suzaku?" Euphemia said.

"Oh it's nothing Princess." Suzaku said.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I know you're there." Rai said.

"I see." Kallen got out then she approached Rai.

"What's your relationship with the Princess?" Kallen asked.

"I don't have any relationship with her. Now please let's go." Rai said.

"Are you mad?" Kallen asked.

"I am not. It's just, it's kind of weird since from all the schools why Ashford?" Rai said.

"It is true. It might be because of Suzaku." Kallen said.

"Oh yes. Suzaku." Rai said with an uttered confusion.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kallen and Rai arrived into the Black Knights headquarters.

"Hello pretty boy." Rakshate greeted.

"He-hello." Rai smiled.

"Come with me." Rakshate ordered.

"See you later Kallen." Rai waved as he followed Rakshata.

"Here's your new and improved Lancelot Club." Rakshata said.

"Oh I see, the appearance didn't change. Good to know." Rai smiled.

"I didn't change it so that the enemy can be deceived." Rakshata smiled.

"What are the changes again?" Rai asked.

"I put a Gefjun Disturber on the Club's chest, I improved the Harkens, and the sniping mode was modelized too. Its range has been tripled. The MVS has been shortened too so that if you can combine can form into a long sword or a spear. Its left arm is equipped with the Guren's Radiation Wave Unit. But there's a consequence when you use the Disturber, you'll be affected too, since the Club has a particles of Sakuradites in it. And the other's well, you can check them." Rakshata said.

"What's a Gefjun Disturber?" Rai asked.

"It's a device used to disable knightmare frames." Rakshata answered.

"I see, thank you very much for the changes." Rai said.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N- HAHHAHAHAHAHA IT'S KINDA CUTE THINKING RAI IN A HAREM. REMEMBER THE EPISODE WHEN LELOUCH AND EUPHIE WERE STUCK ON A CERTAIN ISLAND? THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE LIKE THAT BUT WITH RAI IN IT. IT'S MORE LIKE A FLASH BACK, PLEASE REVIEW! IT'S KINDA MY MOTIVATION. AND IM OPEN FOR ANY SUGGESTIONS! xxx**


	10. Ninth Step

_**Ninth Step- The Island of Gods.**_

_Suzaku chased Zero's knightmare._

_But he fell into Zero's trap._

"_ZEROOOO!" Suzaku screamed._

_Zero's and Suzaku's Knightmare were only meters apart._

_But both knighmares can't move since the Gefjun Disturbers have been activated._

_But before Suzaku could know it, he was on an island._

_He can't recall the happenings, but he can recall that Zero ordered him something._

"_I order you to live!" _

_That's what he heard._

_He strolled to the island. _

_When he hears someone humming._

_He sneaked in._

_And he found a black knights uniform._

"_Who could it be?" Suzaku thought._

_When he looked at the falls, he saw Kallen._

_All naked._

_But Suzaku didn't mind._

_He approached Kallen._

_Kallen knew it was Suzaku._

_She went to attack him._

_But she failed. _

_Suzaku was stronger._

_Xxxxxxxxxxx_

"_Where am I?" Zero thought._

_Zero stood up. _

_He regained his consciousness._

_He observed his surroundings._

"_This island is different. This is not the island before I lost my consciousness." Zero thought._

_Then he heard a rustle on the leaves._

"_This is Zero! Who's there?" Zero yelled._

"_It's me." A pink haired girl appeared._

"_The Third Princess of Britannia." Zero smirked._

"_Lelouch. Is that you?" Euphemia asked._

"_She knew? Well, there's no point of hiding anymore." Zero smiled._

_Zero removed his mask._

"_It really is you." Euphie cried._

"_It's been 7 years." Lelouch smiled._

_Xxxxxx_

_Rai who was planning to approach Lelouch was stopped when he saw Euphemia hiding in the leaves._

"_Oh. What do we have here? A reunion?" Rai thought._

_Rai listened to Lelouch and Euphemia as they talked about their pasts._

_Xxxxxxxxx_

_Suzaku was too fast for Kallen._

_He tied Kallen using some leaves that is used for tying up. (__**A/N- just go with it. Okay?)**_

"_I didn't think that you would be a part of such order Kallen." Suzaku said._

"_Well you should." Kallen said._

"_Hmmm. Are you the pilot of the Guren Mk-II?" Suzaku asked._

"_Why should I tell you?" Kallen rolled her eyes._

"_You're a hard one." Suzaku said._

"_Now tell me, who's the pilot of the Club?" Suzaku asked._

"_He's your new enemy, oh wait, he's way out of your league." Kallen bragged._

"_What do you mean?" Suzaku asked._

"_He's much stronger than you. Even I can't defeat him." Kallen smirked._

"_You've got to be kidding me." Suzaku said._

"_I am not. Now let me go!" Kallen said._

"_I will not." Suzaku pulled Kallen closer._

_Xxxxxxxxxxxx_

_Lelouch and Euphemia were leaning on a rock._

_They are facing in different directions, so that Lelouch can't see Euphemia naked._

_Euphemia was drying her clothes._

_Lelouch gave Zero's cape for Euphemia so that she can't catch a cold._

"_How are you now?" Euphemia asked._

"_I'm okay." Lelouch answered._

"_I see, is Nunnally doing well?" Euphemia asked._

"_There are still no improvements in her body, but she's doing great." Lelouch smiled._

"_Oh. Where are you staying Lelouch?" Euphemia asked._

"_In Ashford Academy, the chairman is taking care if us." Lelouch said._

"_Oh. You must be classmates with Suzaku." Euphemia smiled._

"_Yes, me and Suzaku are very close friends." Lelouch smiled._

"_You are?" Euphemia asked._

"_Yes, when we were exiled, we stayed for their household, and then we went to Area 11." Lelouch said._

"_I see." Euphemia frowned._

"_Do you still remember Rai?" Lelouch asked._

"_I do. What about Rai, Lelouch?" Euphemia asked._

"_It's about, me and my friend found him on the Ashford Gardens, he fell into deep consciousness, and on the next hours, he can't remember anything." Lelouch said._

"_Well, that explains everything." Euphemia said._

"_He told me that he can feel some certain familiarizations before. But I was happy when he remembered us." Lelouch smiled._

"_He can remember now?" Euphemia asked._

"_Yes." Lelouch smiled._

"_What a good news, does he have any plans on returning to Britannia?" Euphemia asked._

"_I don't know." Lelouch said._

"_Oh. Maybe he can't recall everything yet, or maybe he's being traumatized by his kidnapping." Euphemia said._

"_Yes. Maybe he is." Lelouch said._

_Xxxxxxxxx_

"_Where do you think they are now?" A blonde tall man asked._

"_I think they are in the Kaminejima Island your majesty." Lloyd answered._

"_I see I want to study the ruins below that island, let's go." The man ordered._

_Xxxxxxxxx_

_Rai was listening to Euphemia and Lelouch._

"_I was kidnapped? But how? And what happened to me after that?" Rai thought._

_Hearing the conversations between those two made him raised a thousand questions._

_Xxxxxxx_

_Euphemia's stomach growled._

"_Oooops." Euphie giggled._

_Lelouch's stomach growled too._

"_Mine too." Lelouch smiled._

_The duo chuckled._

"_I think my clothes are dry. Please excuse me Lelouch." Euphemia stood up._

_Lelouch didn't move._

"_You can look now." Euphemia smiled._

_Lelouch looked to Euphie._

"_Here's your cape. Now let's go get some food." Euphie smiled._

"_Be careful." Lelouch warned._

_Xxx_

"_Lelouch and Euphie must be hungry, I better get them some food." Rai thought._

_He ran when he realized that Euphie was approaching in his way._

_Xxxxxxx_

"_Lelouch! I can feel someone moving in that way!" Euphie pointed out._

"_We should be careful." Lelouch positioned his self._

_Xxxxxxxxxx_

"_Should I stay here? What should I do?" Rai thought._

_But before Rai could move, he was wrapped into Lelouch's arms._

"_Euphie now!" Lelouch yelled._

_Euphie tied Rai into Zero's cape._

_But before Euphie could see what she tied._

_It was gone._

"_Where is it?" Euphie exclaimed._

"_Eh?" Lelouch thought._

"_I thought, I wrapped something massive." Lelouch said._

_Xxxxxxx_

"_That was close." Rai thought, as he covered his right eye._

_Xxxxxxxxxx_

"_Let's go pick on some fruits." Euphie smiled._

"_O-okay." Lelouch said._

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

"_What should we eat?" Suzaku thought._

"_I don't know you're the professional here." Kallen said._

"_Look there's a lake." Suzaku pointed out._

"_So?" Kallen said._

"_We can catch some fish." Suzaku smiled._

"_You'll catch them. I'll stay here." Kallen sat on a rock._

"_I didn't really expect that this is the real you Kallen." Suzaku said._

"_Well, expect the unexpected Mr. Optimist." Kallen said._

_Suzaku tilted his head. _

"_Now, stay here and I'll go get us some food." Suzaku removed his clothing only his boxers were left._

_But Kallen didn't mind._

_Xxxxxxxxxx_

"_Lelouch, can we eat this?" Euphie holds a huge bouquet of fruits._

"_Whe-where did you get that?" Lelouch asked._

"_I found it here." Euphie said._

"_**Hey Lelouch, it's me Rai. You can eat that."**_

"_What?" Lelouch said._

_But he heard no response._

"_What is it Lelouch?" Euphie asked._

"_We can eat that. It's safe." Lelouch assured._

"_Thanks Rai." Lelouch thought._

_Xxxxxx_

_Suzaku caught a lot of fishes._

_He used his skills to create a fire out of stones and sticks._

_(Minutes later)_

"_It's all cook!" Suzaku smiled._

"_Oh yes sure. Whatever." Kallen rolled her eyes._

"_I'll let you eat, but in return, I'll tie this to your feet." Suzaku said._

_Suzaku removed the tie on Kallen's hands._

_Kallen didn't move._

_She even positioned her feet into a tying position._

"_It's all yours." Kallen happily said._

_Suzaku was suspicious, he tied Kallen's feet._

_He then gave two fishes to Kallen._

_Kallen ate two fishes in just a minute._

"_Is that really you Kallen?" Suzaku asked with an uttered confusion._

_Kallen just smirked._

_Xxxxxxxxxx_

"_Are you full Euphie?" Lelouch asked._

"_Yes, now I wonder, where did that food came from?" Euphie asked._

"_Maybe it's a blessing." Lelouch smiled._

"_Can you still remember when Aunt Marianne told us about the stars at night?" Euphie asked._

"_I still do. But, it's not the right time for us to tackle about it. I know that YOU'RE tired, so please, let's sleep Euphie, we don't know what tomorrow brings." Lelouch said._

_Xxxxx_

"_Is he referring to me?" Rai thought._

_Xxxxxxx_

"_Good night Lelouch." Euphie then went to sleep._

_Xxxxxxxxx MORNING xxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_Zero and Euphie were walking._

_They hid in the bushes when they heard footsteps._

"_Stay here." Zero said. _

_But they saw Suzaku and Kallen._

_Kallen was tied in her hands._

"_Suzaku!" Euphie got out._

"_Euphie wait!" Zero yelled._

"_Zero!" Suzaku said._

_Zero grabbed Euphie._

_Zero pointed a gun at Euphie's head._

"_I'm not going to hurt you." Zero whispered._

"_Let go of my subordinate, and I'll let go of yours!" Zero said._

"_Tch. Princess!" Suzaku yelled._

_Kallen loosened the grip on the 'thing' that is being tied up on her._

_She ran into Zero._

_Then Zero let go of Euphie then Euphie ran into Suzaku's back._

_Rai was wearing a hoodie jacket with a black t-shirt in it. With a brown pants, and a blue sneakers._

_Rai hid his face on his hoodie._

_He jumped in to both party._

"_What?" Zero said._

_When their paths meet._

_A geass symbol on the ground appeared._

_And they suddenly fell in the ruins._

_There they found,_

_Cecile, Lloyd and a tall blonde man._

"_Schneizel." Zero said._

"_Schneizel?" Rai thought._

"_Now it looks like Zero is here." Schneizel smirked._

"_I really hate to disturb your studies, but we have to go." Zero said._

"_Fire!" Cecile yelled._

_The soldiers began firing their guns at them._

_Rai's face that was still left unseen pushed Zero and Kallen._

_Kallen grabbed a gun then she started firing too._

_Zero got into a knightmare._

"_You two! Hold tight!" Zero ordered._

_Rai pulled Kallen, and he jumped into the Knightmare's chest._

"_Stop! Let them leave!" Schneizel ordered._

"_But…" Lloyd said._

"_It's just a prototype." Schneizel said._

_Zero started pushing buttons._

"_Hold on tight!" Zero commanded._

_Kallen hid her face on Rai's chest._

_Rai held on the Knightmare's chest tighter._

_But before they could realize it._

_They were flying._

"_This knightmare can fly?" Kallen said in confusion._

_Rai's eyes widened._

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

"_Rakshata!" Zero called out._

"_What is this?" Rakshata said._

"_I heard Schneizel that it's still a prototype. Can you fix this thing?" Zero asked._

"_Sure." Rakshata grinned to her new experiment._

"_Rai, I want to talk to you." Zero said._

"_Okay." Rai followed Zero._

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

"_Hello Nonnette?" Schneizel said over the phone._

"_Yes?" The lady answered._

"_I want you to, come in Area 11." Schneizel said._

"_Yes, your majesty." The lady answered._

_The dial tone dropped._

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xx_

"_How did you get into that island anyway, and how the hell did you found your way to my thoughts?" Zero asked._

"_It's … because of this." Rai covered his right eye, and when he removed his hand._

_Lelouch's eyes widened._

_Rai has a Geass._

_But's it's a different one._

_Its color is blue, and the color of the bird is grey._

"_What kind of Geass is that?" Zero thought._

_**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**A/N - I renewed the story. Sorry if it's sucks. I kind of suck at describing things. Errrrrrrrrr, reviews please. I need them, they will be by basis. And oh, If you want me to write some story about some certain Code Geass characters, feel free to PM me. And oh, sorry for the mistakes if you can sense or see some.**_


	11. Tenth Step

**A/N- Okay, so to make things clear, I made the plot holes on purpose, but since it's getting, er- complicated. I think that I should patch things up.**

_**Xxxxxx**_

_**Tenth Step- Relationships**_

_**Xxxxx**_

Rai was exhausted.

He didn't even move an inch since he got into his dorm.

"Now, he knows about my geass, and I'm stuck up with myself." Rai thought.

Rai was still having his second doubts about Lelouch.

But he trusted Lelouch more like he trusted C.C

xxxxxxxxxxx

_Lelouch's eyes widened when he saw Rai's geass._

"_What kind of Geass is that?" Lelouch said._

"_Ah, this. This is not an ordinary Geass Lelouch." Rai said._

"_Explain further." Lelouch said._

"_You see, this was granted to me by an unknown person, it's not C.C but it's a different person, I can't remember him yet, my geass Lelouch is not a power of king, it's the powers of god." Rai said._

"_Powers?" Lelouch said._

"_Yes, powers, my geass, does not uphold just one power Lelouch, it has a lot of powers." Rai said._

"_I see, and one of them is that you can stop time." Lelouch said._

"_Yes. Do you want to know more about my Geass' capabilities?" Rai asked._

"_Please do." Lelouch said. _

"_I can examine a thing or a person and because of that I can control knightmares easily,I can read minds, I can look through a person's clothing or body, and I can command every person without any disapprovals, and this Geass of mine, can work on immortals too. And I can use my Geass on a person over and over again." Rai said._

"_I see. That explains everything then, you really are a different person Rai, now I tell you about mine." Lelouch said._

"_No need, C.C explained to me everything." Rai smiled._

"_C.C? You know her?" Lelouch raised an eyebrow._

"_Actually yes, but you should know that whenever I use my geass, I can lose my sight, or everything will be blurry, but I can regain my sight well, it depends on how long I used or use my geass though." Rai explained._

"_I see. What's your relationship with C.C?" Lelouch asked._

"_Oh. About that….. Let's just say that she's one of my acquaintances before." Rai smiled._

"_What?" Lelouch asked._

"_I better get going, see you around Lelouch." Rai then ran away._

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I should have some fresh air." Rai said.

Rai went out from his bedroom.

He went to the park.

And he saw Suzaku.

"Rai!" Suzaku called.

"Hello." Rai nervously smiled.

"_I hope that he didn't recognize my knightmare techniques, and he didn't sense my presence at the island." _Rai prayed.

"What are you doing here?" Suzaku asked.

"Some fresh air." Rai said sitting on a bench.

"I see, can I sit here?" Suzaku asked.

"Sure." Rai smiled.

"Can you still remember about the Lancelot Club Rai?" Suzaku asked.

"Ye-es." Rai said.

"You see, I saw that knightmare again, when a certain headquarters was attacked, I was really shocked when the Black Knights remodeled that knightmare, it's appearance didn't change, but I was deceived, especially when it's other arm released somewhat like the Gurren's radiation wave." Suzaku said.

"Oh, I see." Rai said.

"What am I talking? Sorry about that Rai." Suzaku said.

"It's okay, please continue." Rai faked a smile.

"Oh yes, me and the Club fought, it was really amazing when he used the harkens to avoid my harkens, but before he attacked me. He used his sniper first, it's more like a signal for his subordinates to follow, and Mr. Lloyd said that before the sniping happened, he was more like 15 kilometers away. Isn't it pretty amazing?" Suzaku exclaimed.

"You seemed to be amazed by your enemy Suzaku." Rai said.

"Wha? It's just that, he really is out of my league, Mr. Lloyd and Ms. Cecile are pretty busy right now improving the Lancelot." Suzaku frowned.

"Don't worry Suzaku, you'll defeat that buffoon." Rai smiled.

"_What am I saying?" _Rai thought.

"You think so? Thank you Rai!" Suzaku yelped.

"Now, Suzaku, why are you here in the park again?" Rai asked.

"Oh, it's about that me and the Camelot research team will greet a member of the Knight's of Rounds." Suzaku said.

"Knights of Rounds?" Rai asked.

"Yes, you don't know them? They are Britannia's strongest knights!" Suzaku exclaimed.

"Oh, I see, so all of them will be here?" Rai asked.

"Hopefully not, only Ms. Nonnette Enneagram. Tha Knight of Nine." Suzaku stood up.

"I see, you're going now?" Rai asked.

"Yes, see you tomorrow Rai!" Suzaku waved.

"_I can't tell him about the details with Zero, it's confidential." _Suzaku thought.

"A new enemy? Let's see." Rai smirked.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx morning.

"Good Morning Rai!" Rivalz greeted.

"Good morning." Rai smiled.

The duo went to their places but before Rai could sit, Milly called him.

"Yes?" Rai approached Milly.

"Does she know that you can't remember anything?" Milly whispered.

"Yes, she knows. But she'll be keeping it." Rai assured.

"I see, see you at the club room!" Milly smiled.

Rai went inside his classroom and everyone especially the girls were staring at him.

"Good morning Rai!" A girl greeted.

"Good morning." Rai smiled.

And after that eventful greeting, almost everyone has the courage to greet Rai.

Rai sighed as he sat into his seat.

"Good morning Rai." Euphemia greeted.

"_Oh yeah, she's still here." _Rai thought.

"Oh, good morning your highness." Rai bowed.

"There's no need for you to be formal." Euphie frowned.

"Sorry you- Euphie." Rai smiled.

Xx after classes. Xx

Kallen was about to ask Rai out for lunch but….. A certain someone was the first to ask Rai.

"Rai! Can you have lunch with me? I made you some…" Euphie blushed.

"How about Suzaku? Well, it's pretty obvious that you're in good terms together. I don't want to be in the way." Rai smiled.

"It's okay, he's not here anyway, and He's out for some knightmare warm-ups." Euphie said.

"Oh. Let's go then." Rai smiled.

The duo went out of the classroom.

Kallen was angry.

"_That…. That … UGH!" _Kallen thought.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rai and Euphie went in to the Ashford Gardens.

They sat down into their little blanket.

"So what is it that you made for lunch to me Euphie?" Rai smiled.

"Oh, it's this." Euphie took out a lunch box.

"A bento?" Rai said.

"Yes…. Suzaku taught me. I hope that you will like it." Euphie blushed.

Rai opened the bento and he was happy.

For the past 6 years, it's his first time eating a bento which is made by a Britannian, especially by a Princess.

Xxxxxxxx

"_What a piece of trash? Bento? By a britannian. Tch." _Kallen sput.

Xxxxxxx

"Oishi!" Rai smiled.

"Oiyeshi?" Euphemia asked.

"No, its OISHI, it's delicious in Japanese." Rai smiled.

"I see." Euphie blushed.

"Here taste it." Rai said as he put the food into Euphie's mouth using chopsticks. (**A/N-I couldn't care less)**

"Hmmmmmmmm!" Euphie said sweetly.

Rai and Euphie giggled sweetly.

"It sure brings out a lot of memories Rai!" Euphie smiled.

"Yes… it does." Rai faked a smile.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Kallen? What are you doing?" Lelouch asked.

Lelouch found Kallen eating her lunch leaning on a tree.

Kallen was munching her food at the same time cursing.

"Oh nothing." Kallen said weakly.

Lelouch tilted his head and he saw Euphie and Rai together.

"_Oh I see it now, she's jealous." _Lelouch thought.

"How about we go to the Office Kallen? Milly and the others are waiting for us." Lelouch said.

"How about them?" Kallen said coolly.

"Don't mind them." Lelouch smirked.

"Okay." Kallen said with an angered voice.

"Mr. Hodges, I want to talk to you." Milly interrupted the class.

"Okay, please excuse me." Rai excused his self.

Xxxxxxx

"What is it?" Rai asked.

"It's about you and the princess." Milly said.

"Oh, what about it then?" Rai asked.

"It's about that, everyone is talking about your relationship with her, and if… her sister or someone from the royal family can." Milly uttered.

"Oh I see I can take care of this. Thank you for your concern Milly. Please excuse me." Rai smiled.

"Just be careful okay?" Milly said.

"Yes I will." Rai waved.

Milly sigh.

"You like him do you?" Shirley asked.

"What are you doing here?" Milly asked.

"Oh, it's just that the teacher got me on some errands and I didn't take my lunch so he excused me." Shirley said.

"I see." Milly said.

"How about you?" Shirley asked.

"President… Remember?" Milly smirked.

"How about you'll join me for lunch?" Shirley asked.

"Sure." Milly smiled.

Xxxxxxxxx

The two ladies were on the cafeteria.

"Do you like Rai?" Shirley asked.

"…" Milly blushed.

"I see." Shirley smiled.

"It's just… our secret okay?" Milly asked.

"Sure, he really is special don't you think?" Shirley said.

"How can you say that?" Milly asked.

"It's just like, everyone is quite drawn to him." Shirley said.

"So you like him?" Milly said.

"No it's…." Shirley said.

"It's okay, it'll be fun." Milly said.

"I do like….. But, I like Lelouch more." Shirley blushed.

"Oh, a one sided eh?" Milly smirked.

Shirley blushed furiously as Milly chuckled.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxafte r classes.

"Hey." Rai greeted C.C

"Hello" C.C smiled.

"I want to talk to you." Rai said.

"I see, follow me." C.C led Rai outside where no one could hear them.

"What is it that you want to talk to me?" C.C asked.

"Hmmm. It's about me and you." Rai said.

"I see, do you want to clarify something?" C.C asked.

"What exactly _are we? _I mean, what is or was our relationship on the past?" Rai asked.

C.C leaned closer.

But little did they know, but Kallen and Kaguya were there, hiding in a corner, eavesdropping.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N- UHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH. I'M ON AUTHOR'S BLOCK RIGHT NOW OR SOMETHING LIKE THAT. PLEASE UNDERSTAND EVERYTHING. THEN AGAIN ABOUT THE BIG PLOT HOLE I DID IT ON PURPOSE JUST TO THRILL YOU GUYS, BUT I GUESS IT WAS A HUGE EPIC FAIL. YOU CAN SUGGESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSST! XX **


	12. Eleventh Step

_**Eleventh Step- So she knows.**_

**xx-xx-xx-xxxx-**

C.C was leaning into Rai. But all if the sudden, she stopped.

Rai was still standing.

He stiffened his self and asked.

"Why'd you stop?"

"You can get out of there." C.C called.

Two figures were seen.

Kaguya Sumeragi and Kallen Kouzuki

"What are you two doing?" Kaguya furrowed her eyebrows.

"I was about to answer his question." C.C pointed out.

"And it's by kissing?" Kallen said.

"I am not. I was about to tell him but I can feel some presence, _some disturbing presence." _C.C said.

"Well, ladies…. If the both of you are willing.. then you can know about my past." Rai smiled.

"Oh really? You really are my prince!" Kaguya clinged to Rai.

"Hey. That's too close!" Kallen snatched Kaguya.

"Oh, look who's jealous?" C.C smirked.

"I am not!" Kallen blushed.

"_It's going to be a very long conversation." _Rai thought.

Xxxxxxxxxx

"Good evening my Lady Enneagram!" Suzaku stood up straight, saluting the tall lady with a light green hair.

"Good evening, are you the devicer of Lancelot?" Nonnette asked.

"Yes I am!" Suzaku said.

"There's no need for you to be formal. Suzaku." Nonnette smiled.

"I see. Thank you very much." Suzaku smiled.

"So, where's the prototype of the Lancelot?" Nonnette asked.

"It was stolen by the Black Knights, in behalf of my team, I am very deeply sorry." Lloyd slightly bowed and joined them.

"Shut it pudding." Nonnette smirked.

"Good evening my lady." Cecile saluted.

"Good evening." Nonnette smiled.

"So how's your research team Lloydie?" Nonnette smirked.

"It's fine. But since the The Club which has been stolen by the Black Knights was improved, we're trying our best to improve ours too." Lloyd said.

"I see, but… you said that many pilots were having difficulties with that knightmare? How can a certain Black Knight pilot one?" Nonette asked.

"Maybe because, they changed the controls.." Cecile answered.

"I see. But isn't it impossible? You reported to me that if you'll change the controls the knightmare will break down?" Nonette said.

"Maybe the devicer is good." Lloyd said.

"There's only one person that I knew who could ride that thing." Suzaku said.

"There is? Is he a black knight? Or a suspected member of that order?" Nonette asked with a sudden interest.

"Oh yes, that friend of yours, but it's too impossible for him. He was there when the knightmare has been stolen." Cecile said.

"You made a point." Suzaku said.

"How about you bring that person to me." Nonette smiled.

"He doesn't want to show himself to any people." Suzaku said.

"But why?" Nonette asked.

"He's still recovering his memories." Suzaku said.

"What are you talking about?" Nonette said.

"You see, Le- my friends found him on the Ashford Gardens, and he lost his consciousness after they met him." Suzaku explained.

"What is his name?" Nonette asked.

"Rai…." Suzaku was cut off when he remembered Rai say something.

"_You see, I lied about my name because, I have this feeling that…. I have to hide my identity from the Britannians and the Japanese, but I'm using my real last name here because, I think that I am safe."_

"Rai?" Nonette asked.

"That's all I can remember. Sorry." Suzaku smiled.

"It's okay. Bring him here to me tomorrow, and that's my order." Nonette said.

"Yes. My Lady!" Suzaku saluted.

Xxxxxxxxxx

The three of them were still arguing. But Rai stood up.

It took him a lot of minutes to comprehend what was happening.

He's really slow when it comes to girls.

"ENOUGH!" Rai yelled.

The trio stopped.

"Now listen, I only came here to learn about my past, not to learn about some silly love triangle or square!" Rai yelled.

"I'm sorry." Kaguya showed her puppy eyes.

"I apologize." Kallen said.

"Well then, let's take a seat shall we?" C.C led them to a round table outside the headquarters.

All of them sat in the round table.

"Now, Rai. Are you ready?" C.C said.

"I am." Rai said.

"It all started when you were staying in the Imperial Palace, you were 17 at that time and it was 5 months before you were kidnapped. Me and you used to talk in the Gardens every night. You used to sneak out and see me at the gardens, And after that, that's all I can remember.." C.C said.

"I see, so that explains about you and that princess." Kallen said.

"Oh. So your just friends?" Kaguya's smile widened.

"Yep, nothing more nothing else, now please, I need to eat my pizza, Rai follow me, you need to pay for the pizza as a payment for this meeting." C.C grabbed Rai who was still stuck up with his thoughts.

"_THAT'S ALL? That's an absurd lie! She didn't even flinch an eye!"_

_Xxxx_

Euphemia was all sad. Thinking of the fact that it will be her last day tomorrow in Ashford.

and there she met again her half brother and sister Lelouch and Nunnally, and she met some new friends too.

She socialized just like any teenagers would do.

But she felt that insane feeling any teenagers would feel this day.

**LOVE**

Whenever she's with Suzaku and Rai.

She felt her heart beat, like it's the only sound that she could hear.

but that left a huge mark in her chest.

Who would she choose?

Her knight who loves her back.

Or her almost-knight who was kidnapped before she could confessed to him

And that almost-knight who seemed to like her back.

...

"Excuse me." A man said.

"Please come in." Euphie regained herself.

"Ah, Hello brother." Euphie smiled.

"Hello Euphemia." A tall young man said.

"So, what do you want brother Schneizel?" Euphemia asked.

"It's about your stay in the Academy. How was it?"Schneizel asked.

"_He's interested in the Academy? But why?" _

"Why are you interested brother?" Euphie smiled.

"It's just that, the owner of the school wants me to evaluate on how the Academy was." Schneizel said.

"_Oh yes, just like the last time, he evaluated me too."_

"The Academy was great, especially the students, I really like their dormitory too, it's so vintage just like the Hodges' estate." Euphie smiled but frowned with her last sentence.

"I see, I'm glad that you could still remember about the estate." Schneizel smiled.

"Of course I do brother, Rai was the first one to beat you in chess!" Euphie exclaimed.

Schneizel smiled at his sister's energy.

"Now sister, tell me more about Ashford." Schneizel said.

zz-zz-zz-zz-zz-xx-xx-xx-xx

"Is it all real?" Rai asked to C.C who was busy munching her pizza.

The both of them are in Rai's quarters.

All alone.

"Of course not." C.C smirked.

"I thought so, now tell me the truth." Rai said in a serious tone.

"You see, you got your geass at the age of ten right?" C.C asked.

"Yes. Then?" Rai asked.

"It is why your parents died." C.C said.

Rai's eyes widened.

"But why kill them when I'm the one who's at fault?" Rai asked.

"It's because, your mother and father kept you from them." C.C answered.

"What do you mean by them?" Rai asked.

"You'll find it out on the future." C.C said.

"_She's really hard to talk to." _Rai thought.

"Now tell me, how did we meet?" Rai asked.

"Oh yes that, you were still 16 when I met you at the Aries Villa and every night you would sneak out just to see me." C.C smirked.

"I see. Now please tell me more." Rai leaned closer to C.C  
The space between them was just 5 inches away.

"When you were kidnapped, I was kidnapped too. But we were hidden in different facilities for 4 months. " C.C continued.

"What do you mean by facilities?" Rai asked.

"It's a- facility where they study the geass." C.C said.

"Oh yes, continue." Rai said.

"And we met after 5 months, you can still remember everything though but they black mailed you. If you'll escape the Britannian will kill all the Japanese, and yes, because of that you stayed and we found our ways." C.C said.

"I see, and after that?" Rai said.

"We've been sleeping on the same bed for 7 months, and oh, **we **_**did not do anything wrong we're just sleepin**g _and kissed too." C.C smirked.

"Wait….. Why are we sleeping on the same bed?" Rai asked.

"Oh yes, it's because you need to be _energized_ so that when they experiment you you'll be full of spirit or something like that." C.C rolled her eyes.

"And what _exactly _is our relationship before?" Rai tilted his head.

"We've been in a relationship Rai, but you broke it all when you decided to forget everything." C.C said.

"But why should I break it all when I'm happy and contented?" Rai tilted his head.

"_He didn't change…. He still cares. Too bad." _C.C thought.

"You'll find it all out." C.C smirked.

"Wait, they said that I was gone for two years, tell me more about the remaining year." Rai pleaded.

"You were sleeping Rai…" C.C said.

"How did I got out?" Rai asked.

"I don't know." C.C said as she grabbed a new box full of pizza.

"Well that explains everything. Thank you C.C" Rai leaned to kiss C.C's forehead.

"Where are you going?" C.C asked.

"I'm just…. Getting ready for school, see you tomorrow." Rai went out.

Xxxxxxxxxx

"Where are you going?" Kallen asked.

"Oh hello Kallen, I'll be off to Ashford." Rai said.

"But why?" Kallen asked.

"School, I don't want anyone to suspect me." Rai smiled.

"Can I ask you something?" Kallen asked.

"Sure." Rai smiled.

"How did you live in the Imperial Palace? I mean, how the heck did you get in there?" Kallen asked.

The question was still uncomprehensive but he managed his way to answer it.

"It's because my dad is a britannian, and he was friends with the Emperor." Rai said.

"But… what if that princess will tell the emperor that you were still alive?" Kallen asked.

"Don't worry, she's a trustworthy person. Trust me." Rai smiled.

Rai was about to go out when Zero called him through the speaker.

"Rai! Come back! We will need you in this operation!" Zero said.

"_Operation? I wonder what it is."_

" COMING!" Rai yelled.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N- HAHAHAHAHHAA YES I KNOW, I GOT OFF WITH MY AUTHOR'S BLOCK WHEN I WROTE A NEW FANFICTION "VOCALOID: LOST COLORS" WHADDAYAH THINK? RAD OR NOT? TEHEEE. sprry again for zee errors. :_**


	13. Twelfth Step

**A/N- sorry for the delay and yes. I'm sorry.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_**Twelfth Step- Lancelot Premium**_

_**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

"What's the mission about Zero?" Rai asked

"We will be preparing for an ambush; we need to get Princess Cornelia." Zero said.

"But why Princess Cornelia?" Ohgi asked.

"I need to find out something." Zero said.

"_Something? Could it be from Queen Marianne's death?" _Rai thought.

"Now, we'll be attacking in Narita. Prepare yourselves." Zero said.

"Wait, but how about me? Or us, I still have classes." Rai said.

"It's okay, I have my excuse." Kallen smiled.

"But, I don't want anyone to suspect me, especially Suzaku, considering the fact that I'll be riding the Club." Rai stated.

"I've got an excuse for the both of you, so please focus on the mission." Zero said.

"I see. I have to go, I need to check the Club and my commanding team." Rai said.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Zero was in his quarters and he took off his mask.

"_A proper excuse for the both of them. Well this would be perfect." _Lelouch smiled.

Lelouch took his phone and dialed Milly's number.

"Hello?" Milly said.

"Milly, Rai and Kallen can't be on duty right now." Lelouch smiled.

"Is that big brother?" A girl in the phone asked.

"Oh, Nunnally wants to talk." Milly said.

"Nunnally?" Lelouch asked.

"Hello big brother." Nunnally said.

"Oh Nunnally, hello." Lelouch smiled.

"Can you come here? Please brother." Nunnally asked.

"But why? I'm a little busy right now." Lelouch said.

"Please brother, just this once." Nunnally smiled.

"Okay. Can you hand the phone to Milly?" Lelouch asked.

"Yes?" Milly said.

"I'm coming over, and Rai and Kallen asked me that the both of them can't come due to some date or something." Lelouch said.

"I see, that's good, Okay then, we'll be expecting you here." Milly smiled.

"Bye."

"Bye."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"How's the club Rai?" Kallen asked.

"It's been good, I'm pretty much comfortable with this knightmare." Rai smiled.

"Now Pretty boy, try out the extended harkens." Rakshata said.

"How long is the 'extended harkens'?" Kallen asked.

"Let's see,….. it's as long as a football field." Rakshata smiled.

"From what components?" Rai asked.

"Sakuradites." Rakshata smiled.

"I see." Rai said.

"And oh, the energy of that knightmare is the same as that Lancelot so don't worry." Rakshata smiled.

"I see." Rai said.

"EVERYONE MEET AT THE KNIGHTMARE PIT! NOW!" Zero announced at the speaker.

"Zero will discuss his plans, let's go Rai." Kallen said.

"Oh yes. Let's go." Rai smiled.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

"Are you sure about this Cornelia?" Nonnette smiled.

"Be formal to me, knight of nine." Cornelia said.

"Oh, what a killjoy." Nonnette smiled.

"The both of them seemed to be in good terms." Suzaku whispered.

"Actually, they are my seniors in the military academy, the both of them are well, in good terms, especially when they compete with one another." Cecile smiled.

"Really? And who would win?" Suzaku asked.

"Inspite of her frank nature, or good nature, Lady Nonnette would always win, she never loses to anyone before especially in knightmare battles, that's why she was sent here by Prince Schneizel." Cecile said.

"Oh, gossiping eh?" Lloyd joined in.

"We are not!" Cecile said.

"Oh there you are? How's the Premium Lloydie?" Nonnette asked.

"Oh yes, it's been okay. You can check it all out." Lloyd said as he took the key from his pocket.

"Good. Let's try it out!" Nonnette screamed.

"Gosh, you don't have to shout." Cornelia sighed.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Black Knights! I can't be in this operation but I'll be commanding you through the speakers!" Zero announced.

"But why?" Rai asked.

"It's an emergency." Zero answered.

Rai tilted his head and think of any emergencies Lelouch would go to.

"_It could be from Nunnally." _Rai thought.

"NOW PREPARE FOR ANOTHER VICTORY! BLACK KNIGHTS BE READY!" Zero screamed.

"Zero! Zero! Zero!" Everyone shouted.

Xxxxxxxx

(few hours later)

Xxxxxxxxxx

"Rai's commanding team, be in your position." Zero said.

"In position." Rai said.

"Good. I have to go and talk to the other team, after 5 minutes, Kallen will make her move and you and your team should do it too." Zero then dropped the line

"Kallen?" Rai asked.

"Yeah?"Kallen answered.

"Be ready." Rai assured.

"I am."

Xxxxxxx

"Stick to your plans, after a minute or two, cut down the communication systems." Nonnette ordered.

"I see, use your common sense in order to survive!" Cornelia yelled.

"Yes your majesty!" Everyone saluted.

"Are you ready Nonnette?" Cornelia asked.

"Yes. Well, this knightmare is pretty good." Nonnette smiled.

"Now, let me explain everything." Lloyd said as he gave the key to Nonnette.

"Now Milady, the functions are just the same with Lancelot, but this is more faster, it's still a prototype, but it's ready for battle, I explained the functions earlier, but you should be careful with the club, be observative since the Club has a sniping weapon, it can or could hit you any time soon." Lloyd said.

"I see, Cornelia, we should be in our positions." Nonnette said.

"Yes, EVERYONE BE IN YOUR POSITIONS!" Cornelia said.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

"Brother why are you so worried?" Nunnally asked.

"I- I am? I'm sorry." Lelouch apologized.

"Tomorrow will be Euphy's last day here in Ashford." Nunnally said.

"I see, what are your plans Nunnally?" Lelouch asked.

"I want to spend the day with you and Rai, and oh Suzaku too, with Euphy!" Nunnally exclaimed.

"Let's hope that it will happen Nunnally." Lelouch said.

"What are you talking about brother?" Nunnally asked.

"It's nothing. Tomorrow shall it be. I have to go for a while, excuse me." Lelouch said.

Lelouch dialed Rai's phone but no response.

Being in a panicked state, Lelouch dialed the Black Knight's headquarters.

"Zero." A girl answered.

"What's happening? Why is it that they can't answer my calls?" Zero asked.

"It's….. the communication systems in the area were cut off." A girl answered.

"WHAT? Status of the area?" Zero said.

"Still in progress, but the Britannian forces are increasing, Kallen successfully plowed the land down using the Radiation Wave of Gurren and Rai is leading the attack force." The girl said.

"I see, is there any way that we can communicate to them?" Zero asked.

"There's no way." The girl said.

"I see, thank you Ishida, report to me any happenings in the battlefield and secure the safety of each commanding team leaders, understood?" Zero said.

"Yes, Understood." Ishida answered.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"How's the left wing?" Rai asked.

"It's fine, but we have to spilt ways." Tamaki said.

"Okay, but be careful, we have to catch Cornelia!" Rai said.

"Stop it right there!" A lady from a knightmare said.

"What kind of knightmare is that? A Lancelot?!" Kallen asked.

"Kallen, in to my side now!" Rai commanded.

"I see, that's the knightmare that Zero stole. Pretty amazing with the changes." The Lady said.

"Lady Nonnette!" Suzaku said in his Lancelot.

"A two on two." Nonnette smiled.

"Who are you?" Rai asked.

"I am the knight of Nine, Nonnette Enneagram, with the Lancelot Premium." Nonnette declared.

"I see. Kallen be ready!" Rai warned.

"Position six!" Rai said.

"Darn it! The communication systems!" Rai said.

"Now now! Be swift!" Nonnette shouted.

The Lancelot attacked the Club but the Lancelot failed when the Gurren used its Radiation Wave on the Lancelot, but it failed on radiating when The Lancelot Premium pulled the Lancelot.

"That was close." Suzaku said.

The Lancelot Club took out its two MVS and fused it so that it would form into a huge sword.

"A sword fight eh?" Nonnette smirked.

The Premium took out its MVS which happens to be a spear and fought with the Club with such royalty.

While the Lancelot and the Gurren kept fighting, The Gurren uses its harkens to avoid the Lancelot's sword.

Suzaku who was been struggling has been shot by a rifle by a Black Knight.

"I told you to get away from this place!" Kallen yelled.

"Hmmp!" C.C smirked.

"It's too risky, get away from here!" Rai said.

The Lancelot Premium used its harkens to target the knightmare and it was successful.

The Lancelot and the Gurren stopped fighting when they saw the scenario.

"Where's Zero!" Suzaku yelled.

"In your dreams." The Gurren was about to move when the Premium warned her.

"Now, if you move, I'll shoot this thing." She warned.

"Tch." Kallen said.

"Now tell me, where's Zero?" Nonnette asked.

But no response.

"That's a good one! Now, shoot that thing up!" Cornelia joined in.

"This is bad, really bad. Darn it." Rai said.

"What are you waiting for?!" Cornelia yelled.

"We have to wait for Zero!" Nonnette yelled back.

The Lancelot used its harkens so that the harkens can wrap the Gurren.

"I have your subordinate too, now tell us." Suzaku warned.

But no response.

"In a count of three." Nonnette warned.

No response.

"One."

"_What should I do?!" _Rai thought.

"TWO."

"_Darn it!"_

But before Nonnette could blink, the knightmare that her Knightmare held were gone, as well as the Lancelot's.

"Where are they?" Cornelia yelled.

"WHAT HAPPENED?!" Nonnette said in deep shock.

"WHA- PRINCESS!" Suzaku yelled.

But before the Princess could move, her cockpit was removed from her knightmare.

"PUT ME DOWN!" The Princess screamed.

"Now try to move and your Princess will be killed." Kallen warned.

"LET HER GO!" Suzaku yelled.

The Lancelot moved but it was stopped when another knightmare pointed a gun at the Princess.

"Stop it Suzaku, return the communication system!" Nonnette yelled.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lelouch's phone rang.

"Any reports?" Zero asked.

"Yes, the Club and Gurren fought with the Lancelot Premium and the Lancelot, but they successfully took the Princess, the communication systems are back, but still no contact from the commanders." Ishida stated.

"I see, I'll get back to you." Zero said.

Xxxxxxxxx

"What do you want?" Nonnette yelled.

"We'll be borrowing her for a while" Rai said.

"What!" Nonnette screamed.

Rai's phone rang.

But he didn't answer it.

"Let's go!" Rai ordered.

"Don't move." Kallen warned.

But the Premium used its harkens to stop the Club but she failed.

The Club used its extended harkens to pull out the Harkens in the Premium.

And the Gurren used a smoke grenade to cover the whole area.

"EVERYONE! LET'S GO! MISSION ACCOMPLISHED!" Rai announced.

"We can't get out! The path has been covered with Knightmares!" A black knight announced.

"Good Luck." Cornelia smirked.

"Kallen, keep her." The Club handed the cockpit to Kallen.

"What are you doing?" Kallen asked.

"I'll make a path, just follow every bullet that you will hear from that side okay." Rai said as he pointed a direction.

"I see, Okay then. I'll lead them." Kallen said.

"Very good, EVERYONE BRACE YOURSELVES! FOLLOW KALLEN!" Rai announced.

Rai moved his knightmare on top of Mount Narita, there he got into his sniping position.

"This angle should be alright." Rai said.

"Kallen you hear me?" Rai asked.

"Yep, where are you?" Kallen asked.

"On top of Mount Narita." Rai answered.

"WHAT? You can do that?" Kallen asked.

"Just, do it okay?" Rai asked.

"Okay, you better be careful okay?" Kallen asked.

"I will, thank you for worrying." Rai assured.

The words left Kallen with a blush.

"EVERYONE PREPARE!" Rai announced.

Xxxxxxxx

"They've got the Princess!" Nonnette said.

"What should we do?" Suzaku asked.

"Let's make sure that no one will ever survive until we have the Princess back, understood?" Nonnette asked.

"Yes, Milady." Suzaku said.

Xxxxxxxxxx

"From this angle I can shoot 4 knightmares in just one shot." Rai said.

Rai pushed the button, and he successfully shot 4 knightmares.

Xxxxxx

"What's happening?" Suzaku said while fighting a knightmare.

"A sniper! Be careful! It's that Club again!" Nonnette said.

Xxxxxxxxx

Rai kept sniping and for just 5 shots he got 17 knightmares down.

Rai was truly a topshot.

Rai cleared a path with only 5 shots.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

"WHAT'S HAPPENING?" Cecile said as she widened her eyes.

"There's a knightmare who can snipe at that far." Lloyd said.

"Lloyd can you tell from what side is that sniper shooting?! I can't identify at this area!" Nonnette asked with a voice of struggle.

"Judging from the shots, it's from the top of Mount Narita." Lloyd said.

"That bastard." Nonnette gritted her teeth.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

"That Premium Knightmare, I can't shoot that…" Rai said.

Rai realized that the Lancelot Premium was approaching in his direction.

"I see, she found out." Rai said.

"Kallen? Where are you now? Is the path enough?" Rai asked.

"Yes, how about you? We're boarding now." Kallen said.

"Don't worry about me, I've got company, I'll call you later." Rai dropped the line and he cut off his communication system.

"I'm ready for another battle." Rai smiled.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N- and I didn't reread this story so, sorry for the errors. And sorry if it took so long, I was so busy with school. It's not easy being a high school student. TEHEEEEEEE. So I kinda made it longer, so waddaya think? Another battle? TEHEE. Please review! **


	14. Thirteenth Step

_**Thirteenth Step- Wanted**_

_**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

"There you are!" The angry light green haired girl yelled.

"_What should I do?" _Rai thought.

"Where's Cornelia!" Nonnette demanded.

"We'll give her back!" Rai yelled.

"I won't trust someone like you!" Nonnette yelled

Rai moved his Lancelot Club into its battling position.

The Lancelot Premium moved meter away backwards.

The Club was ready for attacks but nothing happened.

Instead, Nonnette got out of her Knightmare and she brought two swords.

"Now fight me like a man! Get out of there and fight me fairly!" Nonnette yelled.

"_EH? I can't….. should I?... No… but…" _

"Hello there." C.C appeared in the Club's screen.

"C.C? What are you doing?" Rai asked.

"I'll help you, since you can't let her see your face, I prepared a costume for you." C.C smiled.

"GET OUT OF THERE!" Nonnettte screamed.

"Ohhh, someone's angry. Now, there's a little clothes there, wear it and fight her, bye." C.C said.

"Huh? Oh wait.." Rai said as he reached out his right hand and felt a clothes.

"Is this is it?" Rai said as he grabbed the clothes.

"But this is Zero's.. no, his suit is black and this is blue." Rai said.

"GET OUT OF THERE!" Nonnette screamed.

"She HAVE to shut up." Rai said.

Rai activated his Geass and he stopped the time.

And after a minute or two, he finished wearing the clothes.

"Oh and this mask." Rai said as he took the mask and wears it.

Rai was fascinated with his self, he looks like Zero, but the color of his suit was blue and his mask was dark blue.

"_It…. Hurts… my eyes… UGH!" _ Rai said.

Rai deactivated his geass and got out of his knightmare.

"ZERO?! You're Zero!" Nonnette said.

"I am not; I'm only a simple black knight." Rai said.

"Now, if you lose, you'll give Cornelia and if you don't I'll kill you." Nonnette smirked.

"I see. I hereby agree with your terms." Rai answered.

"_It's blurry…. I can't see straight. I should use my senses." _Rai thought

Nonnette threw the sword to Rai and Rai caught it.

He used the sword using his left hand.

While Nonnette used her right hand.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

"Everyone! Are you alright?" Zero asked in the communication systems.

"Yes we are, all of us are alright, all thanks to Rai." Ohgi said.

"Where's Rai?" Zero asked.

"He's still in the battlefield." Kallen answered.

"What? Can you connect to him?" Zero asked.

"I can't." Kallen said.

"Ishida! Can you connect to Rai?" Zero asked.

"I can't… I think he cut off his communication system." Ishida answered.

"Patrol A, I want you to help Rai!" Zero ordered.

"There's no need." C.C joined in.

"What are you talking about?!" Kallen yelled.

"He'll be alright, he's only facing one enemy right now, and we should wait for him here." C.C said.

"How did you…" Zero said.

"I knew him first, he'll be alright." C.C smiled.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

"Brother are you okay?" Nunnally asked.

Lelouch cut off the line before Nunnally could come in.

"Yes.. What are you doing here Nunnally?" Lelouch asked.

"It's still 4 in the afternoon brother." Nunnally said.

"Oh yes. But what are you doing here?" Lelouch asked.

"I wanted you to join me to a tea party with the Student Council brother." Nunnally smiled.

"Oh-yes, I'll be there in a minute, I'll have to change my clothing first." Lelouch smiled.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

"Get me out of here!" Cornelia shouted.

"Shut it Princess!" Tamaki said as he kicked the other side if the cockpit.

"Darn it! Let me go!" Cornelia shouted.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Now, prepare to fight!" Nonnette said.

"A knight like me is always ready to fight." Rai said as he stood straight and pointed the sword towards Nonnette.

"I see, judging from your actions, and battle skills, you must be a prince….. A prince of Black Knights." Nonnette smirked.

"Thank you for such compliment milady.. And I guess, you're the **Nightmare** of Britannia, the knight of nine.." Rai said.

"Get ready!" Nonnette said.

Nonnette ran and attacked Rai.

Rai was fast enough to protect his self into such attacks.

Nonnette stopped and it was Rai's turn to attack.

Rai was fat as he hit through Nonnette's chest, arms, and stomach, but Nonnette was lucky to shield all of the attacks.

Nonnette jumped back, while panting.

"You're good!" Nonnette said while panting.

"They wouldn't call me a knight for nothing." Rai said.

Rai attacked again but Nonnette was too weak to protect herself.

Rai didn't attack for any body parts this time, instead he attacked Nonnette's sword and in a blink it flew away from her tired hands.

Nonnette kneeled due to her tiredness and when she raised her head, Rai's sword was pointing at her head.

"This fight is over. I enjoyed this, you're lucky that I'll spare your life this time, and if we meet each other again, don't make me regret letting you live. You shall live to kill me. _Only me._ Now, train hard and keep this as a promise to yourself, _you will only live to kill me."_ Rai said.

Rai threw the sword and he walked away.

"_What AM I THINKING?! AM I HAVING A DEATH WISH?! WHY DID I EVEN BOTHER TO SAY THOSE WORDS TO HER?" _Rai said.

Rai went inside to the Lancelot Club and he activated his Communication System again.

He dialed the Black Knight's headquarters.

"RAI WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!" Kaguya cried.

"Hello Kaguya, Please tell Zero, that I'll be in the headquarters, and I'm sorry." Rai said as he turns off the communicator.

Xxxxxxxxxx

"Are you okay Lelouch?" Milly asked.

"Yes.." Lelouch said.

"You must be worried of Kallen." Rivalz smirked.

"What?" Shirley said.

"Oh yes, Kallen and Rai are on a date right?" Milly said.

"They are not, I made my information wrong. Kallen is in the hospital and Rai he got into a date." Lelouch lied.

"I see, I'm happy for Rai." Milly faked a smile.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Rai arrived at the Headquarters still on his Zero suit but no mask.

"YOU'RE ZERO?" Tohdoh said.

"I'm sorry General, but this was my -sort of protection from the enemy that I fought earlier. I don't want to expose myself from the knight of nine." Rai said.

"YOU FOUGHT WITH THE KNIGHT OF NINE?" Tamaki said.

"Yes… " Rai said.

"And you defeated her right?" Tamaki said.

"I did." Rai said.

"DUDE! INCREDIBLE!" Tamaki said.

"Very impressive." Tohdoh said.

"Thank you. Please excuse me." Rai said.

Rai was heading to the hanger where the knightmares were parked but he was stopped by Rakshata.

"Pretty boy!" Rakshata called out.

"Yes?" Rai said.

"How was the Club? And what's the report about the new knightmare that you fought?" Rakshata asked.

"The club was alright, I was really comfortable unlike the last time, and the knightmare that I fought seems like a prototype, but it was faster than the original Lancelot and no need to worry about that Premium knightmare, I already destroyed it." Rai assured.

"You did? I see." Rakshata said.

"Now please excuse me." Rai excused.

"You're excused." Rakshata said as she walked away.

"Everyone is interested in the new knightmare." Rai smiled.

Rai stopped walking when he realized that his phone was vibrating.

"Hello?" Rai answered.

"Hello Rai?" A boy said.

"Suzaku?" Rai said.

"Yes, it's me. Where are you right now?" Suzaku asked.

"I-m…. on the park." Rai lied.

"With?" Suzaku asked again.

"With me." C.C interrupted.

"Who's that Rai?" Suzaku asked.

"I'm his girlfriend." C.C answered.

"Oh… sorry for interrupting Rai!" Suzaku apologized.

"It's o-okay, why did you call me Suzaku?" Rai asked.

"It's… are you free this next Monday Rai?" Suzaku asked.

"Yes." Rai answered.

"Can you come for some knightmare warm-ups?" Suzaku asked.

"Sure thing." Rai said.

"Great! Thank you Rai!" Suzaku smiled.

"I have to go… my.. Gi-gi-girlfriend will be mad soon, bye." Rai said.

"Oh. Bye." Suzaku said.

After the conversation ended Rai glared at C.C

"Are you looking for me earlier?" C.C asked.

"Yes." Rai answered.

"Now, what do you want?" C.C asked.

"Where's Zero?" Rai asked.

"He's in Ashford right now. He's been stuck up with his little sister." C.C said.

"I see, thank you, and thank you again for covering me up earlier." Rai smiled.

"Sure thing. I love pretending to be your girlfriend." C.C smirked.

Rai blushed as he waved his hand.

"_I have to go back to Ashford." _Rai thought.

Rai headed back to his quarters and changed into his Ashford Uniform.

Rai was about to go out when he was stopped by Kaguya, and Kallen.

"Where have you been Mister?" Kaguya asked.

"From my quarters." Rai smiled.

"Why did you turn off your communication system?" Kallen asked.

"I don't want any disturbances while fighting, I really am sorry but I don't have any time to talk about these things, I have to go and cut off some suspicions, good bye for now." Rai pleaded as he kissed Kaguya and Kallen's foreheads.

Kaguya was in deep red.

And Kallen's eyes widened.

"Oh oh, two smoking tomatoes." C.C smirked.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Cornelia was in the prison cell of the Black Knights.

"Let me out of here!" Cornelia yelled.

She kept shouting but no one heard her.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Rai arrived in Ashford Academy at exactly 8 PM.

He was about to go to his room when Milly was waiting for him at the door side.

"Hey Rai." Milly called out.

"Hello Milly, sorry about earlier. I'll do my jobs double time starting tomorrow." Rai said.

"No need, Lelouch already did." Milly smiled.

"Oh." Rai's eyebrows rose.

"Rai, is it true that you're dating someone?" Milly asked.

"Oh yes… it… was before." Rai said.

"What are you talking about?" Milly asked.

"We broke up…. Earlier." Rai smiled.

"Oh…. What a lucky girl." Milly smiled.

"Now please, I need to rest, I'll see you tomorrow Milly." Rai said.

"Rai wait!" Milly said.

"Yes?" Rai said.

But before Rai could move.

Milly kissed Rai's cheeks.

"Good night and good luck with your memories." Milly said as she ran away.

"_Why do I get this weird feeling of being wanted….. By everyone in a __**different way?" **_Rai thought.

Xxxxxxxxx

**A/N- I HAD FUN WRITING THIS CHAPTER. XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD DD**


	15. Fourteenth Step

_**Fourteenth Step- Shirley's Pain**_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Are you sure about this Milly?" Shirley whispered to Milly.

ALL of the student council members were in the Student Council Room except for Lelouch and Suzaku.

"Yep." Milly smirked.

"Uhh excuse me." Rai said.

"Yes?" Milly smiled

"What should I do with this?" Rai asked as he carried a box full of school papers.

"Leave them on the table, Lelouch will deal with it." Milly smiled.

"I see. Okay then." Rai said as he put the box on the table and went to Arthur who was busy nibbling a yarn.

"Where's Lelouch Rai?" Rivalz asked.

"I do not know." Rai answered.

"Wow, Arthur really likes you." Nina said.

"You think so?" Rai smiled.

Arthur was busy playing with Rai.

"Wait here for Lelouch okay?" Milly said.

"I will." Shirley said.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

"Where is she?" Zero asked.

"She's over there." A black knight pointed.

"Thank you Keisuke." Zero said.

Zero went to the place but he felt a little nervousness inside his body.

"Darn it." Zero clenched his fists

Zero arrived at the area and there he saw the frustrated Cornelia.

All alone and she didn't eat.

"Are you here to kill me?" Cornelia asked.

"I'm only here to ask you some questions and after that, you'll be off." Zero said.

"Tch. I don't want to answer your questions." Cornelia said.

"But you will." Zero said.

A corner of Zero's mask opened revealing his right eye and a bird was shown.

"Now Cornelia, explain to me your findings about Queen Marianne's death!" Zero commanded.

The corner of Cornelia's eyes were red.

"I didn't know, Schneizel took care of Queen Marianne's body and before that night, Queen Marianne told the security team to go away, or get off the area at that time." Cornelia said.

"WHAT?" Zero's eyes widened.

"Yes…" Cornelia said.

"I see, I want you to take rest for a while and forget this conversation of ours." Zero said as he deactivated his geass and Cornelia lost her consciousness.

Xxxxxx

"What are you doing here Shirley? It's 9:56 in the evening." Rai said.

"Oh, don't mind me." Shirley said as she flipped another page of the book.

Shirley was sitting and the magazine was on the table.

"Are you waiting for Lelouch?" Rai smiled.

"Ye….yes." Shirley blushed.

Rai went to the table and he sat on it, facing Shirley.

"What are your plans?" Rai asked.

"It's…. a secret." Shirley hid her face.

"You don't have to be shy." Rai smiled.

"But…" Shirley said.

"It's okay, I won't force you." Rai smiled.

"Thank you." Shirley showed her face again.

"Why hide your face when you're absolutely beautiful?" Rai smiled.

"EH?" Shirley blushed.

"Did I say something wrong Shirley? You're so red, are you mad our something?" Rai leaned closer to Shirley and their lips were only inches away.

Shirley couldn't speak; she can feel a thousand of butterflies in her tummy.

Rai moved his hand and he moved Shirley's bangs into her left ear.

Rai leaned out and smiled.

"You look beautiful on any angles Shirley, please don't change, and if ever my memories will come back, please don't change yourself." Rai said.

Shirley knocked off herself and said.

"It's okay Rai, I promise I won't change." Shirley smiled.

Rai stood up and smiled.

"I have to go Shirley, I need to rest, please be careful." Rai said as he went off.

"_Oh Lelouch, where are you?" _Shirley thought.

Xxxxxxxxxx

"Where's Lady Nonnette?" Suzaku asked.

"She's currently attending the Knights of Rounds Meeting." Lloyd said.

"Oh, is it all about Princess Cornelia?" Schneizel joined.

"You're Majesty!" Suzaku bowed.

"Hello Prince Schneizel." Lloyd smiled.

"Now answer my question please." Schneizel said.

"Yes, it's all about Princess Cornelia your majesty." Suzaku said.

"I see." Schneizel walked away and went inside the conference room.

"It's my entire fault." Suzaku said.

"Don't blame yourself Suzaku." Cecile said.

Xxxxxxxxxxx(inside the conference room)xxxxxxxxxxxx

"What a huge disappointment for you Nonnette." A huge man with a white hair said in the screen.

"I'm so sorry about it Emperor Charles." Nonnette bowed.

"What are your plans about this?" A huge guy with a black curly hair said.

"I'll get the Princess no matter what." Nonnette said.

"Do you want us to aid you?" A blonde guy asked.

"There's no need." Nonnette assured.

"I see, I'll give you about 7 days for you to retrieve Cornelia, and if you don't you'll be facing a public execution." The emperor laughed.

Nonnette bit her lower lip and said.

"Yes, your majesty."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lelouch arrived at Ashford at exactly 3 AM.

He went to the student council room to finish his paper works.

But he stopped when he saw Shirley sleeping peacefully leaning on the table.

"_She…. She waited for me?" _Lelouch thought.

Lelouch took off his black polo and covered Shirley in it.

And he sat beside Shirley to finish his paperwork.

(After some HOURS)

Lelouch yawned and he Shirley smiling while sleeping.

"_She's cute." _Lelouch thought.

"She really is cute." Rai said.

Lelouch was about to scream when Shirley woke up.

"Lelou? Is that you?" Shirley said in a crooked voice.

Lelouch glared at Rai.

"_Is he telling me to hide... I SHOULD HIDE." _Rai thought as he ran to the book shelves.

"Yes, IT'S ONLY ME." Lelouch said.

"Oh." Shirley blushed.

"What are you doing here Shirley?" Lelouch asked.

"Uh…" Shirley said.

"You waited here for me? Are you trying to do or ask me something Shirley?" Lelouch asked.

"Well, I want you to go with me to a concert Lelou, you see, my father usually gives me some things and I never expected that he would give me this kind of ticket, and….. I'm not forcing you to come.. It's just" Shirley said.

"I'll come." Lelouch smiled.

"You will?" Shirley's eyes widened.

"You heard me." Lelouch smiled.

"Oh thank you Lelou!" Shirley shrieked.

"Now, please go back to your quarters it's pretty dangerous here." Lelouch said.  
"Oh I see, thank you Lelouch." Shirley said as she ran away.

"You should've to have to walk her you know." Rai said.

"Is my yes not that enough?" Lelouch said.

"It is not, that's not a true gentleman Lelouch." Rai said.

Lelouch sat back to the table and he opened his laptop.

"Why is it that you need to capture Cornelia?" Rai asked.

"I need her for my mother's whereabouts in her assassination." Lelouch said.

"I see. What are your plans to her? Did you ask her about it already?" Rai asked.

"Yes, I even used my geass, but no she didn't have to further her investigations, because the emperor said that it was the terrorists fault, nothing more nothing else." Lelouch said.

"I see." Rai said.

"Do you know something about it Rai?" Lelouch asked.

"I do not know, I still don't have my complete memories." Rai said.

"I see." Lelouch said.

"When we were exiled, what did you do?" Lelouch asked.

"Still the same things, but Euphy was saddened the most." Rai said.

"Euphy? But why?" Lelouch asked.

"Because, she misses Nunnally and You, especially Queen Marianne." Rai smiled.

"I see, how about your parents' death? Do you wish to investigate about it? I'll help you with it." Lelouch said.

"There's no need. I can do it all of my own, but I do think that your mom's death and my parents' death have something or somewhat like a connection." Rai said.

"What do you mean?" Lelouch said.

"I don't know. That's what I always felt." Rai said.

" I have to go Lelouch, I need to take a rest." Rai stood up.

"Hey Rai." Lelouch said.

"Yes?" Rai said.

"Meet me at the headquarters after school; I'll give you a very special mission." Lelouch said.

"Okay." Rai said as he waved goodbye to Lelouch.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

It was 9 in the morning and as usual, Lelouch was sleeping.

"Hey Lelouch." Suzaku said.

"Uhh?" Lelouch said.

"Be awake, you wouldn't let yourself lose your purpose in studying right?" Suzaku said.

Lelouch tilted his head up, and listened to the teacher.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

All of the student council members were on the rooftop; all of them were eating the lunches.

"Hey Lelouch take care of Shirley okay?" Milly smirked.

"Ohhhhhh what do we have here?" Suzaku teased.

"Uhh…. I'm just taking Shirley into a concert." Lelouch said.

.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Rai was in the Black Knights headquarters.

General Tohdoh approached him and said.

"Commander Zero is waiting at you at Cornelia's cell." Tohdoh said.

"Thank you General." Rai bowed.

Xxxxxx

"Zero, I'm here." Rai said.

"I want you to wear this." Zero said.

"But, it…" Rai said.

"It's time for them to be pressured. Two Zeros would be enough." Zero said.

"I see." Rai said.

Rai went into a changing room and changed into his Zero suit, the suit was colored sky blue and the mask was colored by blue.

Rai went back and he saw Zero.

"You won't be riding the Club this time; you'll be carrying Cornelia while on top of the knightmare." Zero said.

"I see." Rai said.

"Now let's go." Zero said.

Rai went inside the cell and he carried Cornelia in a bridal style.

Before Zero met up with Rai, he sent the Britannian forces a note that they will return Cornelia in the Camelot Research Facility.

The Britannian forces were ready.

As well as the Black Knights.

"Hey Zero." Rai said.

"Yes?"

"Don't forget about Shirley." Rai said.

"I won't."

The knightmare which Zero stole in Kaminejima island flew to the area.

"THERE'S ZERO!" A man shouted.

The britannian forces were ready to attack.

Zero landed in front of the research facility and there they found Cornelia in a blue version of Zero in his arms.

"I have come in peace this time… "Zero announced as he went outside the cockpit.

Infront of Zero's knightmare was the Lancelot and and an Akatsuki knightmare that was piloted by Nonnette Enneagram.

"GIVE HER BACK!" Nonnette shouted.

"You don't have any rights to that to her majesty!" Suzaku said.

"As promised." A blue version of Zero said.

The blue version of Zero jumped back down, he didn't mind the weight of the Princess, and as long as he can ensure her safety he'll be okay.

But Euphemia ran and she broke the silence.

"Sister!" Euphemia cried.

Euphemia ran towards the blue version of Zero and Suzaku jumped out of his knightmare to ensure the safety of **his **princess.

Euphemia stopped when he realized the blue version of Zero.

The blue version of Zero walked towards her direction and he handed Cornelia to Suzaku.

And after he handed Cornelia, all guns were pointed to Rai.

"HAHAHA! You think you can get away from this?" Nonnette laughed.

But Euphemia interrupted.

"STOP THIS! AS THE HEIR TO THE THRONE! I ANNOUNCE, DON'T KILL HIM….. FOR THIS TIME ONLY! SINCE HE RETURNED ONE OF THE PRINCESSES OF BRITANNIA!" Euphemia announced.

The blue Zero bowed and jumped his way to the knightmare.

"You never fail to amuse me my milady." The real zero announced.

"Now I want you all to meet Lie!" Zero announced.

"He'll be here to ensure safety and provide equality! As well as the Black Knights!" Zero announced.

Zero went inside to his cockpit but Lie stayed outside.

He enjoyed the view of being united.

"_I wonder how does that feel." _He thought.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

(in Ashford)

Lelouch was in his Ashford Uniform preparing for his date with Shirley.

When he saw Rai went outside with his Ashford Uniform too.

"Rai where are you going?" Lelouch said.

"I'm going to the concert that you will go to, I won a raffle promo." Rai smiled.

"I see, see you there I guess." Lelouch waved.

Rai walked away.

Lelouch was about to go when he heard some banging.

"AAAAAAAAAH!" Nunnally shouted.

"Nunnally!" Lelouch said, as he dashed his way into Nunnally.

Nunnally was unconscious, and her head was bleeding.

"Oh no. SAYOKO!" Lelouch called out.

"Yes Master Lelou—" Sayoko gasped.

"Let's carry her to the hospital master." Sayoko said.

Xxxxxxxxx

The concert was starting and there were two available seats.

"_Is Lelouch and Shirley here yet?"_ Rai thought.

Rai stood up and he went outside.

"_Oh it's raining. It's a good thing I brought my umbrella." _Rai smiled.

As he walked to the area.

He saw Shirley in a corner.

Standing in the pouring rain.

Rai approached Shirley.

"Shirley? Why are you here? Where's Lelouch?" Rai asked.

"Rai….. can you please tell me if Zero is good or bad?" Shirley asked.

"I… do not know, I'm still having doubts." Rai answered.

"He did say that he only kills the bad people right?" Shirley looked into Rai.

"_She's crying?!" _Rai thought.

"Yes… yes he did." Rai answered as he covered Shirley into his umbrella.

"Now.. why.. why did he killed my father Rai?*cries* He was a good person *cries* he never*cries* hurt anyone before*cries* why? My father got buried in the landslide in Narita he *cries* was only there for research..*cries*" Shirley cried as she went to hug Rai.

"Shi-shirley, I'm really sorry…. I didn't know." Rai stuttered.

"WHY? *cries* WHY RAI? WHY? *cries*" Shirley sobbed.

"Shirley… let me help you." Rai said.

Rai threw his umbrella off and he raised Shirley's head. He bowed his head, and he met Shirley's cold lips.

Shirley gasped making Rai's tongue easier to come in to her mouth. Shirley's lips were cold but her mouth was warm.

Shirley closed her eyes, and she made the kiss deeper by clenching Rai's polo.

And Rai made the kisser deeper by touching Shirley on her waist and pulling her closer.

But little did they know.

There was Lelouch standing.

His purple eyes widened.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N- HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HA! OKAY, so yes. You hated it? Don't worry, more harem moments due to some jealousy. TEHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE. And oh, sorry about some errors. Please do understand.**


	16. Fifteenth Step

_**Fifteenth Step- Jealousy Conquers All**_

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

It was an awkward time of the day in the Clubhouse.

Kallen was busy talking to Rai.

Lelouch was busy reading a book.

Suzaku was being nibbled by Arthur

Shirley was furiously blushing

Nina was on the computer

Rivalz was busy whispering to Milly

And Milly was listening to Rivalz

And Rai was sitting, playing chess all by himself.

And Milly broke the silence.

"Soooooooo, how's your date with Lelouch?" Milly smirked.

Rai looked up to Milly and he blushed.

"It…." Shirley said.

"Any opinions Lelouch?" Rivalz smirked.

"Hmp." Lelouch said.

"My father died…. And.." Shirley stuttered.

"I'm sorry Shirley." Milly frowned.

"It's okay, Rai hel-helped me." Shirley said.

"Oh you did? But how?" Suzaku stood up.

"EH?" Shirley shrieked.

"By kissing her." Lelouch joined in.

"YOU WHAT?!" Suzaku and Kallen said in unison.

"You heard him." Rai said.

"Ohhhh, how long? Was it great?" Milly smirked.

"WHAAAT!" Shirley blushed.

"296 seconds, and by the looks of it, Rai is a good kisser." Lelouch said.

"And you're not jealous?" Suzaku asked.

"Why should I?" Lelouch said in a cold manner.

"My father's burial will be this Friday." Shirley frowned.

"_She's changing the topic." _Nina thought.

"I see." Lelouch said.

"Hey Suzaku where's the Princess?" Kallen asked.

Nina looked into Suzaku.

"OH yes, since we're a year ahead we ended up our classes earlier, but she'll be here in… about now." Suzaku smiled.

"How was Princess Cornelia Suzaku?" Rai asked.

"She's into rehabilitation right now, she seems traumatized or being frustrated, but she's doing fine." Suzaku assured.

"It's a good thing." Rai smiled.

"_A GOOD THING?!" _Kallen thought.

And the awkward silence was back again.

But it broke when someone knocked on the door.

"Come in!" Milly smiled.

"Hello, is Mr. Hodges, Lamperouge, and Mr. Kururugi here? The Princess wants to see you at the gardens." A lady said.

"We're all here. We'll be going, thank you." Suzaku answered.

"Let's go guise!" Suzaku smiled.

Lelouch stood up, as well as Rai but Lelouch didn't even glance at Rai.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Nunnally and Euphemia we're already there in the Gardens, they prepared teas and cookies.

"This is will be great!" Euphemia exclaimed.

"Yes it will!" Nunnally smiled.

The trio arrived and they saw Nunnally and Euphemia.

"Hello your majesties!" Suzaku smiled.

"Majesties? MAJESTIES?" Rai pretended.

"He didn't know?" Suzaku nervously asked.

"He does, stop pretending Rai." Lelouch said.

Rai giggled and said "Got you there Suzaku!"

All of them giggled.

"How are your memories Rai?" Euphemia asked.

"No changes." Rai said.

"Oh." Euphemia answered.

"Here Rai, say AAAAA" Nunnally smiled as she put a cake into Rai's mouth.

"That was delicious Nunnally!" Rai smiled.

"Oh Rai, don't move." Euphemia said as she leaned into Rai and removed the icing into Rai's mouth.

"Thank you your majesty." Rai smiled.

Lelouch and Suzaku were all red because _how come Rai got the only attention?!_

"It's your last day right?" Lelouch asked.

"Yes." Euphemia frowned.

"Don't worry sister! You can still visit us!" Nunnally exclaimed.

"Yeah!" Suzaku smiled.

"How about this coming school festival?" Rai smiled.

"That would be great!" Euphemia smiled.

The four of them laughed and ate sweets together but it's time for them to go home.

"I have to go, I'm really sorry." Euphemia stood up.

"I'll escort you princess, as your knight." Suzaku said.

When Suzaku said the word knight, Euphemia stared at Rai. But Rai was confused.

"_Why is she staring at me?_

"Well, it's about time!" Rai stood up.

Lelouch stood up too.

"Can I carry Nunnally Lelouch?" Rai asked.

"Is it okay Nunnally?" Lelouch smirked.

"Yes, it would be great!" Nunnally smiled.

Lelouch twitched his eyes "_WHAT! GREAT? WHO IS SHE KIDDING? SHE NEVER EVER EVER LET ANYONE CARRY HER EXCEPT FOR ME, SAYOKO AND THE OTHERS!"_

Rai stepped down and carried Nunnally in his back.

"Are you comfortable Nunnally?" Rai asked.

"Yes I am, Are you comfortable?" Nunnally asked.

"Well, with your arms wrapped around me, I'm completely fine." Rai smiled.

Nunnally blushed at Rai's statement.

Lelouch was in deep read with jealousy and anger.

"Hey, stop flirting." Lelouch said.

This made Euphie and Suzaku giggle.

The four of them made their way to the School Gate.

"Goodbye Euphie, I will see you soon." Lelouch said as he hugged Euphemia.

"Thank you Lelouch, I will see you soon too." Euphemia smiled.

"Good bye sister." Nunnally smiled.

Euphemia leaned in and kissed Nunnally's forehead.

"I will see you soon." Euphemia smiled.

"I guess, good bye for now, take care." Rai smiled.

"Oh Rai, I will miss you the most." Euphemia smiled as she hugged Rai and kissed his cheeks.

Suzaku stood up and his eyes widened.

Suzaku faked a cough and it looks like a signal to Euphie to go.

"Goodbye." Euphemia waved.

"See you tomorrow." Suzaku smiled.

"Now, put my sister here, her arms seems tired." Lelouch said as he pushed the wheelchair to Rai.

Rai obliged and put Nunnally on the wheelchair.

"Now let me and Nunnally rest, see you tomorrow **Hodges." **Lelouch said.

"_Last name basis? Is he mad at me or something?"_ Rai thought.

"I see, see you too tomorrow." Rai waved.

It was 7:30 in the evening and Rai was busy strolling in Ashford Academy.

He went inside the Cathedral when he heard someone was singing.

When he went inside he saw C.C singing.

C.C stopped.

"Don't stop." Rai said.

"I already stopped." C.C said.

"Oh you." Rai smiled.

"Hello Rai." C.C approached Rai.

And Rai welcomed C.C through his arms.

"This feeling is so familiar." Rai said.

"You did say?" C.C smiled.

Rai sat on the floor facing the huge crucifix and C.C joined him.

"Can you still remember Layla?" C.C asked.

"La-layla?" Rai asked.

"Yes, you know, that blonde girl who seems to have an interest to you." C.C teased.

"Her name seems to ring the bell. Is she still alive?" Rai asked.

"Yes she is still alive and active until now." C.C smiled.

"Where is she right now?" Rai asked.

"I guess, she's in Paris." C.C smiled.

"Paris, France the city of Love….." Rai said.

"How about that place will be our honeymoon spot?" C.C teased.

Rai glared at C.C

C.C giggled "Okay fine, past is past."

Rai sighed and said. "I don't regret anything."

"You won't regret it until you know it." C.C stood up.

"Where are you going?" Rai asked.

"Pizza." C.C answered.

"Eh?" Rai asked.

"I can smell pizza, bye." C.C said as she ran away following the scent of the pizza.

Rai stood up and he went back to the Clubhouse, no one was there so he to go to Lelouch's place and ask him some questions.

Xxxxxxxxxx

"What are you doing here?" Lelouch asked.

"I'm sorry Lelouch…" Rai said.

"You're sorry? About what?" Lelouch said.

"About Shirley, and some things." Rai said.

"Apology accepted." Lelouch smiled.

"Oh, I really am." Rai said.

"I said apology accepted." Lelouch said.

"Oh yes, there's no classes tomorrow right?" Rai asked as he was gestured by Lelouch to come in.

Rai sat on the bed while Lelouch sat on the desk.

"Yes, because it's Sunday." Lelouch said.

"What are your plans?" Rai asked.

"I'll send you to France." Lelouch said.

"France?" Rai's eyes widened.

"Yes, for weapon purposes." Lelouch said.

" I see, but when?" Rai asked.

"Maybe someday but not now." Lelouch said.

"I see." Rai said.

"How are your memories Rai?" Lelouch asked.

"No progress." Rai said.

"I see, can you remember any events?" Lelouch asked.

"I….I don't know." Rai said.

"Don't force yourself." Lelouch said.

"But… I.. I have to go, do you want to tell me something before I leave?" Rai asked.

"I don't have. But be on standby at the headquarters." Lelouch said.

"I see, Good Night Lelouch." Rai walked off from Lelouch's room and went to his quarters.

Rai laid his self down.

"Layla….. her name seems to ring the bell.. _Layla…" _Rai smiled as he went into his sleep.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N- HAHHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHA Layla is from Code Geass: Akito the Exiled I recommend you all to watch the first episode, it's still airing, I had fun watching the first episode, I'm still waiting for the second episode to come out. Sorry for the mistakes again! Gome nasai~! **

**And keep reviewing! **


	17. Sixteenth Step

_**Sixteenth Step- Oh Rai.**_

Xxxxx

It was a sunny Sunday morning in Area 11.

Rai excused his self from his duty.

He asked for a dayoff.

It's been 5 months since Rai joined the army.

But he can't remember the persons who made his life into chaos.

And why was he put in sleep for two years?

But Rai was satisfied.

For two months, it will Nunnally's birthday.

And Rai should pick a present.

He was in the Mall and he was searching.

He wanted to call Shirley but he can't, thinking that it may be awkward since the kissing incident.

"_Now what should I pick for Nunnally? Girls like dresses… maybe dresses." _Rai smiled.

Rai went into a little shop where teenagers these days would like to go with.

"Hello Sir! Welcome to BT Shoppe? What is it that you like sir?" A lady asked.

"Hello, I'm only here to find a dr-dress, for my- **little sister.**" Rai smiled.

"Well, Sir, I'll lead you into that isle." The lady said as she went into her way.

Rai followed.

Rai stopped when he saw a white knee level dress with a ribbon on its side.

Rai stared at it and smiled as he imagined Nunnally in that dress.

Rai was about to pick-out the dress when someone grabbed it.

"This is beautiful!" A girl exclaimed.

"Excuse… Excuse me Miss." Rai said.

"Rai?" The girl smiled.

"Eu-EUP—" Rai was stopped when Euphemia covers Rai's mouth with her hand.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Euphemia was disguising herself.

She wore a huge eyeglass (refer to the episode where Euphemia and the other student council members were kidnapped) and a pink knee leveled dress with a sunhat.

"How are you Rai? It's been like 3 **years!" **Euphemia smiled.

"It's only 3 months Euphie." Rai said.

"Oh stop it!" Euphemia sipped her strawberry shake.

"Why are you here again?" Rai smiled.

"Leisure." Euphemia answered.

"For that only?" Rai raised an eyebrow.

"Yep." Euphemia smirked.

"You can be a child sometimes Euphy." Rai smiled.

Euphemia mumbles something.

"What is it Euphy?" Rai asked.

"Nothing." Euphemia smiled.

"It's 4 o'clock in the afternoon, what are your plans at this hour? Aren't you coming back?" Rai asked.

"Actually, I'm going to France after 3 days, and I want to explore Japan more." Euphemia smiled.

"You want to explore this country by going alone and disguising yourself as a nobody?" Rai asked.

"But, I want to have adventures Rai! You promised me!" Euphemia said.

"I can't recall it." Rai said.

"You even promised me, that you will meet me at the Gardens before.." Euphemia gasped.

"Before what?!" Rai said.

"Before you were kidnapped, you promised me to meet at Aries Villa, because I need to tell you. that…." Euphemia said.

"To tell me that?" Rai asked.

"To tell you…. that.. I LOVE you Rai!" Euphemia blushed.

Rai's eyes widened.

"But that was two years ago." Rai said.

"Indeed, I have loved you Rai for a very long time." Euphemia confessed.

"I see. So, you wanted to confess to me before I was kidnapped. What a tragedy." Rai said.

"Not only that." Euphemia smiled.

"Not only that?" Rai asked.

"I wanted you to become my knight." Euphemia smiled.

"Oh. I see." Rai said.

"And after that…" Euphemia said.

"I don't want to know more." Rai stopped Euphemia.

"I see, that's good now." Euphemia smiled.

"I think you should go back now." Rai said.

"I won't." Euphemia protested.

"It's dangerous" Rai warned.

"But Rai! Please don't leave me.." Euphemia said.

"I just…" Rai stood up.

"Don't leave me again Rai!" Euphemia said.

Rai raised his hands in defeat and in return he was hugged by Euphemia.

"It's 5:30, where do you want to rest?" Rai asked.

"REST? We should find a place to rest first, then go back to exploring Japan!" Euphemia clinged to Rai's arms.

"_His arms are tough, he's been working out." _Euphemia thought.

"You can't stay to Ashford, It's pretty dangerous, and _risky." _Rai said.

"How about there!" Euphemia pointed out a small inn.

"Okay then." Rai and Euphemia walked into a small inn.

Xxxxxxxxx

"Well what do we present to our lovely couples?" An old man smiled.

Rai blushed to the old man's statement as well as Euphy.

"Can we have a room for two please?" Rai asked.

"Sorry young man, but we only have one bed….. and it's suitable for two persons at a very cheap price." The old man grinned.

Rai was pretty uncomfortable.

"Are you sure with this?" Rai asked.

"Yes, it's pretty elegant for me, and we'll be staying here for a night so nothing's wrong." Euphemia smiled.

"Well, take one room please." Rai ordered.

"Yes sir!" The oldman smiled.

Th old man handed the key to Rai.

"Good Luck, I hope that it won't fail." The old man grinned.

Rai was disgusted at the old man's comment.

Euphy stared at Rai.

"What do-do-does he mean?" Euphie asked.

"I-it's nothing. Don't mind someone like him." Rai said.

Then the pair walked off to their room.

"Well, this is it." Rai said as he unlocked the door.

When Euphy pushed the door open, the room was small yet fancy.

There were a chandelier, a dining area, a small kitchen, and a little bed.

"Do you know how to cook Euphy?" Rai asked.

"I do. Let's cancel the activities for tonight, instead, let's go out and buy some materials!" Euphie exclaimed.

"Yes, and our clothes too." Rai said.

"No, it would be pretty expensive, I can wear your polo Rai for sleeping, you'll only need a one shirt and some underpants for tonight." Euphy smiled.

"I see, okay then, let's go out." Rai said.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey where's Rai?" Kallen asked

"He's out for some day-off." Ishida answered.

"Where do you think he is now?" Kallen asked

"I don't know." Ishida answered.

"Can you trace him?" Kallen asked

"Are you really that desperate?" Ishida smirked.

"I AM NOT! It's not, that. It's just…. " Kallen blushed

"_A tsundere eh?"_ Ishida smirked at her thought

"Okay, let's trace that pretty boy." Ishida smiled.

"How old are you again Ishida?" Kallen asked.

"19 years old, oh look." Ishida smiled.

"It's Rai in the market….. but with.." Kallen stopped

"He has a girlfriend? I thought that you." Ishida stuttered

"THAT IDIOT! I'll KILL HIM WHEN HE GETS HERE!" Kallen said.

"Relax, maybe it's just her friend." Ishida assured.

"Hmmp!" Kallen said.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Well, I hope that tonight's dishes would be great Euphy." Rai smiled.

"Oh it would be great Rai!" Euphy smiled.

Rai and Euphy went back to their room.

Rai put the bags down on the table, while Euphy prepared herself.

"Hey Euphy, where should I put my polo?" Rai asked.

"Put them on the table." Euphie said.

Rai gulped as he unbutton his polo and neatly folded them and he put them on the table.

Rai searched the bag and he found a white shirt with a long black pants.

Euphy got out in the shower with only a towel that covers her body.

"_Euphy has changed…. Especially when it comes to her physical appearance."_Rai thought as he blushed.

"Are you okay Rai? You're so red." Euphy said as she put a hand on Rai's forehead.

"_I can see her… breasts."_ Rai blushed.

"EH, Euphy, please change your clothes." Rai said as he looked into a different direction.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Euphy leaned out.

Euphy wore the polo that Rai used with a very short shorts

Rai was stunned, Euphy looked really beautiful and that loose polo and a very short shorts.

"So, My _husband,_please wait." Euphy smiled.

"Since when did we engage in this kind of agreement?" Rai asked.

Euphy giggled.

Rai turned on the TV and he was watching the news.

When suddenly a breaking news…

"_The Royal Knights has been busy due to the fact that the third princess of Britannia has been kidnapped, Knights from this Area are quite busy searching for her majesty." _

"What is that Rai?" Euphy asked from the kitchen.

"Oh…. It's….. we'll discuss it later." Rai answered.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

"HE'S IN AN INN WITH A GIRL?!" Kaguya screamed.

C.C smirked.

"Yes." Kallen said.

"What's up with the commotion?" Zero joined in.

"Zero's with a girl, in an INN!" Kaguya yelled.

"Oh, Good for him." Zero smirked.

Xxxxxxx

Euphy prepared a beef steak, with a carbonara and a garlic bread.

"You're really good with this." Rai smiled.

"How would you know? You didn't even taste it!" Euphy smirked.

"By the looks and smell of it, it certainly shows that it is good." Rai smiled.

Euphy giggled.

Rai tasted and he was amazed by the taste.

He continued eating.

Euphy was so happy.

"That was delicious Euphy." Rai smiled.

"You think so?" Euphy blushed.

"I do!" Rai exclaimed.

"So what was the news all about?" Euphy asked.

"After eating, You'll go back to the palace." Rai said.

"But why?" Euphy asked.

"Everyone is searching for you Euphy, I can't afford any damage anymore." Rai said.

"What do you mean?" Euphy asked.

"I mean, I don't want you to be hurt or anyone." Rai said.

"Fine, But let me sleep first, and then first thing in the morning, you'll help me in going back." Euphy grinned.

"Fine." Rai stood up and he fixed the table.

"I'll wash the dishes!" Euphemia said.

"Fine fine fine." Rai smiled.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Euphy let's sleep." Rai said.

Euphy was idly standing.

"Are you alright Euphy?" Rai asked.

"Oh yes, where should I sleep?" Euphy asked.

"I'll be on the couch, sleep on the bed." Rai said.

"Let's sleep together Rai." Euphy smiled.

"But…" Rai blushed.

"Nothing will happen… if you won't or don't cross the line." Euphemia smiled.

"Okay, but, we will have our boundaries." Rai sighed.

"You don't have any trust in yourself Hodges?" Euphemia smiled.

"_Well this is new, she seems like she's the older one here."_ Rai thought

"Well, your majesty, as your _knight _I should ensure your safety." Rai smiled.

"Knight? You mean.. you wanted to be my knight?" Euphy's eyes widened.

"Oh, Is Suzaku enough?" Rai asked.

"Yes.. but." Euphy said.

"Let's lay it all down shall we? I guess that you will receive a _royal nagging_ from her majesty." Rai smiled.

"Fine." Euphy pouted.

Rai was turned off the lights, and he faced in an opposite direction where Euphy is facing.

Minutes later, Euphy felt warmness in her body.

But when she turned around, she saw Rai spooning her.

"Hey Rai." Euphy said in a smooth voice.

"Hmmm?" Rai hummed.

"Please don't leave me." Euphy asked.

"I would like that to happen and I would try not to leave you anymore Euphy" Rai smiled.

Euphy snuggled to Rai and she rested on Rai's arms and chest.

Rai leaned closer and he kissed Euphy's head and there he slept.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was a sunny Monday morning in Ashford Academy.

"Where's Suzaku?" Rivalz asked.

"He's her knight remember? She went off to find the princess, who has been reported missing." Milly said.

"How about Rai?" Rivalz asked again.

"I don't know." Milly answered.

"Couldn't be, that Rai courted the Princess to escape her duties and to live with him forever?" Rivalz smirked.

"Stop thinking such impossible things." Kallen joined in.

"Good Morning Kallen." Lelouch greeted.

"Good Morning." Nina said.

"Good Morning!" Shirley smiled.

"Good Morning Mrs. Hodges!" Rivalz and Milly said.

"Idiots." Kallen pouted.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

"OPEN THIS DOOR NOW!" A guy yelled.

"Who is it?" Rai groogily said.

"THIS IS GOVERNESS-GENERAL CORNELIA LI BRITANNIA!" Cornelia yelled.

Rai didn't know what to do, so he did the best choice. _His Geass_

Rai stopped the time.

He carried Euphy up and she hid her under the closet.

"I'm sorry Euphy." Rai said.

Rai disguised his self, he changed his hair and he wore an eyeglass.

Rai deactivated his geass and said.

"Sorry for the delay, I was busy with my clothes, you can come in." Rai said in a deeper voice.

The soldiers came in and searched for the whole room.

"Where is your _girlfriend _sir?" The old man asked.

"She's out for school." Rai said.

The Princess came in.

"Who are you?" Cornelia's eyes widened.

"Rainier Hudson." Rai said.

"I see." Cornelia twitched her eyes.

Rai bowed to the princess.

"Are you studying Mr. Hudson?" Cornelia asked.

"I am not." Rai said.

"I see." Cornelia said,

"Princess! We can't find Lady Euphemia." The soldier said.

'Let's go!" Cornelia said.

Before exiting the room, Cornelia glared at Rai.

Rai was in relief.

"You can go out now." Rai said.

"Th-thank you Rai." Euphemia said.

"Sure, now be ready, I need to go to school." Rai said.

"But you'll be late." Euphemia said.

"It's okay." Rai smiled.

"Oh Rai, I can go all on my own." Euphemia smiled.

"It is a knight's duty to secure his princess' protection." Rai bowed to Euphy.

Euphy giggled and bowed to Rai.

"Now get changed okay?" Rai smiled.

"Okay." Euphemia smiled.

Euphemia wore her clothes from yesterday

And Rai wore his Ashford Uniform.

Xxx

"It's 9:30 in the morning! Where's RAI HODGES?!" Milly yelled.

"No sign." Rivalz said.

"Rai said that he'll be out for some gambling." Lelouch faked a smirk.

"WHAT? You taught him.." Shirley said.

"Yep, I'll finish his work and mine too, no need to worry." Lelouch assured.

"_Darn that playboy." _Lelouch thought.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey Rai, this is not the direction.." Euphy said.

Rai stopped as well as Euphy, when suddenly, Rai grabbed Euphemia's wrist.

"Where are we going?!" Euphemia said.

While running, Rai was smiling wide.

That made Euphy's heart beat faster.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Well, here it is!" Rai said.

"This is…" Euphy's eyes widened.

"Do you like it? It took me much time to find this place." Rai said.

"It's pretty amazing." Euphemia said.

They were in a small forest in the Area 11's park.

There they found a small lake with animals in it. Some pretty colorful trees were found too.

Rai let go of Euphemia's wrist. And after he did that, Euphemia ran like a bird.

Rai smiled.

Xxxxxxxxxx

"Oy, Lelouch! It's 6:30 in the evening, are you done yet?" Rivalz said.

"Oh yeah, let me finish this…and I'm done!" Lelouch said.

"Good, now I'll close this okay?" Rivalz said.

"Okay." Lelouch said.

"Darn that Rai." Lelouch mumbled.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rai and Euphemia went exploring, they spent their whole day in the Area where they ate, played, talked and had fun together.

The both of them are in a bench facing the beach.

"Hey Euphy." Rai said.

"Hmmmm?" Euphemia hummed.

"Did you enjoyed this day?" Rai asked.

"You bet! I really liked it when.." Euphy stopped when she found her way to Rai's blue eyes.

"Yes?" Rai asked.

Euphy's eyes were closed, and she leaned in to Rai.

Rai did the same, he closed his eyes and leaned in to the girl.

Rai and Euphy's lips were only inches apart when the both of them stopped.

**(EUPHIE'S POV)**

I was about to kiss Rai when a sudden realization hit me. I love Suzaku as well as Rai, I don't know what to do, and because of that… I stopped leaning in and stared into Rai's close eyes, he opened his eyes and smiled.

**(RAI'S POV)**

What should I do? WHY AM I PANICKING? It's just a kiss, just a kiss, maybe if I kiss her I can recover some of my memories, but why is it that this feeling is different? It seems like anger, and pity are battling inside me. Anger? Pity? What are those? I don't have that feeling before. Well except for the Britannian army, but why pity? DARN IN, I don't know what to do. OH WAIT, she stopped leaning, I shou—I should stop too, but what should I do now? Is she staring at me? I should open my eyes…..Why am I smiling? I guess, that's normal, since she can't comprehend what's happening too. What am I thinking? Why these kind of things now? My head hurts, thousand thoughts are running inside my head. I…

**(GENERAL POV)**

Euphy stopped leaning into Rai and when Rai felt that she stopped leaning, Rai did the same and gave an ambiguous smile to Euphy.

"I think it's time for you to go home Euphy." Rai said.

"Bu-"She was cut off when she felt numbness running through her body and then she fell into a deep sleep.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

When Euphy woke up she was in her bedroom.

And when she looked into her side, she saw Cornelia with a tear in her eyes.

"Euphy!" Cornelia cried.

"There's no need for you to cry sister, I had fun, and yes, I met a certain someone." Euphemia smiled.

"And who could that be?" Cornelia asked.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was 10:00 in the evening when Rai arrived in the Black Knight's headquarters.

And he was in deep shock when every girls of the room were glaring at him.

"Can I help you?" Rai asked in a nervous voice.

"Good Luck." C.C smirked.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N- AHHAHAHAHAAHAHA WELL, it's long isn't it? Sorry for the late update guys, I was busy or well, I'd rather choose LAZY to write, since I'm very busy with our club. **** and oh, forgive me for the errors, I didn't review or reread the story. I still have 5 stories to update to. So thankyou and don't forget to review! More power to you guys! And to myself also. lol**


	18. Seventeenth Step

_**Seventeenth Step- Blushes**_

_**Xxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

The situation where the silver haired boy right now is awkward.

Every girls in the headquarters were staring at him.

"What's wrong?" Rai asked in confusion.

"YOU-YOU CHEATER!" Kaguya yelled.

"Excuse me?" Rai asked again.

"You're with some other girl, yesterday and _today_" Kallen said.

"Oh, she- she got lost, and I have to help her." Rai said.

"She got lost? And because of that you have to sleep with her?" C.C smirked.

"WHAT? WE DID NOT! She slept on the bed, and I slept on the couch." Rai defended.

"You don't say?" Rakshata smirked.

Rai who was angry because of the some jealous girls had enough.

"If you won't believe me then fine, I respect that, but how can I lie to my subordinates?" Rai said.

All of them were in silence.

"I'm sorry my prince." Kaguya apologized.

"I guess, me too." Kallen said.

"Apology accepted, now please, I need to go back to Ashford." Rai said.

"No need, Lelouch already finished your work." Kallen said.

"Oh, I guess I should thank him." Rai said.

"And where are you going?" C.C asked.

"To Zero, I need to discuss things with him." Rai said, as he bid them goodbye

"That was embarrassing." Kallen pouted.

Kaguya giggled.

Xxxxxxxx

"Zero?" Rai asked.

"Yes, come in." Zero said.

"Hello, I—"

"No need to explain things, how was Euphy?" Lelouch asked.

"Oh, she's okay." Rai smiled.

"Take a seat." Zero said as he pointed a seat.

"Thanks." Rai then sat down.

"You see, we're currently lacking some equipment Rai." Zero said.

"And what do you want me to do?" Rai asked.

"All Areas will held an all school celebration in France." Zero said.

"By Areas you mean countries?" Rai asked.

"Yes, and Ashford Academy has been chosen to be the representative in this Area." Zero said.

"I see, and why is it connected to some equipment that are lacking in our organization" Rai asked.

"A very good question, you'll be our con, or somewhat like a lookout, read this." Zero said as he handed a document to Rai.

"What is this?" Rai said as he opened the document.

"It's the list of student's in France who are the members of the Army in that Area." Lelouch said.

Rai opened the document and he saw some names.

"Hmmm, I see. There are a lot of them." Rai said.

"Indeed." Zero nodded.

"Wait, Layla Mal-cal?" Rai raised an eyebrow.

"Do you know her?" Lelouch asked.

"No, it's just that-"

"Can me and this gentleman here talk alone?" C.C interrupted.

"Sure, come back to me after you finished your conversation with that witch." Zero said.

"Thank you, Please excuse me." Rai stood up and bowed to Zero.

Xxxxxxxxxx

"So, you're with the boy who saved you from the hijacking incident?" Guilford said.

"Yes indeed!" Euphemia smiled.

"And who is he?" Suzaku asked.

"I- I forgot to ask him." Euphie giggled.

"You forgot to ask him? And how is that?" Cornelia asked.

"I don't kno—ow." Euphie blushed.

"Do you like him sister?" Schneizel asked.

"I do—I DO NOT!" Euphemia denied.

"Please princess, calm down." Suzaku said.

"I'm sorry." Euphy bowed and sat back down.

"Can you describe his physical appearance your majesty?" Nonnette asked.

"Well, he has a silver hair, a perfect body structure, blue eyes." Euphie said.

"How tall is he?" Nonnette asked again.

"About… 2 inches taller than you." Euphemia smiled.

"I see." Nonnette said.

"Silver hair, Blue eyes… hmmmmmmmm." Cornelia said.

"Hello your majesties, I'm just here to get Suzaku, good day and goodbye." Llyod said as he grabbed Suzaku out of the room.

"Well that was unrespectable." Kanon said.

"It's okay, he's a noble." Schneizel smiled.

"Are you okay sister?" Euphemia asked.

"Can you still remember Rai? Schneizel?" Cornelia asked.

"Oh, that boy…. That _half-blood prince_ of course I do." Schneizel smiled.

"How are the reports about him?" Cornelia asked.

"He's been confirmed dead by the emperor, and so I didn't continue my investigations." Schneizel said.

"So, where is his body?" Cornelia asked again.

"His last whereabouts were his body was taken care by the emperor as well as Queen Marianne's." Schneizel said.

"I see." Cornelia said.

"Are you okay sister?" Euphy asked again.

"Oh yes I am. I just remember on how you blush when you're hanging out with Rai." Cornelia teased.

"It was pretty obvious back then that you liked him." Schneizel and Cornelia giggled.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

"Do you want to talk about something C.C?" Rai asked.

"Yes, about that document that you are holding." C.C said.

"Oh yes, and why is it?" Rai asked again.

"Read the file about Layla Malcal." C.C said.

Rai read the whole document containing about Layla Malcal.

"She seems so familiar." Rai said.

"hmmmmmm." C.C said.

"Excuse me?" Rai said.

"Go to Paris." C.C said.

"But why?" Rai asked.

"You'll meet someone, and maybe there, some fragments of your memories might return." C.C smirked.

"I see." Rai stood up.

"You're going to talk to him?" C.C asked.

"Yes.." Rai said.

Rai walked away without glancing to C.C

**(C.C's POINT OF VIEW)**

He's been acting weird all of the sudden, maybe I'll trigger some of his memories…. But on what part? Or event? Hmmmmmmm. How about when we- oh wait, that's a bad one. I smirked to myself when I reminisced the time when me and Rai were kissing and he didn't know what to do so he just keep leaning in. It really made me laugh. "Oh Riasaki what have you done to this little boy of yours?" I asked Rai's beloved mother. "Don't worry, I'm not a bad babysitter… haha! You didn't change at all…

**(KALLEN's POINT OF VIEW)**

What am I doing? I stood no chance against some girls here in the headquarters as well in the school.

But he seems to like me…. Darn you Kallen! Think straight! Don't let your feelings conquer you! Conquer your feelings instead! Ugh! Wait… he's here.

**(RAI's POINT OF VIEW)**

I was about to talk to Zero when I saw Kallen who seems to be blushing..

"Kallen?" I snapped her out. "Hey Rai!" Kallen said.

She seems to be different than usual.

"Are you mad at me or something?" I asked her.

"I am not…" She said.

It was hard to believe her, especially when she's avoiding my gazes.

"You're mad at me." I said.

"I told you, I'm not mad." She denied it again.

I can see through her, especially in her body language.

But, she looks amazing in that outfit. While thinking that _kind _of thoughts, I snapped back to reality when I saw Kallen staring at me like I'm an old pervert.

"Oh sorry about that Kallen? Are you saying something?" I asked her.

"You're blushing." Kallen said.

"I am?" What a stupid question.

"Don't tell me that you're thinking of some dirty thoughts about me!" Kallen said.

"EH?" I blushed.

"YOU!" Kallen said.

"I promise! I didn't think any of those things, you in a bath suit? You in a towel? You and me in a bath together? I said.

Oh wait… WHAT?! I snapped myself out.

When I look into Kallen she was blushing furiously..

"Ka-Kallen…."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N- wahahahahahaha! What do you think? Sorry again for the late update. **


	19. Eighteenth Step

_**Eighteenth Step-**_

_**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Rai was an idiot.

And Kallen knew it, she was about to punch Rai when someone called out for Rai. And it was General Tohdoh.

"Can I borrow Rai Kallen?" Tohdoh asked.

"Yes General." Kallen bowed.

"I'm sorry Kallen, please excuse me." Rai said as he followed General Tohdoh.

**(RAI's POV)**

Thank you general for saving me. Now where are we going?

"Hey General, where are we going?" I asked him.

"I'll just have to explain things to you." Tohdoh said.

We stopped walking when we arrived at the Ghetto.

"What do you want General?" I asked him.

"Hey… Rai, can you still remember your mom?" Tohdoh asked him.

"My m—mom? Hmmmmm." I said.

"Yes, your mom." Tohdoh said.

"I do remember her." I smiled.

"I see, you should know that she used to be the love of my life." Tohdoh confessed.

"She was?" I asked with a raised voice.

Tohdoh chuckled and answered me "She was, but she chose your father, and I'm really happy about it."Tohdoh said.

"Oh, hey General, can you give me some information about my kidnapping incident?" I asked him.

"Oh yes, about that, 23 days after your "kidnapping incident" the emperor announced that you're dead and your body was found, we didn't really believe him at all." Tohdoh said.

"I see, General Tohdoh, what was my nickname in the household?" I asked him.

"Well, they used to call you _half-blood prince_" Tohdoh stood up.

"Half-blood prince, Ahh, the half-blood prince of Japan, Rai Sumeragi-Hodges." I said.

"I should go back Rai, good day." Tohdoh said as he bid goodbye.

**( GENERAL POV)**

It was Wednesday morning when Rai went inside the classroom.

"Kallen's not here, as well as Lelouch, where are those two?" Rivalz asked.

"We should have a meeting," Milly said.

After classes the student council members were there.

Lelouch arrived late, as well as Kallen.

"We are here to discuss about the celebration that will be held in France." Milly said in a serious tone.

When Milly speak or spoke in a serious tone, EVERYONE SHOULD BE SERIOUS.

"This year, we will be representing Ashford Academy, am I right President?" Lelouch asked.

"Yes indeed." Milly answered.

"Now, I'll assign all of you. and oh, We'll have a temporary Student Council member." Milly smiled.

"Is that even possible?" Kallen asked.

"If I say so." Milly smirked.

"Come inside!" Milly signaled.

And there, C.C came into the view.

"YOU!" Lelouch yelled.

"Excuse me?" C.C smirked.

"Do you know her Lelouch?" Shirley asked.

"Hey Lelouch, calm down." Rai said.

Lelouch obeyed and he sat down.

"Now, C.C will help us, since she's from France." Milly smiled.

Rai's eyebrows rose.

"You don't believe me?" C.C asked.

"I do believe you." Rai said.

"How did she ended up here again?" Kallen asked.

"Yeah, and a temporary member?" Suzaku asked.

"She just came out of nowhere and decided to join us. Pretty awesome isn't it?" Milly smiled.

"Yeah indeed." Lelouch rolled his eyes.

"Forgive him if he's like that, I broke up with him." C.C said.

Shirley's eyes widen.

"Oh." Rai frowned.

"Can you please go back to Lelouch?" Suzaku asked.

"I can't, I'm inlove with someone else." C.C looked at Rai.

Kallen immediately glared at Rai.

"Oh, so what about Paris?" Suzaku asked

"Oh yes, so the plans will be like this." Milly said.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

"Hello Cecile." Lloyd said.

"Hello." Cecile said while typing on the computer.

"Hey, can you call Suzaku and tell him to bring his friend." Lloyd said.

"Okay then." Cecile said

Xxxxxxxxxxx

While discussing the plans Suzaku's phone rang.

"Hello Miss Cecile?" Suzaku said.

"Hello, sorry to disturb you Suzaku but can you bring your friend over here, Lloyd asked me to do so." Cecile said.

"I'll try. See you later." Suzaku said as he dropped the phone.

"From who?" Rivalz asked.

"It's from Miss Cecile. Hey Rai." Suzaku called out.

"Yes?" Rai said.

"Can you come with me for some knightmare warm-ups?" Suzaku asked.

"I—I don't.." Rai said.

"It's okay, I think Kallen can understand." Lelouch said.

"EH?" Kallen blushed.

"Miss President, can me and Rai go?" Suzaku asked.

"Sure, take care." Milly waved.

"Let's go Rai." Suzaku said.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**(SUZAKU's POINT OF VIEW)**

Well, this is good, I'm not giving up on Rai, and he should join the military no matter what.

"Hey Rai, how are your memories?" I asked him.

"No progress." He said.

Me and Rai were walking.

"So, how's Kallen?" I asked him.

"What do you mean?"

"Is she a good girlfriend?" I asked him.

"I am not dating Kallen." He stated.

"I'm sorry, I thought you were…." I said.

"No need, I already know about your suspicions" He smiled.

Well, he really is special, maybe Lady Nonnette can teach him some techniques and together we will defeat the terrorists. I can see a bright future for this country if Rai can or would join the army.

"Suzaku… Can you tell me your family background?" Rai asked.

"Well, my father is the former prime minister of Japan, I was ONCE engaged to Kaguya Sumeragi, and most of my childhood years were spent with Lelouch and Nunnally." I answered.

"I see, Well that explains your closeness to the siblings." Rai said.

"You think so? How about you? Why are you so close with Lelouch?" I asked him.

He stopped for a moment and answered my question in a 'careful' tone.

"Lelouch… hmmmmmmmm. I don't know, maybe it's because I'm quite comfortable with him." He answered.

"How about Euph—I mean Princess Euphemia?" I asked him in desperation.

"The Princess? Maybe because she's a friendly person." Rai chuckled.

Well that makes sense, so I guess Euphy is available right now, I guess I don't have any conflicts with Rai anymore.

We arrived at our destination.

When we got there, Miss Cecile instructed us to wear our suits, I wore my usual suit with Gold trimmings, while Rai wore the same suit as mine but with different trimmings, his trimmings were light blue which suited him.

"Rai and Suzaku!" Sir Lloyd called us.

"Hello sir." Rai said.

"Hello sir Lloyd." I said.

"Rai, meet Lady Nonnette Enneagram, the knight of nine in the Knights of Rounds." Lloyd smiled.

"Hello m'lady, It's a pleasure meeting you." Rai bowed down and kissed Nonnette's right hand.

He's pretty used in meeting such high positions, couldn't be he's from the Britannia?

**(GENERAL POV)**

"Let's stop the introduction and move into fighting! Now Rai, you will battle with Suzaku with the new and improved Lancelot Club, while you Suzaku will try out the new Lancelot, while me and Nonnette here will observe you two, understand?" Lloyd asked.

"Yes sir!" Suzaku said.

"I do understand." Rai stated.

Both of them got into their positions.

When Lloyd started the signal we began fighting.

Suzaku was faster this time but It was not enough to knock Rai down.

The Lancelot started firing at the Club but the club was strong enough to switch places.

When the Lancelot stopped firing, it was Rai's turn to turn the tables.

Rai used the harkens to distract Suzaku,he used the harkens to fakingly hit the legs of the knightmare, which successfully Suzaku was distracted to, then he took out his sword and started striking at the Lancelot, but Suzaku was lucky to dodge the attacks.

Xxxxxxxx

"He's really good." Nonnette said.

"I told you." Lloyd said.

"Did you ask him yet?" Nonnette asked.

"Yep, but he declined." Lloyd said.

"Well maybe this time he'll say yes." Nonnette smirked.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Suzaku started dodging Rai's attacks.

Rai stopped when he thought that attacking him in this way is not enough.

"Oh wait." Rai smirked.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

**(SUZAKU's POV)**

He's so good, I don't want to dodge his attacks anymore.

"Hey Suzaku!... don't die in this battle!" Rai said over to the communicator with a smirk and in a matter of seconds, myself changed, and I can't control this feeling, that feeling of sudden urge to live… and everything was gone in a blink of an eye.

**(GENERAL POV)**

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH SUZAKU?" Nonnette yelled.

"Let him." Lloyd smirked.

Xxxxxxxx

"DIEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Suzaku yelled

"He's gotten desperate, as expected… hmmmm. I'll use this chance." Rai said.

Suzaku wasn't thinking at that time, and it was Rai's turn to change the situation.

The Club used its harkens to leap and when it came down it landed on the Lancelot the Club kicked the Lancelot's rifle and used its RBS to strike its left arm. But Rai stopped when he heard Lloyd yelling.

"STTTTTTTTTTTTTTOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOP!" Lloyd cried.

"Cecile now!" Lloyd cried

"Yes yes." Cecile pushed the button, and after pushing the Knightmares stopped moving.

"An auto stop thingy eh? Pretty productive." Nonnette smirked.

Both pilots were out of the knightmare. Suzaku was the last one to get out.

"That was pretty intense." Cecile said.

"Yes it was." Nonnette said.

"Rai, can you remember what happened?" Suzaku asked.

"Well, you were out of control and decided to attack the Club without thinking." Lloyd said.

"I did?" Suzaku asked.

"Yep." Rai answered.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rai was finishing dressing up into his Ashford Uniform

When the Camelot Crew along with Nonnette, approached Rai.

"Rai, you're a great devicer, I really want you to join our crew." Lloyd said.

"Yes and together we will change Britannia from within." Suzaku said.

"I wish that joining this crew would be easy, but I'm still recovering from my memories. I maybe good with knightmare piloting but I am not that good enough, I lack from experience, and yes.. Most of all I lack at my memories." Rai said.

"If you're having difficulties with joining this crew, then fine… I'll give you this badge." Nonnette said as she reached out a badge that looks similar to Suzaku's badge as a knight but the color of the stripes were blue and green.

"What is that?" Rai asked.

"It's a superior badge, with this, you can join any operations with my permission as my temporary assistant and you can use the Lancelot Club without Lloyd's consent." Nonnette said.

"Hey!" Lloyd said.

"What's mine is yours." Nonnette said as she handed out the badge to Rai and kissed his forehead.

"Welcome to the Britannian Military Rai-" Nonnette said.

"He's _temporary name _is Rai Hodges." Suzaku said.

"HE'S NAME IS WHAT?" Nonnette's eyes widen.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N- ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh hhhhhhhhhh, well what is this? Hahahahha! **


	20. Nineteenth Step

_**Nineteenth Step-**_

_**Xxxxxxxxxx**_

"You're… RAI HODGES?" Lloyd said.

Rai sighed for a moment and said.

"For the sixteenth time, yes. And yes, I'm that person." Rai said.

"I see. The you wouldn't need this badge then." Nonnette said.

"I don't need that, and I won't be returning." Rai said.

"But why?" Nonnette asked.

"I have lost half of my memories, and I need to recover them and I need to answer the mysteries." Rai said.

"I see. But with the power of Britannia, we can help you." Nonnette said.

"Sounds tempting but no, I have started my own path Nonnette." Rai said.

"I see. And now what are your plans?" Nonnette asked.

"As I said earlier, recover my memories and yes, find out everything else. And please, keep this meeting of us a secret." Rai said.

"But what if we won't." Lloyd said.

"I'm going to do something against your will." Rai warned.

"Hmmmmm. I'm sorry Rai, but I can't lie to the nation." Nonnette said.

"Very well then." Rai smiled as he closed his eyes and opened his right eye.

"I, Rai Hodges, command you to forget _EVERYTHING _about me!" Rai said as a bird was seen into his eyes.

Lloyd's and Nonnette's eyes were in orbs of blue.

When they got out, Cecile and Suzaku are waiting for them.

"So Rai? Are you in?" Suzaku asked with anticipation.

"Sorry my friend, But I have chose my own path, please understand, I wish you luck to your future missions." Rai said.

"I have to go. See some other." Rai bowed and waved goodbye.

"What happened back there?" Cecile asked.

"Oh, him he doesn't want to join so what's the use of forcing?" Lloyd said.

"And we don't even know him." Nonnette said.

"Oh." Suzaku frowned.

"Don't worry Suzaku, the princess have faith in you." Cecile said.

"Yeah, she has." Suzaku smiled.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Rai was walking in the streets of Area 11.

"Ahh thank goodness, now what should I do? Should I go back to the hideout? Or to Ashford?" Rai thought.

"Well, I should go back to Ashford." Rai said.

Xxxxxxxxx

"Hello Nunnally!" Shirley greeted.

"Hello Shirley? How was the meeting?" Nunnally asked.

"Oh it was better, but Rai and Suzaku have to go early." Shirley said.

"Oh I see. Where are you going Shirley?"

"I—have to prepare myself for the blue moon festival." Shirley blushed.

"Blue moon?"

"Yes, in the night sky of the blue moon, where you can confess your feelings to your loved one. Oh the romance!" Shirley said.

"Oh.. I see, thank you Shirley." Nunnally smiled.

"Anytime Nunnally!" Shirley said.

"_Hmmmmm. Blue Moon? It's a perfect time for me to confess, but how? He only treats me as his only little sister." _Nunnally gasped when she felt a tear from her eyes.

"Why are you crying Nunnally?" Lelouch asked in a concerned voice.

"It—it's nothing brother." Nunnally said.

"I won't accept that." Lelouch said.

"Well… it's abou—" Nunnally said.

"Hey Lelouch!" Rai joined them.

"Hello Rai." Lelouch said.

"Why are you—oh Nunnally why are you crying?" Rai asked.

Nunnally gasped again (But a little louder this time) and she didn't noticed that her tears were running down fast than before.

And then Lelouch knew it.

"YOU!" Lelouch pointed out.

"Huh? Me?" Rai raised an eyebrow.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?" Lelouch raised his voice.

"I swear, Nunnally can you please.." Rai said as he backed down to his steps.

"You—YOU! YOU MADE NUNNALLY CRY!" Lelouch raised his voice again.

Everyone was staring at them.

"STOP IT BROTHER! Rai didn't do anything!" Nunnally said as she pushed the button to her wheel chair and went away.

"NUNNALLY!" Rai and Lelouch said in unison.

They went running after Nunnally but when they got to Nunnally's direction. She was gone.

"Where's Nunnally?!" Lelouch said.

"NUNNALLY!" Rai shouted.

But no response, they were in the deep forest that was found in Ashford Academy.

Suddenly, Lelouch's phone rang.

"Hello?"

"hello there. Now, you must be a good boy or else she will die." A man said.

"Who's that?!' Rai asked.

Lelouch signaled Rai to shut up with his hand's raising slowly.

And after their conversation Suzaku joined in.

"Why are you here? Is something wrong?" Suzaku asked.

"It's Nunnally, she's been kidnapped." Lelouch stuttered.

"What? Do you know who the kidnapper is? Let's find Nunnally!" Suzaku said.

Lelouch smirked. And he told us his plans.

"Okay Rai, you'll go back to your classes." Lelouch said.

"But—" Rai said.

"It is partially your fault so please." Lelouch pleaded.

"Fine, but be careful." Rai said as he ran away.

Xxxxx

(**RAI's POV)**

No, I'm not giving up on this one, as soon as I was not in their sights anymore, I ran and went to my own.

But I stopped when I saw C.C

"Hey." I called her out.

"Oh it's you." She said.

"What are you doing here? You're supposed to be hiding." I said.

"Shhh." C.C said.

She grabbed my hand and we stopped by in the bench.

She sat down and I did the same too.

"So you're going to Paris?" She asked.

"Well yeah, we the student council body will go so, it's an advantage to the mission."

"Good." She said.

"I need to get back, I need to find Nunnally." I stood up but she grabbed me.

"No need, Lelouch already found her." She said.

I sat down and believed her words.

"How would you know?" I asked her.

"Because I know Lelouch." C.C said.

"Fine. " I said.

"What are your plans about your parents' death?" She asked.

"I have my own plan; you'll know it in the future."

"How about Kallen?" She smirked.

"I don't have any plans."

"why? I support you two." She smirked.

"Ugh… " I said.

She giggled and said.

"Can you still remember Mao?" She asked me.

"Oh.. that pycho." I answered.

"Well he's here, but I guess at this time-." I cut C.C off when I heard that he's here, and the thought of Nunnally being his captive scared me.

"Sorry C.C but Lelouch can't handle this one. As well as Suzaku!" I said as I ran off.

(**GENERAL POV)**

Xxxxxxxxxxx

"NUNNALLY! NOOOOOOOOO!" Lelouch cried.

Mao stood there and laughed hysterically.

But no explosion occurred.

"What?" Mao said.

"You're under arrest, for kidnapping, and-" Suzaku said.

"How could this be?" Mao said.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Where are they?" Rai asked.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Suzaku was in his knees, crying and pleading for Mao to stop terrorizing his past.

And Mao stood there again, laughing hysterically.

"No, No stop." Suzaku cried.

"YOU!" Lelouch said.

And there a silver haired guy went inside the abandoned cathedral mad. Real mad.

"Look who's here?" Mao smirked.

Rai smirked and grabbed Mao by the collar.

When Mao looked into Rai's eyes, blue orbs were there, and a bird inside it.

"You have caused, a lot if people in pain. Innocent lives were taken because of your selfishness, instead of helping one another, you have been affected by the Geass' power. Now **LOOK INTO MY EYES AND FEEL THEIR PAIN!" **Rai commanded.

And in a matter of seconds.

Mao's eyes were in blue orbs and he's crying in pain, he wiggled his self to be able to let go of Rai's grasp but he failed.

And every move he make, the tighter the grip Rai would do.

And then Mao stopped moving when his eyes were white. Pure with, his pupils are gone.

And Suzaku fainted due to the terrorizing his past.

"Rai, what kind of power is that?" Lelouch asked.

Rai looked into Lelouch and Lelouch's eyes widen.. he discovered that the two eyes of Rai were like Mao's.

"He has reached his highest level." C.C joined in.

'What do you mean?" Lelouch asked.

"I-I can't see." Rai said as he fell into consciousness.

Lelouch catched Rai into his arms.

"He has reached his highest level, the powers of god." C.C said.

"I see." Lelouch said.

"He has obtained the cursed eye of the gods." C.C said.

"I see, and by the looks of it, when you look into his eyes, when his geass is activated, you can feel the pain… of everyone that you have hurt." Lelouch said.

"Yes, and I guess, Mao had caused enough pain to the others to kill himself." C.C smirked.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rai woke up in the infirmary.

"Where am I?" He asked.

"You're awake." Lelouch said.

"How's Nunnally?" Rai asked.

"How's your eyes?"

"It's still blurry, but I can go on. Why did you asked?" Rai asked.

"You had obtained the -"

"Yes, the ultimate or highest peak of my geass." Rai said.

"You knew?"

"I had it coming." Rai said.

"Oh. I see. Then get ready, no missions for this day, and you better prepare your body for tomorrow since, we will have the preparations for the Festival, and a mission that I'll give you." Lelouch said as he stood up and bid goodbye to Rai.

"I see, The ultimate power…. I'm not ready for my immortal code, no not yet." Rai mumbled.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N- sorry again for the delay I was busy with my exams, and oh again, forgive me for my errors **


	21. Twentieth Step

**A/N- first of all, I've reread all of the chapters and I was like, ( O.o) I can't believe the mistakes that I made, especially in the last chapter so please forgive me. I am terribly sorry. So I guess, that I'll try my best to update daily. And here goes nothing!**

_**Twentieth Step- Blue Moon Festival**_

_**Xxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

The blue moon, it is where you can confess your feelings to someone and there's a very huge possibility that he or she will return your feelings.

"Hey Rai!" Shirley called out.

"Hello Shirley." Rai smiled.

"So, have you heard about the Blue Moon?"

"Well yeah, it's pretty romantic." Rai said.

"You think so? So who's the lucky girl?" Shirley asked in anticipation

"Whoa, hold it right there…. I don't have any plans." Rai smiled

"Eh? How come? Oh yes, there's no need for you to confess.. you and Kallen are already dating." Shirley smiled.

Rai sighed and said "I told you.. I am not dating Kallen, it's just that, I don't want to commit myself because, maybe… just maybe, in my past I am dating someone and when my memories return, she'll come back too."

"Oh, but… it's impossible." Shirley said.

"How come?"

"It's just that….. right now, you should be searching for her." Shirley said.

"But—this conversation will lead to nothing sorry about this Shirley, but I'm not confessing to someone. What I said is just a **maybe, **and I kind of like Kallen, but not that much. I treat everyone as my equal, and oh, I almost forgot. I need to do something for Milly. Please excuse me my friend." Rai smiled as he waved goodbye to Shirley.

"He keeps denying his feelings, Oh Rai" Shirley said.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Are you sure that this is okay Sayoko?" Nunnally asked.

"Yes Miss Nunnally. It really suits you." Sayoko said.

"Oh, I can't wait for tonight!" Nunnally said.

"What about tonight Nunnally?" Lelouch joined in.

"Oh, Hello brother. It's clearly nothing." Nunnally said.

"You're lying, now tell me. I won't be mad." Lelouch said.

"Are you sure brother?" Nunally asked.

"Yes." Lelouch smiled.

Nunnally blushed and finally said something. "This blue moon, I'll confess my feelings to Rai, and hope that he will return my feelings." Nunnally's blush deepens.

Lelouch laughed it all off and said. "YOU'RE WHAT?! YOU'RE TOO YOUNG FOR THAT!"

"But…" Nunnally said.

"Hello? Is Lelouch here?" Rai joined in.

"YOU!" Lelouch said.

"Eh?" Rai tilted his head.

"Hell-hello Rai." Nunnally said.

"Hello Nunnally." Rai smiled.

"Let's talk outside." Lelouch grabbed Rai and then they head outside.

"What's wrong?" Rai asked.

"Nunnally likes you."

"I like her too, as a little sister."

"But In a different way." Lelouch said.

"What do you mean?"

"SHE LOVES YOU! SHE'S IN LOVE WITH YOU!"

Rai's mouth opened, and then he said. "But.. I don't feel the same way."

"That's I'm worried about, I don't want to see Nunnally cry."

"Can I use my Gea—"

"NO."

"Oh, how about…. I'll tell her that I'm dating someone." Rai said.

"But she's hoping for you to return her feelings."

"So what should I do?"

"It's up to you, since you're intelligent, I'll let you do this thing alone. And If I see her cry because of you. YOU'LL BE A DEAD MEAT HODGES." Lelouch glared at Rai.

"Fine." Rai sighed.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey Kallen?" Ishida called out.

"Oh hey Kimura!" Kallen said.

"Don't call me by my first name!" Ishida protested.

"Fine, why are you here?"

"Are you going to confess your feelings to Rai?" Ishida asked.

"Heck no. And I don't like him." Kallen said.

"Oh… you're lying." Ishida said.

"Fine, but not right now." Kallen blushed.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

It was nighttime in Ashford and everyone were gathered outside the function hall.

"Now, the BLUE MOON FESTIVAL IS OFFICIALLY OPEN!" Milly said over the speaker

And everyone were talking and well the usual things.

But under the dim blue light that shines, there was a boy who was sitting under the tree, avoiding the crowd.

It was Rai, the Illusionary Adonis of Ashford Academy.

"Hey Rai." Milly said.

"Hello Prez. What's up?" He smiled.

"Nothing, mind if I take a seat?"

"Sure thing." Rai said.

"So…. The moon's pretty awesome right?" She asked.

"Ye-yeah. " Rai said.

"So, how many broken hearted girls confessed to you?" Milly smirked.

"25… and still counting." Rai said as he reached out a box full of letters.

"Whoa.. You surpassed Lelouch." Milly said.

"I did?" Rai smiled.

"Yep. Hey, what's this." Milly said as she opened an unusual letter.

"What's that? From who?" Rai asked.

"It's from…. Oh wow. Nunnally." Milly said.

"oh, what does it say?"

"Meet her at the chapel.." Milly said.

"Oh well, I have to go. I don't want to be killed by Lelouch." Rai said.

"So, you're going to—"

"Actually no. I'm turning her down."

"But what if Lelou-"

"Lelouch said that I should do anything not to make Nunnally cry. So yeah." Rai said.

"You're pretty complicated Rai." Milly smiled.

"I am indeed. So please excuse me, and good luck with your admirers." Rai bowed and went away.

"_You're dense. And I like dense." _Milly smirked.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nunnally was waiting in the chapel.

"I hope that he'll accept my feelings." Nunnally said.

"Hello Nunnally." Rai greeted.

"Hello Rai." Nunnally blushed.

"Why am I here again?" Rai asked.

"Oh… it's just."

"You like me?"

"More than that." Nunnally blushed

"Oh… "

"You don't feel the same way?" Nunnally frowned.

"Sorry to disappoint you Nunnally. But no." Rai frowned.

"Oh…" Nunnally felt a tear.

Rai was filled with guilt.

"You know why I don't feel the same way?"

"Why?"

"It's because, I don't want to commit myself.. I'm still having difficulties with dating Nunnally, and you're still young to date someone like me, I'm 18 years old and you're only 14.. I'm not underestimating you, but you should fine someone that deserves you Nunnally." Rai said.

"It's okay, I understand. Thank you for your time." Nunnally smiled.

"That's my Nunnally." Rai said as he kissed Nunnally's forehead.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

"So? Call him already!" Ishida said.

"Okay fine. Wait." Kallen said.

Xxxxxxx

Rai was escorting to Nunnally when tey were greeted by Sayoko.

"Good Evening Master Rai." Sayoko greeted.

"Good Evening Sayoko." Rai bowed slightly.

"Let me do this Master." Sayoko said.

Then Rai's phone rang.

"Thank you Sayoko, Good night Nunnally." Rai said as he ran away and grabbed his phone.

Xxxxxxx

"Hello?" Rai said.

"Oh Rai, where are you right now?" Kallen asked.

"I'm at Ashford; do you wish to see me?"

"I would like that to happen." Kallen said.

"Where?"

"At the park, after 15 minutes?"

"Sure thing. Goodbye Kallen."

Then the call was hanged up.

Xxxxxxxxxx

"Look there's RAI!" a girl pointed out Rai.

"Yes?" Rai said.

A horde of girls were running into Rai but they stopped when they saw a green haired girl hug Rai.

"Good night sweetie." C.C smirked.

And Rai knew what she was doing.

Rai leaned in and said. "Thanks C.C"

C.C smiled and she let go of Rai and Rai then ran away.

"Who are you?" A girl asked.

"Her girlfriend. Problem?" C.C grinned.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Zero was in his office researching for his next mission.

When suddenly ..

"ZERO!" A guy yelled.

"What is it?"

"It's that, the Britannians are planning to assault the whole ghetto." Ohgi said.

"What? Call Kallen and Rai!" Zero said.

Xxxxxxxxx

Rai was panting when he arrived at the park then he saw Kallen.

"Hello." Rai said.

"So….. You've arrived." Kallen said.

"Why'd you called me?" Rai asked.

"It- it's not that I'm going to confess to you.. it's not that I li-lov- you… it's"

"Cut it off Kallen." Rai said.

"Fine… Rai Sumeragi-Hodges I lo-lo-lov"

But she was stopped when her phone rang.

"Oh darn it! Excuse me." Kallen said.

"Hello?"

"Hello Kallen, this is Zero, are you with Rai?"

"Yeah."

"Good, go with him to the Ghetto I'll have a mission prepared for the both of you. Move immediately, this is not a request it's an order."

"Understood." Kallen said.

"Who is it?" Rai asked.

"It's Zero.. let's go Rai!" Kallen then grabbed Rai.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N- hope you enjoyed this one, so who do you think will win Rai's heart? Euphy? Milly? Layla? Oooooops. Spoiler alert! **


	22. Twenty-First Step

_**Twenty-first Step- Invasion**_

xxxx

"Finally! PARIS!" Rivalz screamed.

"Hey Hey, we'll be off to Paris after a week so calm your nerves." Kallen said.

"But still! Oh, the romance, the food, the IFELL tower!"

"It's Eiffel not IFELL" Lelouch corrected

"Perfectionist." Rivalz pouted.

"So, we're going to attend the all-schools event right?" Shirley said.

"Yep, but before that.. we should arrange these things." Milly said as she handed the council some piece of paper.

"So, a presidential speech. Well, that's not a big problem." Rai said.

"It is. Because, we'll be presenting Area 11 Rai." Milly said.

"So what should we do then?"

"I don't know."

"How about Suzaku will bring the Lancelot!" Rivalz said.

"Is it alright Suzaku?" Milly asked.

"That's a good idea, but I have to ask Sir Lloyd about it." Suzaku said.

"Well, let's expect for the best! And oh Lelouch, make me a presidential speech okay?" Milly smirked.

"What?"

"Come on!" Milly said.

"Fine, always the slave driver." Lelouch sighed

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Euphy, please be firm about your actions when in Paris okay?" Cornelia said.

"Yes, sister." Euphemia smiled.

"Good Luck on your journey little sister." Schneizel said.

"Yes brother."

Xxxxxxxxx

"Everyone, let's have a board meeting." Zero announced.

"What's is it Zero?" Ohgi asked.

"I made this meeting for the equipment that we asked from France."

"I see, so who's the asset?" Tamaki asked.

"It's George Kawasaki; he supported us ever since we started the rebellion. So, I'll have Rai and Kallen to lead this operation."

"I see, so you're using the disadvantage about our trip to Paris." Rai said.

"Indeed, do you have any complaints about this Kallen?"

"Uhh yes, is it only me and Rai?" Kallen asked.

"Actually, you'll need your knightmares, since I have heard from Rai, that your student council will bring the Lancelot.

"But, it's only for display." Kallen said.

"You don't like to be safe Kallen? Fine, I'll let Rai bring the improved Lancelot Club. I guess one knightmare is enough." Zero said.

"But… I have changed my mind! I'll—"

"No Kallen, You made me change my mind.'' Zero said.

"How about you Rai?"

"I'm okay with this, so what is the plan?" Rai asked.

"I have heard that the Third Princess of Britannia will be there also, that means, the security will be tighter, and they have the most advantage, because 2 or more students in that place are from the army, and based on my research, the one called Akito Hyuga, is good with blades, also in knightmare piloting, so Rai I need you to defeat that person and the Lancelot. But **killing is not allowed. **Understood?" Zero said.

"Understood."

"And oh, you should be careful with the girl named Layla Malcal, I have heard that she's really good with tactics, or more to say, she's like me." Zero said.

"So she can perform any miracles?" Rai smirked.

"I do not know. But her real name is Leila not Layla." C.C joined in.

"Oh yes, you'll be joining us right?" Kallen asked.

"Yep, and I'll go with them." C.C said.

"You'll go with them, but not in the mission."

"I disagree, Kallen will stay with the rest of the members." C.C protested.

"No."

"Yes."

"Fine. But you'll serve as their lookout." Zero said in annoyance.

"Very well then, see you after a week." C.C then walked away.

'How come she-" Kallen stuttered.

"Well, she's your mistress, right Zero?" Rai smirked.

"WHAT. Just, do what I say okay? I have the area covered in France, but I'll stay with you throughout your mission." Zero said.

"But how?" Kallen asked.

"Just… wait and see, meeting dismissed." Zero stood up and went to his quarters.

xxxxxxxxxxx

"What do you think Rai?" Kallen asked while walking to the hanger.

"About?" Rai asked.

"About Zero's connections?"

"You're having doubts?" Rai asked.

"It's not that.."

"Then don't bother to ask." Rai smiled.

"Hey! Pretty boy!" Rakshata called.

Rai and Kallen stopped walking.

"Yes?" Rai asked.

"Do you want to see your new knightmare?" Rakshata smirked.

"Uhh sure, go with me Kallen?" Rai asked.

"O—ookay." Kallen blushed slightly.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So meet my new baby!" Rakshata said.

Rai stood there in awe

"Thi-this is the Club?" Rai asked.

"Oh no no, not the club anymore! Meet the Lancelot Club: Nexus! Or Nexus." Rakshata smirked.

"Unbelievable." Kallen said.

"Now I'll explain the improvements. Its power source is the Energy Filler, highly powered with Sakuradites, it's powered up with two VARIS rifle, and two RBS. I removed the radiation wave unit, the disturber is found between the arms, but then again, your knightmare will be affected, I also put a floating system, and then again, powered by Sakuradites, when it flies, tiny shards of sakuradites will be seen, it's like a butterfly, anyways, the speed of this baby has been doubled up, overall computation of this knightmare is that it can defeat a thousand of knightmares. Extra energy fillers can be found and it automatically refills itself. Also have an autopilot, the slash harkens are doubled up also, so it means, it has 16 harkens, each harkens are powered up with electricity. Yep, I defeated that Lloyd idiot." Rakshata smirked.

"But with that much…. I guess that this knightmare is still a prototype." Rai said.

"Yep, and there's a possibility that you will die while in that knightmare!" Rakshata said.

"She's crazy, with this new knightmare." Kallen whispered.

"I cannot argue with you Kallen, so, it's not a problem to you if this will be destroyed right?" Rai asked.

"Yes, it's still a prototype, or more like an experiment, so I thank you for participating." Rakshata said.

"WHAT? You can't let-" Kallen protested

"It's alright Kallen." Rai assured.

"But- your life is on the line!" Kallen said.

"Me and Zero talked about this, and he promised me to secure my safety." Rai smiled.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rai was in his quarters in the hideout when someone knocked.

"It's unlocked." Rai said.

"Hello Rai." Zero said.

"Come on in." Rai said.

Zero came in and locked the doors.

"So are you ready for the mission?" Zero said while he took off his mask.

"Well, yes.. I'm still studying the files that you gave me." Rai said.

"I see." Lelouch said.

"Can you explain to me the E.U?" Rai asked.

"Oh the European Union? If the information will help, then fine, I'll tell you." Lelouch said.

"I meant, tell me about their military forces." Rai said.

"I see. The European Union's collective military forces are divided into individual national forces referred to as "state armies," though the exact nature of these armed forces is not clear. From what is shown, the only Knightmare Frame that the E.U. uses is the Panzer-Hummel, which appears to be somewhere between the technological **level** of the Chinese Gun-Ru and standard Britannian knightmares, though they are shown to be quite effective against Sutherlands and Gloucesters at range." Zero said.

"But, I have observed about this Akito Hyuga, he's Japanese." Rai said.

"Well, maybe they have employed Japanese exiles as a soldier or those things." Zero said.

"I see. Why are you here again?" Rai asked.

"It's about this George Kawasaki." Lelouch said.

"How about him?" Rai asked.

"You'll be wearing _Lie's costume _(**A/N-read the previous chapters)** in this operation. But you'll only wear it when you're in the Nexus, got me? And after you meet with George Kawasaki, eliminate him." Zero said.

"Eliminate? But why? He had helped us." Rai said.

"Yes but, I don't want to have any connections with this man, there might be a possibility that we will be revealed." Zero said.

"I see. I'll do it then, but if it's only me who will meet with this Kawasaki, why is it that Kallen and C.C will have accompany me?" Rai asked.

"A good question, because, they'll manage the equipments and they'll observe the men who will carry the equipment." Zero said.

"I see. Thank you Zero for your faith." Rai said.

"Sure thing, you should rest for tomorrow, the news said that the Britannian forces will destroy the whole ghetto, so we have to stop them." Zero said.

"But how is that?" Rai asked.

"Tomorrow will be the debut of your Lancelot Nexus Rai, and we will stop Britannia even if we have to invade the Ghetto." Zero said.

"Very well then. Good night to you Zero." Rai said as he stood up and led Zero to the doorway.

"Good night to you." Zero said as he went away.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

"Are you sure with this Princess?" Guilford asked.

"Yes, we have to get Zero no matter what." Cornelia said.

"How are the attacking forces?" Cornelia asked.

"We've got the supports that we need Princess, the E.U has sent their regards." A guy said.

Cornelia smirked.

"How about Nonnette?

"She'll join Princess, along with the Lancelot." A guy said.

"So the Club has been found?" Cornelia asked.

"No Princes, they have made a prototype. Again." The guy said.

"Very good Heides." Cornelia said.

"Thank you your majesty." The guy named Heides bowed down and walked away.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Are you all ready?!" Zero asked in the speakers.

"Yes we are!" All of them said.

"now Move!" Zero said.

The Black Knights moved into their designated positions.

"Rai, you'll be acting as an independent member okay?" Zero said.

"Yes.. so I'll destroy every knightmare that I see, and and destroy the leader right?" Rai asked.

"Yes, and we'll invade the whole ghetto, again, you'll have to cover us up, the four holy swords will be working in the ground as well as the Guren, and you'll be working the flying enemy units, and if ever you will see the Lancelot, take care of that as well, but **don't kill the pilot** understood?"

"Yes Zero." Rai said.

"The enemy is approaching!" Ishida warned.

"Everyone be ready!" Zero said.

"GO!" Zero signaled.

All burais went out from nowhere and the fight has begun.

"Energy Fillers, FULL, knightmare is responding, Sakuradites activated, comfortabilty checked, everything is turned on, Flight Carrier checked, ready for Launching." Rai said.

"Launching, Lancelot Nexus, in three, two, one, and LAUNCH!" Rakshata said.

"Flight Unit activated, will be flying in about…. Now, Lancelot Nexus, LAUNCHING!" Rai shouted.

And Rai put the activation key and he put the password and in a matter of seconds it was soaring up in the sky.

"What's with those shards of blue and green?" Kallen asked.

"It's the sakuradites, and the color maybe like that because of the chemical reaction. Now Kallen focus!" Zero said.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Princess! The enemies are increasing!" Heides yelled.

"Where's Nonnette and the Lancelot?" Cornelia asked.

"They're coming!" Heides said.

"Very well then, status report?" Cornelia asked.

"The enemy is just using the Burai but there are 5 different knightmares that are covering the area princess, it's difficult to destroy the ghetto since they are scattered everywhere."

"The Floating units?" Cornelia asked

"Wh—"

"What!" Cornelia started to panic.

Then Cornelia looked into the camera and there was a new knightmare who was moving fast, it looked like the Lancelot Club but its new design. And it's faster than before.

"Princess! The enemy unit is fast approaching in this way!" Heides said.

"Hey Cornelia? Me and the Lancelot will stop that blue knightmare." Nonnette said.

"DO what you want. We have to defeat Zero." Cornelia said.

Xxxxxxxxx

Rai let out his RBS and VARIS rifle in each hand.

But then he saw two knightmares approaching.

He smirked.

"YOU!" Nonnette said.

"That-that's the Club!" Suzaku said.

"It's not the club anymore, it's the Lancelot Nexus!" Rai said.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey! Isn't that the- **NO!"** Lloyd cried.

"Such amazing changes." Cecile said.

Xxxxxxxxx

"Suzaku! Attack from below, I'll attack him directly." Nonnette ordered.

"Yes my lady." Suzaku said.

_What are they doing? I see, Suzaku is trying to attack me from below. Very well then._

Rai smirked.

Rai used his slash harkens from his left arm to stop the Lancelot, but the Club attacked him directly, Rai used the RBS to stop the lance of the Club. But in return, the Club used it's harkens to attack the Nexus' chest but it failed when Rai withdraw the attack and used his rifle to attack Suzaku's floating unit, but Suzaku was lucky to avoid the attack.

The Lancelot launched its way to the Nexus' floating unit and released its harkens to hit the floating unit of the enemy, but the Nexus used its harkens to catch the harkens of the Lancelot.

"Now!" Suzaku yelled.

Out of nowhere, Nonnette used this chance to pierce the whole Nexus in half but it failed when the Nexus revealed another harken and catched Nonnette's Lance.

"It's time." Rai smirked.

Rai pushed the red button. And in a matter of seconds electricity are running from the harkens.

"What's this? SUZAKU! SHOOT HIM NOW!" Nonnette yelled.

Suzaku used his rifle to shoot the Nexus but it was too late when the electricity reached his knightmare.

Xxxxxxxxx

"WHAT'S THIS?! STATIC ELECTRICITY? SUZAKU LET GO OF THAT KNIGHTMARE!" Lloyd yelled.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

The Club's floating system broke down but the Lancelot's floating unit was slightly damaged.

Rai stopped the electrocution and he pushed his harkens back, making the Club fall down.

"My Lady!" Suzaku said.

"Go on! Fight him, this knightmare is broke anyway! Now let him pay!" Nonnette said as she pushed the ejection button.

"You'll pay." Suzaku said.

"Don't make me regret any of this." Rai said.

Suzaku charged off using both of the Lancelot's RBS and Rai did the same.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

"Status report." Zero asked.

"Half of the area have been secured, the 5 units are still covering up the whole area, the knight of nine, have been defeated by the Nexus but it's still fighting the Lancelot, no more flying can be seen but only the both of them." Ishida said.

"Very good." Zero said.

Xxxxxxxx

Suzaku attempted to pierce the floating system of Nexus but then again he failed.

Rai used all of his harkens to wrap the Lancelot but it failed.

The Lancelot was fast.

"You've improved." Rai said.

The Lancelot shot the rifle of the Nexus and it succeeded leaving the Nexus with one rifle and a damaged hand.

(**RAI's POV)**

I underestimated Suzaku, maybe he's using the curse Lelouch gave to him, and it's time for me to be serious too. I flew a feet above the Lancelot and charged at him, the right hand of the Nexus was empty so I used the harkens as my weapon,I used the harkens in my left hand and I succeed in attacking him. I pulled out the left foot of the Lancelot and I dragged him to the skies and I electrified the left foot of the Lancelot. After that, I pulled him and I slashed my RBS through its stomach but he stopped me using his two swords. I backed down and I let go of his left foot, because I knew that he can't move it anymore. Oh what a wonderful feeling this is.

He attacked me using his rifle by shooting at me and I dodged all of them, and out of nowhere he used his harkens and he got my right arm. I moved the Nexus right hand to pull the wire of the harkens. And I used this opportunity to shoot him. And he shot back too, making the bullets that we released fight each other. Or dispel. He really is a good one.

(**GENERAL POV)**

"Zero, the enemy is backing down!" Ishida said.

"Very well then, tell them to stop fighting but hold on their posts!" Zero said.

Xxxxxxxxxx

"Suzaku stop! Or you'll destroy the Lancelot!" Lloyd said over the communicator.

"Bu—"

"Just DO IT!" Lloyd said.

Xxxxxxxx

"Rai, the battle had ended, retreat." Zero said.

"Understood."

Xxxxxxxxxx

Rai let go of the wire of the harken and he backed down.

"Let's fight some other time." Rai said as he walked away.

He was satisfied with his work; he had left the Lancelot and the Club a huge mark.

The Lancelot was barely flying and the Club was clearly destroyed, while the Nexus was still undamaged, except for the rifle and its right arm.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

(AFTER ONE WEEK)

After a tiring flight. They have finally arrived in their destination.

PARIS, FRANCE.

"FINALLLLY!" Rivalz screamed.

"You must be the students from Ashford?" A girl with a long blonde hair greeted them alongside with her is a blue haired boy with a katana.

"Yes, I'm Milly Ashford. The President of this Council, and we'll be representing Area 11." Milly said.

"I see, I'm Leila Malcal, and this is my bodyguard, Akito Hyuga." Leila said as she shook hands with Milly.

"Meet the other members, Lelouch Lamperouge, Shirley Fenette, Rivalz Cardemonde, Nina Einstein, Kallen Stadfelt, Cecilia Conrads or C.C and where's Rai?" Milly asked.

"I'm here! I'm Rai Hodges, pleased to meet you." Rai smiled and bowed down.

Leila's eyes widened.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N- yep it's too long, sorry about this. **** finally, PARIS!**


	23. Twenty Second Step

_**Twenty-Second Step- Distant Memories**_

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Leila looked like she saw a ghost.

Rai reached out his right hand, but Leila stood still.

Akito whispered to Leila "Do you want to avoid any suspicions? What's wrong with you?" Leila snapped herself out and said.

"I'm sorry, then again, I'm Leila Malcal, and this is my bodyguard Akito Hyuga" Leila took Rai's hand and shook it. Akito bowed slightly.

"So, what are we waiting for? Let's go to the hotel, and well, rest for a while." Milly smiled.

"Where's Suzaku?" Lelouch asked.

"He'll be following us later, he have to get the Lancelot later." Rivalz said.

"Let's go Lelouch, and Rivalz, we have to carry the luggage!" Rai said.

"EH? But—"

"Just be a gentleman okay?" Rai said.

"Fine." Rivalz pouted.

"Akito, why don't you help them, while me and the people from Area 11 will discuss about the event." Leila said.

Akito didn't respond he went to Rai's friends and help them carry their luggage.

Lelouch glared at Rai, and Rai knew what Lelouch meant.

"_He wants me to know about this guy._"

"Me and Rivalz will have to go first, you wouldn't mind if you carry the other luggage right?" Lelouch asked Akito.

Akito nodded.

"Very well then, we shall carry these, and the both of you shall carry those. Please excuse us." Lelouch said.

Then the both of them went out.

"Well, here goes nothing." Rai said as he carried another luggage.

"Hey, are you Japanese?" Akito asked while walking.

"I am." Rai answered.

"Then what are you doing in a Brittanian Academy?"

"Actually, I'm half-Japanese." Rai smiled.

"I see."

"Sorry to ask this but what are you doing in Paris, if you are Japanese?" Rai asked.

"I was exiled in my very own country." Akito said.

"Sorry about that, Actually, I have lost half of my memories." Rai smiled.

"But how?"

"Well that's a huge mystery." Rai said.

Then an awkward silence.

"So, where's our room?" Rai asked.

"It's not that far actually." Akito said.

"Hey is that a katana you're carrying?" Rai asked.

"Yes."

"Isn't that prohibited?" Rai asked.

"Actually it is, but since I'm working to the military—"

"Hey Rai!" someone called out.

"Hey Suzaku!" Rai said.

"Hello! I have just arrived, who's your friend?" Suzaku asked.

"Oh yes, Meet Akito Hyuga, he's from this Area, he works in the military and a bodyguard of Leila Malcal." Rai smiled.

"Oh, let me help you with that." Suzaku said as he grabbed a cart and they put the luggage on it.

"And Akito, meet Suzaku Kururugi, he works in the military too, he's the devicer of the Lancelot, and he's the knight of Princess Euphemia." Rai said.

"Oh yes, I have heard about him. Pleased to meet you." Akito said as he shook hands with Suzaku.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So! The event will be after 3 days right?" Milly asked.

"Yes, so please get ready, I shall leave you from this room and have a nice rest." Leila stood up.

"Hey, can I talk to you?" C.C asked.

"Permission granted." Leila and C.C went to the rooftop of the hotel.

"So, how are you today?" C.C asked.

"I've been fine actually." Leila said.

"So what's your position in the military?"

"Why are you so curious all of the sudden?" Leila asked

"Nothing actually." C.C said.

"How's Rai?" Leila asked.

"SO you still care about him." C.C smirked.

"I believe that I have heard my name." Rai joined in.

"You never tend to miss things huh?" Leila said.

"What are you talking about?" Rai asked.

"He—can't remember?" Leila asked.

"Actually, I have lost my memories." Rai said.

"I shall leave you two." C.C grinned while walking away.

Complete silence fell on the two.

"What am I to you?" Rai asked.

"Why is it so sudden?" She asked in return.

"Leila Malcal…."

"Yes?" Leila said.

"What a pretty name, kinda suits your pretty features actually." Rai smiled.

"Oh." Leila blushed.

Xxxxxxxx

Milly and the others were discussing inside the room when someone barged inside.

"HEY!" Rivalz yelled.

"From what area?" The guy asked.

The guy had grayish black eyes and he has a brown hair, he's a tall man.

"Do you have any manners?" Lelouch said.

"What's your name?" Kallen asked.

"HA! Ryo Sayama, part of W-0." He said.

"Japanese_?"_

"I see, why did you barge in here?" Suzaku said.

"You're like…. Oh yeah, that honorary Brit. Pfft." He said.

"Watch your words." Lelouch warned.

"Guy-guy—s" Nina stuttered.

"Calm down everyone" Shirley said.

"Hello there! I'm Milly Ashford, student council president of Ashford Academy in Area 11." Milly smiled.

Ryo stood straight and said "Fine, after you're done with everything, you're obliged to go to the function hall and we'll have dinner."

"With all the students?" Rivalz asked.

"See it for yourself; I didn't come here to answer your questions." He said as he walked away.

"What a—" Rivalz said.

"Calm down Rivalz, being mad will lead you to your devastation." Suzaku said.

"Let's get dressed to our uniform and go downstairs." Lelouch said.

"Your rooms will be found next to us. So don't do anything stupid." Milly smirked.

"Where's Rai?" Kallen asked.

"He's with C.C right now." Shirley answered.

Then someone knocked on the door.

"What is it?" Milly said.

"Do you know where Leila is?" A girl asked.

"I guess she's in the rooftop." Shirley said.

"Okay. Thank you."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I see, so I'm that silver haired idiot." Rai smiled.

And Leila giggled.

"So you're working in the military?" Rai asked.

"Yes, I'm leading the team W-0" Leila said.

"I see, so you've joined forces with Britannia." Rai said.

"Actually, we are fighting Britannia."

"And you're aided by the government? Am I right?" Rai asked.

"How did you know?"

"I pay attention to people who's important to me" Rai said.

Leila was blushing.

Rai smiled and said. "Someone is watching us. Don't move." Rai said.

Leila nodded

And Rai went to the door of the rooftop. When he opened it, he was greeted by a punch, and a kick from two persons. But Rai was lucky to avoid the attacks.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Rai said as he stood in front of Leila.

"Who are you? And why are you flirting with Leila?!" A guy said.

"Me flirting? Preposterous! Is he your boyfriend?" Rai asked.

"He's not, stop it Ryo, and Ayano, he's just an old friend." Leila assured.

"Good, my name's Ryo Sayama." A guy with a brown hair said.

"I'm Ayano Kosaka." The girl with a black hair said.

"I'm Rai Hodges." Rai bowed down. "Pleased to meet you." He smiled.

Xxxxxxxxx

Everyone went to the dining area.

They sat in the huge rectangular table.

"Let's eat." Leila signaled them and they began eating.

They all began eating and they talked.

"Is it me? Or it's just that Lelouch and Akito are look alikes?" Rivalz asked.

The both of them looked at one another and they all laugh.

"And oh, don't get me wrong, but Ayano over here seems to like that Lelouch friend of yours!" Ryo said.

Ayano rolled her eyes, and Lelouch just shrugged it off.

"I – I have to go." Rai said.

"Where are you going?" Kallen asked.

"I need some fresh air." Rai said.

"I'll accompany you." Leila said.

"I'll come. As your—" Akito said.

"No need." Ayano stood up and led Rai and Leila away

"Oh what do we have here? Seems everyone is attached to Rai." Milly smirked.

"Hey, stop it. Have you heard about the pastas in here? Let's try out some! HEY WAITER!" Ryo called.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

The three of them were walking side by side. Rai was in the middle.

"Paris is one heck of a city." Rai said.

"Well, yes, considering its buildings." Leila smiled.

"Hey, Hodges." Ayano called out.

"Call me Rai please."

"Uh yes, Rai, so how's Japan?" Ayano asked.

"How about we get some of that and I'll answer your questions, is that alright?" Rai smiled.

"Sure." Ayano smiled as they went into a stall with crème pie, and then they sat into a bench.

"This is delicious! What's your question again?" Rai asked.

"It's about Japan." Ayano said.

"Oh… well, I- I don't know where to start." Rai frowned.

"How about the changes!" Ayano said.

"Well, it's quite of the improvement actually, but half of the country is in deep need of care and shelter." Rai said.

"The governments aren't doing anything?" Leila asked.

"Pretty much, equality, poverty, ugh the pain…. Well, I guess, all thanks to the Black Knight, they have lessen the pain that the empire have caused them." Rai smiled.

"Oh yes, I have heard about them, they're pretty good." Leila said.

"What do you expect? A man with a mask, leading such rebellion is quite a dare." Ayano said.

"You think so? Well, I guess it's my turn to turn the tables." Rai smiled.

"Go." The both of them said in unison.

"It's about your team, the W-0 I'm quite intrigued actually." Rai said while taking another bite.

"I'll explain this one." Leila said, Ayano nods, and ate her crème pie while listening to Leila.

"The W-0 Unit is a secret special unit within the European Union army that participates in the war against the Britannian invasion of Europe. Its command and operating staff are made of EU officers, while its troops and Knightmare pilots are composed of "Elevens", former Japanese who were recruited from the ghettos of "Île de la Cité" in Paris. This unit's duty is to undertake highly dangerous missions with low percentage of survival. "

"What a dangerous task.. I didn't expect the E.U to be such reckless, wasting such lives is pretty improbable." Rai said while twitching his eyes.

"Thank you for your concern Rai, you haven't changed at all." Leila smiled.

"Hey, you just smiled." Ayano said.

"Excuse me?" Leila raised an eyebrow.

"Do you like this guy? 'Because I'm pretty sure you just smiled at his looks." Ayano said while leaning into Leila.

"What do we have here, two military officers kissing? HAHAHA!" A dunk guy joined in.

"I beg your pardon?" Ayano stood up and glared at the man.

"Lesbians." The man pouted

"YOU!" Ayano was about to punch the man but she was stopped when Leila grabbed her arm and she saw that there are 10 of them.

"What does the problem here eh mate?" Another guy asked.

"This girl was 'bout to punch the heck out of me mate." The drunken guy said.

"Well what should we do with these then?" Another guy joined them in.

"I would really like to prefer to go away, and move on with your lives." Rai stood up and smirked.

"_I won't use Geass this time; I have to earn their trust."_

"Oi! He's such a bad guy! Oh well." The man punched Rai.

But Rai held the fist and he punched him instead, Ayano and Leila was about to join them but they were stopped by Lelouch grabbing them from behind and they sat in the bench by force and Lelouch was leaning on the bench saying. "Let the gentleman fight _mademoiselles" _

Rai gave a roundhouse kick to the drunken man and he punched the other one while landing.

The remaining ones were only 4. And he used this chance to use his Geass.

"Now please, if you're too kind, can you please take care of these friends of yours?" Rai asked and he activated his Geass, making the remaining four people to obey his orders.

"Sure thing." All of them said in unison and they started to pick their comrades.

"That was incredible!" Ayano exclaimed.

"I've never seen you that amazed Ayano." Leila said.

Ayano blushed.

"You have the same expression of Kallen when she first saw me fight." Rai smiled.

Ayano blushed furiously.

"Oh well. Let's continue your talk." Lelouch said.

"Oh Lelouch, you're here. Do you want some crème pie?" Rai asked.

"Uhh no, I'm full, thanks to Ryo's food." Lelouch said with a disgusted look.

"Oh. So let's continue our talk shall we?" Rai smiled.

"Sure." Leila said.

Rai stood up and he sat on the railings while the other three were seating on the bench facing Rai.

"From here you can see the prestigious Eiffel tower." Rai said.

"Well yes." Ayano said.

"So, I want to ask you this question Leila." Rai said.

"What is it?" Leila asked.

"Who am I?" Rai asked.

"You're Rai Hodges." She answered.

"No, when you first saw me." Rai smiled.

"To tell you honestly guys, I'm from a Britannian noble family, my family disagrees with the outdated rule of the empire and because of that we were exiled. And well, since I'm from a noble family, and considering the fact that your family Rai, or your father is a famous Britannian commanding officer which exceeds on his doings, especially in his researches…. And because of that we met, along with **that girl.** Well, the old you was really different in appearance, but you haven't changed at all." Leila said.

"Oh. Thank you for such information Leila, I didn't know that my father is a commanding officer and a researcher." Rai said.

"Am I missing something here?" Ayano asked.

"No you haven't. I guess that we have shared the same faith." Lelouch said.

"What do you mean?" Leila asked.

"Nevermind." Lelouch said.

_It's a good thing she doesn't know me._

"Well, it's getting late. Let's call it a night shall we?" Suzaku joined in.

"Uhh yes indeed." Rai stood up and all of them walked to their respective hotel rooms.

"Good Night… Hod—Rai." Ayano said.

"Yes, _Oyasumi-Nasai._" Rai smiled and he went to his room.

"DID HE JUST SPOKE JAPANESE?" Ayano said.

"So you did not listen to our conversation earlier. A good thing indeed." Leila smiled.

Ayano rolled her eyes and went to her room.

Xxxxx

"What are you doing here again?" Rai asked C.C who was lying in his bed the whole time.

"I told you, you will pick up a fragment of your past here." C.C smirked.

"Yeah, you never fail to amuse me, Cecile Conrads." Rai smirked; he took off his polo and changed into a black shirt.

"You're not taking a bath?" C.C asked.

Rai sighed and said. "I'm a man, what could possibly go wrong?"

"Oh please, no one believes in those things." C.C smirked.

"Jus—just, if you want to sleep beside me, fine, but no complaints!" Rai said.

"Okay then." C.C smirked.

"Now scoot over and let me lay down." Rai said.

C.C obliged and Rai laid his self down.

His right hand was on the back of his neck and he faced C.C who was in his right side.

Rai smiled and C.C hid herself on a stuff toy.

"You brought that thing?" Rai asked.

"It's not a thing, He's cheese-kun." C.C said.

"Whatever you say." Rai said as he closed his eyes. And went to his slumber.

**But he was woken up by some gunshots.**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N- Well? HAHA! **** thanks for the reviews, its kinda hard for me to make this chapter since the personality of the characters are still unknown, or something like that. So it's just my educational guess of their personalities, (I'm referring to Akito, Leila, Ayano, and Ryo). So don't forget to review! xxx**


	24. Twenty-Third Step

**A/N- okay, so starting from now, I'll be rushing things a little bit, cause' I would really like to end this fic by 25 chapters so yep. But don't worry, I won't leave any traces of confusion. **

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_**Twenty-third Step- Hijacking Incident & the Nexus in Paris**_

RAI woke up with the sound of gunshots, when he look into his side, C.C was gone.

"_What is happening?"_

Rai got up slowly and grabbed his Ashford Sleeve ( The Black One)

Rai went to his doorway and slowly he opened his door.

He went out in a dash and he bumped into someone.

Before he could look to that someone, that someone was already pointing his sword at him.

"Who are yo—Oh Rai." The 'someone' withdraw his sword and helped Rai up.

"Oh it's you Akito. Where are Leila and the others? And what exactly is happening?" He asked

"We still don't know yet, Ryo-san and the others are over there, waiting for us, along with Suzaku and Kallen." Akito said.

"I see, let's go then." Rai said.

Akito led the way while Rai followed him.

After that they got into Leila's room.

"It's a good thing that you're here Rai." Lelouch said.

Rai nodded and he sat beside Leila

"So what are your plans?" Rai asked.

"I'll be outside." Akito went outside

"Judging from their looks, they are clearly Japanese." Ayano said.

"Must be the Japanese Liberation Front." Kallen said.

"I see, how about we divide ourselves." Suzaku said.

"Good Idea Suzaku.." Lelouch said,

"Very well then, Suzaku and Akito, you'll go to the main gate, and knock everyone off, I mean the enemies, while Lelouch and Kallen will go to their commander, and me along with Leila and Ayano will rescue the hostages and lead them into safety." Rai said.

"I'll use my connections to the police. And how about Ryo?" Suzaku asked.

"YEAH!" Ryo said.

"Sorry about that, you'll go with Lelouch and Kallen." Rai said.

"I agree with your plans." Leila said.

"Very well, let's get moving." Lelouch stood up and grabbed his jacket.

Leila is in her night dresses, covering herself up with a blazer, while Ryo, Akito and Ayano are in their uniforms, Kallen is in her sleeveless red shirt along with a long jogging pants, while Rai? A black shirt, with a black pants and his Ashford Sleeve (The Black One XD)

"Akito, let's get going." Suzaku said.

"We'll be off, good luck." Lelouch said as he got off with Ryo and Kallen.

"In what direction is the main gate?" Suzaku asked.

"This way." Akito led the way.

The remaining ones were me, Leila, and Ayano.

"Where are we going Leila?" Rai asked.

"That way." Leila pointed and Rai led the way.

Suzaku and Akito slowly walked to the hallways of the hotel.

"HEY YOU TWO!" Someone yelled.

Akito quickly ran to the stranger and knocked him off, but Akito didn't knew that someone was about to attack him but Suzaku kicked him and pushed him to the corner.

"Thank you." Akito said.

"You're welcome, let's get going." Suzaku said.

They slowly ran to the hallways, but they were stopped by a large figure.

Zzzzz

"Where exactly are we?" Kallen asked in irritation.

"Oh shut it, I'm not familiar to this place." Ryo defended.

"Let's ask tha-"

But before Lelouch could finish his sentence, Ryo knocked the person off.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?" Lelouch asked in irritation.

"I knocked him off of course." Ryo said

Lelouch facepalmed himself

"Idiot." Kallen mumbled.

"What?!"

"Jus- just, let's get going.." Lelouch said in a deep voice.

Xxxxxxxxxx

"Look there they are!" Leila said.

(**RAI's POV)**

We were in the third floor of the hotel, and by the staircase we found the hostages in the function hall.

"Let's do it slowly shall we?" I asked them.

They nod at me.

"The both of you will pretend to be wandering off when the hostage taking happened. And well, because of that, you'll give yourself in so that—"

"Hey what are you doing there!" A man with a gun asked.

I stood up and signaled the both of them to lay low.

He pointed his gun at me, and he was about to shoot me when Ayano pulled me and Leila stood up and he pushed the handgun and she threw the gun to me, the man was about to punch Leila but Leila grabbed the man's wrist twisting them. The man was about to shout in agony, but Ayano stood up and kicked the man straight to his head making him to hit the floor with his head first and slowly knocking his self off.

And I stood up straight in horror.

"I-" I stuttered.

"I wasn't accepted in the military for nothing." Leila glared at me.

"Ah yes, indeed, sorry about that." I said.

"SO, where are we again?" Ayano said as she grabbed another gun from the man.

"We'll change plans, I'll bait myself in." Leila said.

"Are you sure about this?" I asked in concern

She blushed slightly and said.

"Yes, since, I'm not wearing my uniform."

"Very well then let's go Ayano." I grabbed Ayano's wrist and ran away, but we encountered three men this time.

(**GENERAL POV)**

Xxxxxxxxx

"Where the heck are we?!" Kallen asked.

"I do not know." Ryo said

"From this look, we're in the backpart of the hotel, I'll the way this time." Lelouch said.

"Fine ." Ryo pouted.

Lelouch led the way and they encountered 3 persons.

Kallen stood before Lelouch.

"Hey Ryo, we'll handle this, Lelouch can't fight." Kallen said.

"Oh." Ryo smirked.

"Shut it." Lelouch said as he backed away.

Xxxxxxxxxx

"Hey you!" A man called out Leila who was wandering towards the hall.

"can you tell me where are the people in here?" Leila asked.

"Lead her." A man pushed off another person.

The man led Leila off, but when the two of them are alone, he removed his mask and it showed a boy smirking.

"Rukia?!" Leila asked.

"Shhhhhhh. You'll catch my cover. Just go with the flow okay? Ryo told me about your plans, so I'll be in your group, I'll move when you move." Rukia smirked.

"Very well then, where are they?" Leila asked.

"I'll be leading you." Rukia said as he wears his mask.

The both of them got into the function hall and _almost _all of the students and clients were there.

"Where should I drop you?" Rukia whispered.

"Over there with a blonde with curls." Leila whispered back.

"Who is that?" A huge man asked.

"We saw her wandering off" Rukia said in a deep voice.

"Very well then." The huge guy went pass them and he dropped Leila off with the Ashford's student council members.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

**(RAI's POV)**

"Look, there they are! And looks like Leila is there too!" Ayano said.

"Well yeah, let's hide ourselves; I have to check up on Suzaku if he already called the police." I said.

She nodded and I dialed his number and someone answered, but it's not Suzaku.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Are you this young man's friend?" he asked.

"Who are you and where are they?" I asked them in a loud voice but I was lucky enough that no one heard me.

"Don't worry, the both of them are safe." The man said

"I don't trust you."

"Hah! If you can see us, we're in the function hall."

I looked back and I saw Ayano flustered or, somewhat like afraid and it froze her, but when I pointed my direction towards where she's looking, I saw Suzaku and Akito all beaten up, bruises all over their body.

I dropped my phone.

And the call was ended.

I twitched my eyes in anger

But Ayano still froze, and a tear was falling down from her eyes.

_Does she like Akito?_

I grabbed her and I hugged her, I whispered to her that

"Don't worry, they're still alive. Let's go and we should make our move." I comforted her.

The both of us, went to the doorway of the hall and we slowly opened it.

But, when we opened up, they are already expecting us.

They pointed their guns at us, and we don't have any chance but to surrender.

I can't use my geass, because they will suspect me.

Ayano and I got separated, she got off with Milly and the others, while me, I was up in the stage.

There I saw Suzaku, and Akito lying down.

I ran into them.

"Suzaku! Akito!" I shouted.

Everyone were staring at me.

I felt their pulses and luckily they're still alive thank goodness.

I glared into them and they smirked at me. I clinched my fists, and I looked back from them.

And I covered both of my eyes.

(**GENERAL POV)**

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

When the both of them are defeated.

I asked Ryo and Kallen to backup and they agreed.

"Now, Mr. Terrorist, can you please tell me where is your commander, and why are you commencing this stupid things." Lelouch asked the man.

Ryo stood there with confusion and asked Kallen.

"Is he an idiot?"

"I don't know.. Maybe?" Kallen smirked.

The man answered

"Our commander is in the *cough* function hall, and were the Japanese Liberation Front *lose consciousness*"

"Now then, let's go to the function hall." Lelouch stood up and went to the hall.

_Lelouch, it's me Rai, don't go the function hall or you'll be dead, just go and call the police alright?_

Lelouch stopped walking and said.

"Let's go to the main gate, and call the police." Lelouch said.

"Chickening out?" Ryo grinned.

"I'm more powerful than you, but we have to call the police, I have a feeling that Akito and Suzaku didn't get to call them." Lelouch said.

"Let's go." Kallen said.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

(**RAI's POV)**

I stood there and I observed my surroundings, all of them were staring at me, I saw Milly with a concerned look as well as the other members, I searched for any familiar faces, but I stopped when I saw….. Euphemia, no it can't be, I stared at her, and she stared at me too. She really is that girl!

I stood up and everyone gasped.

I sat back again, I observed that they are waiting for me to move.

I nodded in disbelief and leaned to the wall, as I stared to Suzaku's and Akito unconscious bodies.

The huge man glared at me but I didn't pay attention

I should make my move right now, I slowly stood up, and grabbed Akito's katana.

But then, someone from the crowd yelled.

I stopped and stood in horror

_What a huge mistake_

"I AM EUPHEMIA LI BRITANNIA! THIRD PRINCESS OF THE EMPIRE!" Euphemia said.

Everyone gasped.

As I stood up, I heard someone whispering,

"A britannian?!"

The huge man smirked and said.

"Well, welcome aboard your majesty! I would really love to discuss things with you, especially with our guests!" The door opened and it revealed Ryo and Lelouch beaten up, and Kallen being tied up.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO DONE!" I yelled.

"Is she your girlfriend?" The huge man smirked.

They put the bodies along with the hostages and the huge man escorted the Princess away,

But she stopped when she whispered something to the huge man, and I glared at them.

"hey you! Come with us or your friends will be dead." The huge man grinned.

I took a glance at Milly and the others, and I gave them a reassuring smile, and we went into a very private room.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What do you want to discuss things about?" Euphemia asked.

"First of all, I am Kyoharu Yoha." The man smirked.

"Straight to the point, why did you hurt them?" I asked in a deep voice.

Euphemia took my right hand and she holds it.

"They fought back, I don't have any choice." He smirked.

I clenched my fist, but Euphemia grips it tighter.

"Why did you hijack this place?" Euphemia asked in a calmed voice. I was utterly shocked, because of her calmness, seeing her knight in that condition, still she remained calm..

"We are here, to make our rebellion against Brittania stronger. I had enough of their doings, they do not provide any more of what we need, and they took our homes!" The man said.

Euphemia tightened her grip on my hand

"Stupidity can kill you." I said.

"What is it again?" He pointed his gun in my head.

"Stupidity can kill you." I said then I grabbed his gun.

I punched him down and he fell, I activated my geass and said.

"You have hurt many persons, many innocent persons, and I WANT YOU TO FEEL THEIR PAIN!" I cried.

He kept shouting until his eyes were white, pure white, I deactivated my geass, and all men were going into our room, I grabbed his gun and started shooting at them, I grabbed Euphy down so that she'll be safe with the little war that we have created, and them I'm out of bullets, I used my own strength, I pinned their guns down, and started to kick and punch them. When I was finished, no one was in the hallway anymore and I grabbed Euphy back to the function hall.

I opened the door by force and it opened, everyone was gasping especially the remaining enemy forces.

I looked straight to Leila and signaled her to move, she grabbed one of the enemy units, and she twisted his arms making him shout in agony.

I went to Suzaku and he opened his eyes, Euphy hugged him and he hugged back too.

Ayano ran into Akito and Akito stood up.

Akito went to his katana and he started slashing the remaining enemy units.

But then someone yelled to stop.

"STOP! OR ELSE THIS WHOLE PLACE WILL EXPLODE!"

"Stupidity." Lelouch mumbled.

After that, the police already arrived and they detonated the bomb and escorted everyone out of the area.

"Rai!" Milly called out.

I looked and It was Milly, she hugged me as well as Rivalz and the others.

"Where's Kallen?" I asked her.

"She's in the hospital, don't worry, it's just a bruise." Shirley said.

"I see, where's Leila?" I asked.

"Here." She answered.

I went into Leila and we went to her room.

"I need to get changed." Leila said.

"Oh yes." I was about to go out when she grabbed me by my wrist.

"Please don't twist it!" I pleaded.

She giggled and let go.

"Just stay." She asked.

"F—fine, Bu—I should give you some privacy." I blushed.

"Do-don't look." She said.

I stared at the wall and after some minutes she was done.

"Where are we going?" I asked her.

"To the hospital."

"Oh yes, let's go."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

We went to the hospital and after a day, they were fine, and they are discharged from the hospital.

But the 5 of them (Kallen, Ryo, Lelouch, Suzaku, Akito) are still in bandages and because of that, we have to double up our works.

"Well then! Forget about the incident because tomorrow is the EVENT!" Rivalz exclaimed

I raised my eyebrows then sighed.

After our tiring work, me and Lelouch talked.

"Well, this is a private place, let's talk about tomorrow." Lelouch said.

"Oh yes. What are your plans exactly?"

"George Kawasaki will wait for you in the bay, you'll go with C.C and Kallen. And You'll sign the papers after he's done signing, use your geass and tell him to drown his self. And C.C and Kallen will manage the crates until they are in the boat that I will send, Ohgi and Tamaki are on the boat so this mission should be successful, and don't leave any trace. The NEXUS is already here in Paris, you'll find it in the crates, and it's hidden in a gray colored crate. After the managing and everything, you'll ride aboard the NEXUS, go to the event area."

"What would I do there?" I asked him.

"I have heard that the Brittania will launch an attack at the area."

"Wait, so that it will look like that Suzaku has betrayed them?"

"Indeed, you'll keep yourself hidden not until the Brittanian Forces will attack."

"I see, and when will it happen?" Rai asked.

"The second day of event, so just enjoy the first day." Lelouch stood up.

"Where are you going?" I asked him.

"I need to get some rest. Tell Kallen the plans alright?" He said while walking away.

Well, It's me myself, and I eh?

"Huh, what are you talking about?" C.C joined in

"Hello C.C" I smiled.

"Well?"

"You're free to sit over here."

"Very good." She smiled at me.

"Can you tell me about my parents' death?" I asked her.

"No, you'll have to discover it yourself." She said.

After a few minutes of silence, she stood up.

"Where are you going?" I asked her.

"Why would you even care?" She smirked.

I smiled at her and she walked away.

It's getting late so I stood up and went back to the new hotel.

At the stairs, I walked passed by Akito.

"Hey Hodges." He called

"Yeah?" I smiled.

"Do you want to have some sword fight?" He asked me.

"Do you have any extra-" I stopped when I saw him holding two swords on his side.

"Very well then." I smiled at him

We walked outside and we went to the Garden.

There we saw Kallen, Suzaku and Leila talking.

"Well what do we have here?" Suzaku smiled.

"Hello Suzaku, Akito called me to have some sword fight." I smiled.

Akito threw a sword at me and he smirked.

I got into my position.

I stole a glance at Kallen and It made my heart rise, oh my gosh, what is happening to me?

Akito drew his sword out as well as mine.

I noticed that my sword is higher. But I didn't mind.

He attacked me first but I dodged his attacks by attacking him back.

I went straight to his chest but he withdrew from his attacks and jumped back. I kept attacking him straight forward but I stopped attacking him when he started jumping off and attacked me from above I ducked down and I raise my sword in order for me to protect myself.

I stood up with all my force then he attacked forward, I backed down and spun after that I attacked him to his wrist but I only hit the handle of his sword, and I used this chance to attack his sword with all my force since the tightened grip of his sword has weakened and by another strike he let go of it, and I caught it.

After that, I kicked him to his side, and tumbled down, before he could stand, I pointed my sword at him while the other was on my left hand.

He raised his hands in defeat and we ended the fight.

Suzaku was the first one to congratulate me and mimicked the moves that I just did, and once again, persuaded me to join the army but I declined he helped Akito up and we went to Leila and Kallen.

(**GENERAL POV)**

"He's incredible." Kallen said in awe.

"What do you expect? A son of a commanding officer, it's not his real potentials yet." Leila smiled.

"Who? The hell are you talking about?" Kallen asked.

"Oh nevermind, they're here." Leila stood up and greeted Rai with a smiled.

Rai glanced at Kallen with a smiled, and Kallen smiled back.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**FIRST DAY OF THE EVENT**

Milly and the other members of the student council held their meeting before the event.

"Now, where's my speech?" Milly asked.

Lelouch handed Milly a paper and Milly smiled.

"Thank you Lelouch, Suzaku where's the Lancelot?"

"Over there!" Suzaku pointed out huge trailer van

"What's that?" Rivalz asked.

"It's where the Lancelot and inside there are my bosses." Suzaku smiled.

"Are you all ready? For our grand 'things' we'll make the world's largest pizza and the Lancelot." Milly said.

C.C smiled idly, yet wide.

Rai looked at C.C with dismay and concern

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's make the world's largest pizza!" Milly yelled.

Xxxxxxx(**A/N- let's all skip about the making of the pizza alright?)**xxxxxx

It was 7:30 in the evening and everyone were starting up to arrive.

The Lancelot is already in position alongside with it is a stall where you can get a piece of the WORLD'S LARGEST PIZZA made by the Student Council of Area 11.

"Rai, you should take a break." Milly smiled.

"It's okay really." Rai said.

"Just go alright?" Shirley pushed of Rai off the stall.

"Are you planning something?" Rai asked.

"Nope no we aren't so please go." Lelouch said.

Rai couldn't do anything.

He started walking off from stall to stall and everywhere else, when he saw Cecile from the Camelot.

"Hello Miss Cecile!" Rai said.

"Oh it's you Rai!" Cecile smiled.

"How are you Miss Cecile? It's been awhile isn't?" Rai asked.

"Yes, it has been." Cecile blushed.

"Do you want to play in the stalls maybe?" Rai asked.

"Sure." Cecile smiled.

They played the Whack-A-Mole and they took a crème pie.

"It's really delicious!" Rai said.

"Yes it is, it's my favorite!" Cecile smiled.

"Really? Do you know how to cook this one?" Rai asked.

"I'm still practicing really." Cecile said.

"Really? Then, if you're done practicing, can I taste it?" Rai smiled.

Cecile blushed furiously

"S—sure. How old are you again Rai?" Cecile asked.

"I'm 18." Rai said.

"I see,."

"How about you?" Rai asked.

"I'm.. 24 years old." Cecile said.

"Well I guess, age doesn't matter huh?" Rai smiled.

"Wha—what do you mean?" Cecile asked.

"EH? I thought you like Lloyd?"

"WHAT NO!" Cecile said.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Rai said.

"It's okay, I have to go Rai, I had fun doing things with you, let's do this sometime later." Cecile bowed slightly and she took Rai's crème pie.

"HEY!" Rai yelled.

Cecile smiled and winked at Rai.

_Finally! An __**indirect **__kiss from him!  
_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**SECOND DAY OF THE FESTIVAL**

It was nighttime in Paris, when Suzaku got a call from Prince Schneizel

"Hello your majesty?"

"Hello Lt. Kururugi."

"What are your orders your majesty?" Suzaku asked.

"When I give you the signal, attack the stalls and everything, but please avoid death."

"What do you mean your majesty?"

"We will be invading Paris." Schneizel said.

"But how about the Third Princess?" Suzaku asked.

"Don't worry about her, she'll be okay, she will not attend tonight's events."

"I see, I'll do it then." Suzaku said.

"Very good."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was nighttime in Paris when Rai, Kallen, and C.C were missing

"Where are they?!" Rivalz asked.

"They got off to buy some materials." Lelouch said.

Everyone agreed to Lelouch and they continued all of their doings.

Xxxxxxxxxx

"Now where is it?" Rai asked.

"Hey, it's a grey crate right? What about that?" Kallen asked as she pointed out a gray crate

"Uh yes, let's go." Rai ran along with Kallen and C.C

They opened the crate and saw the Nexus

"I'll go in, and well, you'll change to your black knights uniform right?" Rai asked.

"No, we'll stay in this outfit but we will be needing the jackets." C.C said.

Rai went up to his knightmare and opened it. He opened the drawer and it revealed two black knights uniform and Rai's LIE costume.

Rai went down and handed them the the uniform.

They wore the black knights' jacket while Rai wore his Lie costume, Rai changed his outfit in his cockpit so that no one will see him.

After that, they got out and went to see the Black Knights' boat are there and they saw Ohgi and Tamaki smiling, and then they saw George Kawasaki.

He's wearing a suit with a black tie and the inner shirt is white, he's a fat man with a chubby face, he had a light brown hair and a black eyes, he shook hands with Rai and he handed him some papers, Rai signed it with a word "LIE" and then he signed it too, after that some men are unloading some guns and other armload to the boat. George kept smiling at Rai, then he used his Geass.

"Mr. Kawasaki, you've been a good ally, to the black knights, but after your men are done, can you please order them to go back to your headquarters, and after that, can you please drown yourself to the sea?" Rai asked as his eyes were revealed as a little part of mask opened up.

"Sure thing, as your number fan!" George answered.

Xxxxxxxxx

After the unloading, George did as what as he told, and after his men were gone, he quickly ran over to the sea drowning his self.

"What have you done?" Ohgi asked.

"Zero told me to do so." Rai said.

"But he—" Kallen said.

"We talked before this mission." Rai said.

"Now get moving." C.C said.

Ohgi nodded and they went off safely.

"Let's get moving, inside the crate, I found two knightmares, the other one is a Guren and just as you wished a Burai." Rai said..

"But why?" Kallen asked.

"The Britannia will try to launch an invasion here in France, and since, we are the enemy of Brittania, we have to stop them, let's get moving, we have to hide ourselves first in the backpart of the area." Rai said.

They went and Rai started floating using his Nexus

"Kallen change of plans, I'll carry you, you'll carry the Burai." Rai said.

"Alright then." Kallen said.

The guren took hold of the Burai with its shoulders while Rai took hold of the Guren's chest

The Nexus started floating then Rakshata's face was on the screen, Rai was frightened then he came back to his senses.

"Sorr about that." Rai apologized.

"Now, no need to worry about you being caught." Rakshata said.

"Oh cool thanks." Rai said.

Rakshata nodded and she disappeared in her screen.

Rai's phone rang and it was Lelouch

"How as the plan?"

"It's fine, I took care of him, call me if something happens, we're on our way."Rai said.

"Very well then."

Xxxxxxxxxx

The Nexus along with the Guren and a Burai went to the area.

Lelouch called him and it was the time.

Rai landed the Nexus and the Guren let go of the Burai as well as the Nexus to the Guren

"C.C evacuate the people!"

"Kallen we will help Leila's group to stop this invasion until the reinforcements will come." Rai said.

The Nexus went flying towards the sky to stop any floating units, he stopped everyone of them and he encountered the Lancelot was again.

"YOU AGAIN!" Suzaku yelled.

"You betrayed your own country, and now your friends? Pathetic." Rai said.

"You!" Suzaku started charging using his MVS and it was about to cut the Nexus but the Nexus flew higher, it grabbed its RBS and started attacking the Lancelot from above.

As the Nexus was attacking from above, the Lancelot also started attacking from below, fueled with anger, Suzaku used the Lancelot from its highest capabilities.

The Nexus stopped attacking, the Nexus used its harkens to draw the MVS and it succeeded.

The Nexus took the MVS and Rai used it as the primary weapon to his Nexus.

The Lancelot took out it's rifle and started shooting at the Nexus, the Nexus used the MVS to defend itself from the shots.

The Nexus went closer to the Lancelot and the Lancelot used its harkens from the hips to attack the Nexus from the chest, but the Nexus kicked the Lancelot, the Lancelot flew back. Rai turned the Nexus after kicking the Lancelot, and the Nexus used the harken from its thigh and it hit the Lancelot's floating system. With a smirk, Rai used the electrocution system of the Nexus and in a matter of seconds, Electricity are running from the harken to the floating system of the Lancelot making the Lancelot fall down.

Rai took out the harken, and while the Lancelot is falling, it was being caught by the Nexus.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING! We are enemies!" Suzaku said,

But the Nexus didn't respond.

"RETREAT!" A man said over the speaker.

"Understood." Suzaku said.

The Lancelot stood up and it retreated.

And everyone was cheering.

But the government arrived.

Leila went out of her knightmare as well as the rest of her team.

LIE got out and greeted them with a bow.

Leila smiled as well as the other members of her team.

"For saving our city, we will let you out this time." A huge man said.

"General!" Leila said as he saluted the huge man.

"TO ALL BRITTANIANS! YOU ARE ALLOWED TO GET OUT ALONG WITH THE BLACK KNIGHTS!" The man said.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Brittanians who were in the event, were allowed to get off the city. They were in a boat owned by a black knights.

Rai got out of his room in the boat in his Ashford Uniform, when he got there, he saw Milly and the others, as well as Kallen.

"Rai! Where have you been?" Shirley asked.

Rai scratched the back of his head and apologized, sorry about that." And he chuckled.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N- Sorry about that if it's too long, later on the chapter Kallen will explain what the hell happened while Rai was fighting the Lancelot. Maybe two days from today, I'll upload the next chapter. I didn't review or edit this so please understand, I'm quite busy with our stage play, and yes the other things, sorry for the errors, and well I guess, it's time for me to get serious in writing this ficlet. Teheeeeeee xD I wrote this for about 30 minutes? Our whole break time, I stared at my laptop. And most of my friends, thinks that I'm quietly obsessed, well friends, I'M NOT OBSESS I'M INLOOOOVE HAHAHAH XD**


	25. Twenty-Fourth Step

_**Twenty Fourth Step- Special Administrative Zone & Bloodstained Rai**_

Xxxxxx

Rai apologized as he scratched the back of his head "Sorry really. So, where's Suzaku?"

"He's with the Royal Army right now, it's pretty unbelievable, I didn't think he can pull such thing." Shirley said.

"Betraying our friends." Rivalz added

"Well, Let's just hope that he will not be held responsible for the damages, where's Kallen?" Rai asked.

Milly smirked and said "She's in her room, go get her cowboy!"

Rai blushed and went into Kallen's room.

Rai knocked and there's a small voice saying "Come in."

"Hello Kallen, I am here to ask you if you're okay."

"I'm alright Rai, how about you?"

"Doing good thank you for asking. What happened back there?" Rai asked.

"What do you mean?"

"You know, when I was fighting the Lancelot up above, when I floated down, I saw you and Leila's group fighting the Britannian Forces."

"Oh that, they have to protect their country too you know, that's why the 6 of us joined forces."

"Six?"

"Yeah, Me, C.C, Leila, Ryo, Naruse, Ayano, and Akito". Kallen said.

"Hey, it's seven!" Rai said.

Kallen and Rai giggled.

"It's good to see you smile again Kallen." Rai said.

Kallen blushed. "Stop it you idiot. I'm no—"

Rai leaned in and hugged Kallen.

"What was that for?!" Kallen asked.

"Thank you for being always there for me, without you, I won't be here. Won't be in the Black Knights."

"You're welcome Mr. Blue Knight." Kallen joked.

"What are you talking about? I can't catch up."

"It's because you've been asleep for more than a day!"

"Wait, that long?" Rai said.

"Yep, and our travel is slower because we're taking a huge boat." Kallen said.

"I see. Well, I have to go. You should rest Kallen." Rai said.

"Okay then." Kallen said.

(**RAI's POV)**

I took a final glance at Kallen and smiled at her. I closed the door and went to my room.

I noticed that my phone was vibrating so I opened it. I received 27 missed calls from Leila

I pressed the buttons on my phone and called Leila

In a matter of seconds she answered me.

"Rai? Where are you?"

"I'm with the others right now, how about you?"

"I'm with my unit, where were you?" She asked me

"I wanted to find a safe place for the others to hide."

"I see, I wa—was worried."

I smiled. "Oh, sorry for making you worry Leila."

"It's alright as long as you're fine."

"Thank You."

"Goodbye Rai."

Then she hung up. Well, I wouldn't expect that long for us to chat, since she's busy, and I am too.

I went outside and I saw C.C, I approached her.

"C.C, are you alright?"

"I am. Your end is near." C.C said.

"What—what are you talking about?" I stuttered

"Just, don't forget the memories or times that you have spent with these people, they will leave a huge mark in there." She said as she pointed into my heart.

"I don't know what you're talking about. But, where shall I get my immortal code?" I asked her.

"No, don't get the code; it will steal everything from you." She said.

"I'm ready for everything." I said boldly

"No, I'm an immortal, and you are not, and never will be." She said.

I stared into her scarlet eyes, and I noticed that it was full with aggressiveness and determination.

"Fine, I won't get the immortal code, but do you know who my contractor is?" I asked her.

"You'll find it all own; you'll just have to be patient." She said as she waved goodbye

"What a mysterious woman." Rivalz joined in

I yelped and regained myself.

"Why are you eavesdropping? " I asked

"I am not!" He said.

"Fine, what do you think of the Black Knights?" I asked him.

"They're good, but at the same time bad, I don't know." He said.

'If you were to gamble your life into this game, on what side would you choose? The Black Knights or the Britannian?"

"Why are you asking me such weird questions Rai?" Rivalz said.

"Oh nothing really, doubts are just running in my mind."

"I see, I should see you later then." RIvalz said as he went inside.

I sat on the railings of the boat, I didn't care if I should fall or not.

Milly came to my direction and we shared the view of blue yet calm see.

"Hey Rai."

"Yes?"

"How are your memories?" She asked me.

"The quarter is still missing."

"I see"

"Milly, thank you."

She looked at me with a confused expression.

"Thank you for letting me in, for letting me study, for the shelter, the education and everything. You're a good friend Milly." I smiled at her.

I noticed her blushing.

"Now, don't tell me that you're going away." Milly said.

"I am not, I'm telling the truth."

"Well, you're welcome Rai."

"I envy your fiancée you know." I smiled.

"EH? But why?"

"I don't know." I chuckled.

Kallen called us out.

"Rai, Milly! We have arrived! Pack your bags!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**TIME SKIP : AFTER ONE WEEK**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The Britannia and Paris are now well, acquaintances, the Britannia apologized for such ruckus that they have made, and that made Suzaku safe to his shame.

Once again, the clubs in Ashford Academy are really busy, they have to set up their booths and everything else, and for a certain Student Council, they should be the one who are having the more work.

The Student Council was done with their paper works and everything, all thanks to Lelouch and Rai.

So, all of them were relaxing, and if they needed to, they or the both of them will finish the paper works.

Rai sighed as he smiled.

_Tomorrow! Finally! The School Festival!_

Rai smiled as he went to the Gardens where he first saw Milly and Lelouch.

"It's been a well spent months, isn't it Rai?" Lelouch said.

"Oh, Hello Lelouch, it has been, thank you for your efforts." Rai said as he bowed down slightly.

Lelouch smiled as he sat on the grass followed by Rai.

"What are your plans tomorrow?" Rai asked.

"Just enjoy the rest of the day."

"I see, so you enjoy working with the trouble pile of papers huh?" Rai smirked.

"it's-" Lelouch stuttered. Rai started giggling.

Lelouch sighed.

"Tomorrow's gonna be a tiring day, isn't it my friend?" Rai smiled

"Yes. It will be." Lelouch agreed.

Xxxxxxxx

It was nighttime when Rai decided to go to the headquarters

Rakshata called him and he followed her to the hanger.

"You see this baby of yours?" Rakshata smirked.

"What exactly is that?" Rai asked.

"You didn't notice something?"

"Nope, I don't" Rai said.

"Well pretty boy, I removed the gefjun disturber, and replaced it with a smoke grenade!"

Rai nodded.

After some explaining, Rai managed to escape Rakshata

_I'm sorry Miss Rakshata, but I'm not in the mood to study knightmares._

Rai ventured to the different parts of the headquarters, when he was stopped by a clinging to his knees.

"Kaguya?"

"Hello there Prince!" Kaguya smiled.

"You're a Princess, you should be prim and proper." Rai smiled.

"Now you're sounding like my mom."

"What? Just stand up." Rai said.

And miraculously Kaguya obliged.

"SO, what are you up to this time?" Rai smirked.

"Nothing, I just want to spend time with you that's all." Kaguya blushed.

Rai smiled.

As the both of them kept walking, it was Rai who gave up first.

Rai yawned, followed by Kaguya.

"It's time for us to hit the sack, and I have to be early for the school festival tomorrow." Rai said.

"Can—Can I sleep beside you?" Kaguya blushed.

"But- General Tohdoh will kill me." Rai said.

"Who's the princess? Me or General Tohdoh?" Kaguya asked.

"You are."

"Then, fine by me. Let's go my prince, to our endless adventure overnight!" Kaguya exclaimed.

And by that, everyone were staring at Kaguya and Rai.

When they walked pass by them, Rai can catch some deathly glares and words such as "Pedophile" "Corrupting Minor"

Rai sighed as he was being pushed into his quarters. The both of them got inside Rai's room.

"Hey wait, what will you wear?" Rai asked.

Kaguya gave a smile to Rai, and she started rummaging into Rai's little closet.

"oh this!" She took out a blue polo.

"Are you sure with that? It's pretty loose, considering your height." Rai said.

Kaguya pouted and she started removing her clothes.

Rai stood there idly, blushing furiously.

After Kaguya changed her clothes, she smirked at the Prince of Japan.

"Oh oh oh, I didn't know that you're a gentleman slash pervert my prince." Kaguya smirked.

Rai faced into a different direction and said.

"If you want to change, there's a bath—bathroom over there, as a prince-"

Rai was cut off when Kaguya hugged him from behind.

"You know Rai, we could enjoy this night."

Rai felt shivers on his body, he pulled out and said.

"I- I'll change my clothes first, then- then I'll –I'll ugh. Just, wait for me here." Rai said as he went to the bathroom.

Rai removed his Ashford Uniform and wore a gray shirt along with a long black pants, he got out and saw Kaguya fixing her hair.

"So, what is it that you want to talk about?" Kaguya asked.

"It's nothing, I'll go to the other room."

"To the other room? Where Kallen is sleeping?"

"WHA—fine, I'll sleep beside you." Rai said.

Kaguya smiled and the both of them went to the bed.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Rai woke up he looked to the clock and it was 5:23 in the morning, and he noticed Kaguya wasn't there anymore, he decided to lay down there for a couple of minutes, when suddenly he saw Kaguya with his light blue polo, that glided down into her legs, she wasn't wearing her crown that makes her _irresistible _at the moment.

Rai sat up and received Kaguya's tray.

"Eat up!" Kaguya said.

"How about you?"

"I'm fine, seeing you eat my own cooking will- you know-." Kaguya blushed

Rai chuckled and ate whatever the food was, and unexpectedly, it tasted _nice_

"This food is delicious!" Rai said.

"Thanks!"

After Rai's eventful breakfast, Kaguya placed the tray aside. And she stared at Rai's blue orbs.

"Yes? What's up with my eyes?" Rai asked.

"You know, if you haven't move to the Imperial Palace, Suzaku wouldn't be my ex-fiancée." Kaguya pouted.

Rai chuckled and he kissed Kaguya's forehead, after Rai did it. Kaguya smirked and gave Rai a chaste kiss.

After that, Kaguya grabbed the tray and went away.

Rai laughed and he changed to his Ashford Uniform, after that, he went to Ashford and helped everyone out.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

(**RAI's POV)**

Well today is a busy day I guess, everyone's calling out for me to help them, I was about to escape when someone called me, and it was Sir Lloyd along with his crew.

"Hello Sir! It's been such a long time!" I greeted.

"Yes it has been! Have you seen Milly?" He asked.

_Oh yes, Milly's engaged to Sir Lloyd, silly me._

"I guess, she's in the club house."

And with that he went away.

"Oh, Miss Cecile." I smiled.

"Hello Rai, how are you?" She asked.

"I've been fine, how about my crème pie?" Rai smiled

Cecile blushed furiously as she recalled the events that followed when she took the crème pie

_Cecile ran away and at her grasp is the crème pie that Rai took a bite with_

"_Finally! An indirect kiss from him!" Cecile squirmed._

_She quickly returned to the trailer where the Lancelot was placed, she microwaved it first, before tasting the crème pie. _

"Hello? Miss Cecile?" Rai leaned closer.

Cecile gasped, and from behind, some force push her to greet Rai's face, resulting from a peck on the lips

_What's the problem with gravity?!_

"Sorry Rai I didn't mean—"

Rai smiled and said, "It was unintentional, so it's fine really."

Cecile shook her head out of embarrassment and sat on a bench, he was followed by the silver haired boy.

"So, what are your insights about the festival?" Rai asked.

"Why are you asking?"

"It's part of my job as a member of the Student Council."

"Well, the booths, and everything are good, I'm hoping for a very delicious pizza." Cecile smiled.

"Well, that's a-"

"KYAAAAAAAAAA! The princess is here?!" A girl screamed.

"The princess? Got to go Rai, see you some time later." Cecile said as she ran away.

Rai stood up and followed the crowd, but to avoid being seen by the cameras, he climbed to a tree, and there he saw Suzaku piloting the Ganymede and there he landed the knightmare's hand to let Euphy escape the crowd (**A/N- I suck at describing. I'm sorry)**

Rai sat on the tree, and below he saw some fangirls taking a picture of him. He didn't do anything not until they stopped moving when Euphy said, Rai couldn't hear the word she was saying, it felt like, he was being transported into another world. It felt like…. He was inside the Geass.

But in a matter of seconds, everything went dark to him.

_In his thoughts, he was standing inside a burning house. He heard a little girl crying, he ran over to the girl but he went past by it, it felt like he's a ghost._

_Then he realized, it was his younger sister, Sophie. Crying like there's no tomorrow._

_When he look to his sides, he saw his father, smirking._

"_**That little devil Rai."**_

_Rai who was invisible in the eyes of his father and little sister, stood there in horror. As many people were burning, shouting, crying in pain. When he looked outside, he saw his younger version, no sign of emotions. The younger version of him looked to him and laughing evilly._

_He can't believe it. He.. he who mourned for his family's death. he was the cause of his own nightmares._

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rai woke up with a bandage over his forehead, and in his side he saw Kallen.

"Where are we?" Rai asked.

"We're in the infirmary, you fell down from the tree."

"I see, wha-what happened?"

"I told you earlier you-"

"I mean, the princess, what did she say?"

"She said, she'll return Japan." Kallen stuttered.

"WHAT? Is she'll do that the- hardwork of the organization will go to waste!" Rai stood up.

"Hey, you-"

Rai removed the bandage from his forehead and changed into his grey t-shirt.

"Hey where are you going?!" Kallen said.

"To Zero, I have to talk to him." Rai said in an angered voice.

Kallen didn't follow anymore.

Xxxxxxxx

Rai exited the Academy, everyone was staring at him, because of the shirt that he's wearing, it's just a plain shirt, but to some girls, it's like heaven for them, The curves on Rai's body was perfectly seen, alongside with the long slender pants and sneakers.

Rai arrived in the headquarters, he forced the door open, and there was Zero. Just like Rai, who was angry too.

"Rai, do you know how to knock?!"

"I- I don't have any purpose to fight anymore." Rai said.

"What are you talking about?" Zero asked.

"I found out about my past, but there are still fragments that are vague." Rai said.

"I see, hey, would you join the SAZ?" Zero asked.

"I do not know, you're Zero, the man of miracles." Rai said.

"Hmmm." Zero said.

"I just want to inform you that, I'll be leaving the black knights, anytime soon." Rai said as he went out.

"Wait, What do you mean?!" Zero asked but Rai kept walking away.

"It just means that he has done his purpose." C.C joined in

"But why on this circumstance?" Zero asked.

"What are you talking about? He said anytime soon." C.C smiled.

Xxxxxxxxxx

**(RAI's POV)**

I see, so I killed my very own family. But why? Why did I?

I want to remember everything but I can't what is happening to me?

I thought that - wait, If I killed my own parents, who is held responsible for my kidnapping?

That's another mystery, why is it that I feel this very huge connection between me and Lelouch.

I sighed to myself as I walked pass by the living room.

I sat on one of the couches and I started reading books, just to part myself from the eventful day that happened to me, first, Kaguya gave me a chaste kiss, second, working myself off by helping the other students, third, the unintentional peck on the lips Miss Cecile gave me, it's a good thing we didn't bought any food because, I'm pretty sure she'll snatch it off again, fourth, me remembering HALF of my past, and fifth, me falling off a tree, how silly of me to happen. But expect the unexpected.

I lay down onto the couch and went to my slumber.

But I woke up a while later when Zero called out all the commanding officers for a meeting, and considering I AM one of the commanding officers as an independent commander.

The whole meeting was about SAZ, so I didn't pay much attention, _what is happening to me? I'm not the normal Rai._

"RAI ARE YOU LISTENING?!" Zero yelled.

I snapped back and honestly said. "Sorry Zero, I dozed off, I- can you repeat that again?"

Zero obliged and explained the things, over and over again.

In the next mission, I will stay with the others. And when I mean others, I mean Tamaki and the others; I'm not underestimating but yes, with the others.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**TIME SKIP –SAZ OPENING CEREMONY**

And there was Zero with his dramatic entrance. _Why am I so comical all of the sudden?_

While us on the back we're waiting.

"Why is it that Zero's entrance is always dramatic?!" Tamaki read my mind.

"Because, he's way out of your league." Kallen said.

But then, I felt, something is not right. I went out of my knightmare, and I heard Kallen called me. I raised my hand and signaled her to stay, I removed my black knights suit, revealing a black shirt with a gray ankle leveled pants then an orange sneakers, man I was fashionable, I went out with the crowd and hid myself. Suddenly, Euphemia appeared and she started asking the Japanese people to die.

I stared at her eyes, and saw red orbs. _Le—lelouch? What are you doing?_

She fired a gun to a civilian then the army started shooting the people, I dodged every attack but ecery dodge that I make, every breath that I take, my target is moving away from me. So I started to turn the tables, there's a knightmare in my back and in my front, the knightmare from my back started firing at me, I jumped at the knightmare in front of me, and slid through its back, and then ran away from the area, and in a matter of seconds, the four knightmares in the area that I left began exploding. My theory is, the knightmare in my front exploded by the bullets that were fired from my back, and thus the explosion spreads.

I ran then I found Zero's knightmare the Gawain, it should be named Anubis, because you know the God of Death, but -ugh. What am I doing? I don't have any time for jokes, the burais from the backs started attacking the enemy units too. What am still doing?! I ran to Zero's knightmare. He got out.

"Rai what are you doing here?" He asked me.

I smiled and said "I see, so you're in the stage called the Runaway Geass, I'll handle this one."

Zero stood there, and then he threw his gone to me.

I saw Euphy who was pointing her gun at me. But luckily, the gun that she held doesn't have any bullets anymore.

She then grabbed a hand gun then started firing at me, I aimed at her wrists, no, at the gun and firedmy gun at her, hitting the top of the gun and making it drop on the ground, she began searching for some guns but I stopped her. I activated my geass, and said "Euphemia, stop this nonsense, cancel down this SAZ of yours, and order a ceasefire, and oh, forget everything about this genocide of yours."

Euphy began trembling and in a matter of seconds she fell into sleep. Then I saw the Lancelot rushing down at the area where I have Euphy in my arms.

"Rai! What are you doing here? And Euphy!" Suzaku said.

"She's alright, don't worry, but she'll face an amnesia bout this event, maybe because of the trauma." I said as I slowly put Euphy's body on the hand of the Lancelot.

"Thanks Rai." Suzaku said as he floated away with the Lancelot.

"Kallen and the others, rescue the remaining ones." Zero said.

I still stood there. Not knowing what to happen next.

"Rai." Zero called

"Yes?"

"C.C wants to talk to you, come inside."

"What about the Nexus?" I asked.

"It's been taken care of."

I complied with Zero's orders, I sat next to C.C and Lelouch was in front.

"I see." She took out my left hand.

"What-"

I stopped moving when my body went numb. More numb than before.

And everything started when she put my hand on her forehead showing a geass sign. And when I took a glance on her face, I saw a different person, no it's not C.C but…. My – my very own mother.

_As when C.C did that, I was on another world, around me are the tools that are used inside a clock When I looked into my front I saw my mother, alongside with her was Aunt Marianne._

"_What am I doing here?!" I asked the both of them._

_Then the background changed, the background became more like a painting museum._

"_What's this?" I asked them both._

_The both of them giggled._

"_It's your memories Rai." My mom said._

"_I see, I walked pass by the pictures of me as a baby, the times that I would spend with the General practicing, and playing chess with Prince Schneizel. And oh so many other things. but I stopped when I saw another door that painted in black._

"_Before you come in there, let's have a talk shall we?" Aunt Marianne said._

_She's still lively as ever. I smiled and complied to her request._

_Then the background changed again, the background became the Aries Villa, we sat on the coffee table and Aunt Marianne started talking._

"_So how's Lelouch?" Aunt Marianne asked._

"_Lelouch is doing fine, auntie." I smiled._

"_How about Nunnally? I heard that she confessed to you." Aunt Marianne seemed to be exacted._

"_Stop your antics Marianne! Oh yes, are the both of you dating?" Mom added._

"_What—NO!" I said._

"_Well, that's bad Riasaki, it seems that your son, like the redhead." Aunt Marianne said._

_Why am I calling her aunt? She's not—oh yes, she wanted me to call her that._

"_Why am I here again?" I asked the both of them._

_THEN THE BACKGROUND CHANGED AGAIN. It went back to the art museum._

_I stood there infront of the black door._

_I glanced to the both of them and they nodded, it looks like a sign for me to go in. and so I did._

_But when I took the second step._

_I can't find the door anymore._

_I stood there, like I was a ghost, there I saw a young me, playing with my little sister in the Gardens._

_Sophie was called out by my mom, leaving me alone in the sun room, then I saw someone walked in._

_It was a child? With a long light blonde hair, he had a purple eyes, just like Lelouch's _

"_Are you Rai Hodges?" He asked me._

_I answered him._

_Then he said. _

"_Do you want to have a power? A power that can help you, that will aide you, are willing to fulfill the contract?" He asked me._

_As stupid as I can be. I complied to his words and in a matter of seconds I saw the young me to fell into deep consciousness, I saw my mom walked in. and she grabbed me. She talked to the young boy who had a long blonde hair._

"_Are you sure about this V.V?"_

_V.V he seems so familiar._

"_Yes I am, but are you willing to sacrifice your life, your family for this gamble of death and bloodshed Riasaki?" The boy name V.V asked._

_My mom sobbed for a minute and said. "Yes, I am." _

_Then a matter of seconds, the present me was sucked out._

_-oh-oh-oh-oh_

_Then the background changed, It was my 15__th__ birthday, when the guy named V.V came back and in a flash. The younger me used the Geass to order everyone, to burn down the house and never leave the house until they are burned to ashes, the Geass that the younger me used was the Absolute Obedience just like Lelouch's but it doesn't need eye contact, it only needs my natural voice. As the younger me laughed hysterically, the present me who was standing in horror saw my younger sister, she was lucky she didn't hear a thing but in a matter of seconds, bloodsheds were on her pure, innocent face, she ran away, but she wasn't lucky enough, to escape my geassed father's wrath. The present me stood there idly and in horror, I didn't realized that tears were rolling down on my face, when suddenly, someone whispered on my ear, and it was C.C saying "It's time for you to get back."_

_The background changed and I saw Aunt Marianne, and My mom waving goodbye at me. Now finally, I understood what the heck happened in my past. But- what's the connection to this to Aunt Marianne's assassination?_

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

I woke up with a severe headache. When I looked to the background, I was inside the Gawain, I moved out of the cockpit and walked aimlessly when I found C.C sitting down, it looks like that she's waiting for me.

I sat down next to her.

"So, are you satisfied now?" She asked.

"Actually no, I hate my past. I-"I stuttered when I felt a tear from my eyes, my _cursed eyes._

"Now, you have to make a decision, yes it is true, you've recovered your memories, but the problem is there is still another mystery that needs to be solved." C.C said.

"That is true. I guess, yes. I'll make this decision."

"You're actually going for that?" She asked me.

She read my mind. "Yes, see you some other time C.C" I smiled; I leaned closed to her and kissed her.

Out of nowhere, I felt a tear, not from me, but from hers. _She's crying?_

She deepened the kiss by putting her hand behind my neck.

Then suddenly, She stopped.

I leaned out and smiled.

"Maybe we could do that, if I have some time, or if we could see each other again."

"Yeah, just don't die." C.C smirked.

"Who says I'm gonna die? I've fought a thousand enemy units, without the use of this power of mine, I have left a thousand women a scar on their hearts-"

"Yeah sure. Good luck Rai." She gave me a peck on the lips and went away.

_I'm going to miss you C.C_

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

After my meeting with C.C, I need to talk to Zero.

I went to his office and I saw him.

"Rai, who really are you?" Zero asked me.

"The devil within you." I smirked.

He smiled and said "Euphy canceled the SAZ, she gave a public apology, and she's been in coma."

I frowned. "I see, she's been traumatized then, hey Zero, I need to say something to you." Rai said.

"Yes?" He asked me.

"I—personally, as a friend, I want to thank you."

"Why is it so sudden?" He asked me again but I didn't answer.

"Thank you for letting me in, for accepting me for who am I and for being there for me. Lelouch, and your alter ego Zero, I thank you. And I apologize, for I believe that I have fulfilled my mission as a Black Knight and as Lie." Rai said.

"Where are you going after this?" Zero asked.

"I'm going to fix everything." I smiled.

"Bu- you've been an important pie—ally Rai." Zero stuttered.

"Sorry Zero, but I have to do something to solve this very huge puzzle in my mind."

"I can help you with that." Zero sounded desperate.

"No, I have to do this on my own, I started this by myself and I'm going to end it." I said with determination.

Zero stood there for a moment and said.

"Fine, I'll agree with your conditions, but one condition." Zero said.

I smiled. And he continued "I want you to use your Geass, on every Black Knight, and make them forget about you."

I was shocked. But then again, I stiffened myself out and said.

"Very well then. Thank you very much. Zero." I said as I reached out my left hand and shook it with him.

"I'll call up an emergency meeting, after 30 minutes." Zero said.

"Okay then."

"You need to talk to someone right?" Zero asked.

"Yes." I smiled and said, "let's see each other as well as all of the Black Knights in the function area."

Zero shook his head.

Then I went off.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

I went to the hangers and search of a certain redhead, _Kallen Kouzuki_

I saw her outside the Gurren all alone and spaced out.

I went to her and she snapped back.

"RAI!" She yelped.

I chuckled at her reaction which I found very cute.

"Hello there Kallen." I smiled.

She blushed "What do you want?"

"I'- I want to say thank you and I'm sorry."

"What do—do you mean?" She stuttered.

"Kallen, I am very thankful, without you I wouldn't be here, without you,** I wouldn't fall inlove-"**

**WHAT AM I SAYING?!**

Kallen's eyes widened.

Then she cried and hugged me.

"Kallen…" I said softly

"You're-you're an idiot. You slept with a girl a few months ago (**A/N- she's referring to Euphy) **and last week you slept with Kaguya! But I couldn't pull myself to hate you!" She cried.

I hugged her tightly. _What should I do? She's going to forget me anyways._

I pulled out from the hug and kissed her. She kissed back too, our kiss was passionate.

I stopped, and she stared to my blue orbs.

"And you're sorry for?" She asked me in her softest voice

"Because, I'll be leaving Kallen."

She was silenced.

"I- I'm sorry. My feelings are true, but—I have to do this." Rai said.

"Bu—" She sobbed.

She ran away and I stood there.

_I'm letting the love of my life slip away._

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Zero arranged an all around meeting to the Black Knights.

EVERYONE WAS THERE.

"Rai…" I nodded and he started his introductory speech.

"Today, we will weep, but tomorrow's hopes will be kept, this man over here, will say something."

I moved out then I activated my geass. I said "You've been a good ally to me, you've kept me in company, you accepted me for who I am, and with that I am truly grateful. I am sorry, because, I will leave this organization, and I will alter your memories, **I RAI SUMERAGI-HODGES ORDERS YOU ALL TO FORGET EVERYTHING ABOUT ME, ABOUT THE NEXUS… AND EVERYTHING! **and with that, blue globe, covered the whole headquarters, and after a matter of seconds, I was gone. Real gone.

(**GENERAL POV)**

"He has done it." Zero said.

C.C nods.

Then Zero came in to the mic and gave his words of wisdom.

Zxxxxxxxxxxx

Rai was in the Nexus.

The Nexus was floating in the air, because Rai couldn't see a thing. _I overused my Geass._

But In a matter of minutes of pain and despair, the silver haired boy knew where he was heading to.

Kamenijima Island. Or the Island of gods.

But little did he know, that there were two people, expecting him to arrive.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N- kyaaaaaaaaaaaa~! I'm done with the 24****th**** step and now onwards to the final step! 25****th****! And please expect a sequel! XD I'll give you some spoilers for the sequel, SHIRLEY WILL LIVE.. and oh, EUPHY WILL BE THERE TOO! KYAAAAAA~ THE EXCITEMENT XD I didn't review this, and please forgive the jokes if they're too corny, it's not my fault it's my friend's fault.**


	26. Twenty-Fifth Step

_**Twenty-Fifth Step- Lost Colors**_

**(RAI's POV)**

I was flying with my Nexus towards the island, I kept asking myself _Am I the murderer of my very own parents and sister?_

I snapped back from reality when I realized that…. Milly and the others must be worried about me, so I decided to call Milly.

"Hello? Milly?"

"Rai! Where are you?! we need you like right now!" Milly said

"Sorry Milly, but I'm afraid I cannot return anymore."

"What do you mean?" Milly stuttered

"Thank very much for everything Milly, I hope that someday, I will repay my very huge debt." I called off the phone and continued on my journey towards the island.

While on my way to the island, I reminisced everything, the student council members, Kallen…. The Black Knights, and my days in the Imperial Palace, and my parents. If only I could turn back time. But- even Geass can't do it.

I didn't realized that a tear was falling out from eyes, when I realized the kindness that my friends in Ashford showed me, even though they didn't know me well, they still accepted me with no doubts, as well as the black knights, I'm thankful for such a little time, they made the amnesiac me, happy.

I landed my Nexus on the seashore of the islands, I don't want to leave any traces so I decided to interconnect the wires and make a bomb inside the cockpit. I got out in the cockpit and in a matter of seconds, the Nexus exploded.

The explosion was so huge it affected the nearby trees, the trees were burning and I smirked to myself, _I'm getting close to my end. _

I kept walking in the island, while walking in the island, the time was already 2:23 in the afternoon.

And by that time, my fate was already sealed, and I'll sleep inside the thought elevator for eternity..

I arrived at the entrance of the cave, the cave was sealed by a huge rock like door, and I saw some glyphs on it. I touched the door by my left handed and the ground shook, it seems like its expecting me to arrive. The door opened and I went inside.

The glyphs were colored in red.

It seems like it has been deactivated, I stepped in and went to the thought elevator, as expected, it seems like it was waiting for me.

"So, you went back huh?" A voice from behind said

"Who are you?" I faced him and my body went numb, I couldn't feel a thing…. I guess, it's because of fear? But why?

The boy seems like a kid, with a long light blonde hair with purple eyes. _Wait, he's from my past? But who exactly is he? He's…. he's V.V!_

When I wanted to move, I can't… My body was trembling… why am I trembling, when I looked into his eyes, I- my geass was fully activated…

"You don't remember me? I guess, you didn't remember everything yet… now, REMEMBER EVERYTHING!" The V.V said… he placed his right hand on my forehead and after that…. Everything went black.

_Your mother accepted the terms and conditions of our contract Rai, your father didn't know about this.. He knew about the Geass and he disagreed about you being in contract with me. In order for you to fully activate your geass, you need to kill the important persons in your life, and so you did, your thirst for power didn't stop you from killing your loved ones, filled with regret and guilt, you lived the life of a normal person, the emperor accepted you and he let you stay in his palace, after a year or two, the kidnapping incident happens, since your sixteen at that time, it was the time that you can fully control your geass, and that geass of yours would bring the world into chaos, just like __**Charles **__wanted to do. But we didn't expect that you would overuse your Geass and that you would obtain the very first power of gods. A normal geass user would only have the power of King but yours was different…. We didn't expect that you would've another contract with another immortal, who am I referring to? It was C.C you made a contract with two immortals, C.C and V.V… but C.C put a seal inside of you… a very huge seal that stated that you would forget about her contract, since she already found a new contract to finish to. You've been asleep for a year…. A year full of pain and despair, to your fellowmen. But the world really is small isn't it? You met with Lelouch and Nunnally again, along with Euphy and the others. And so, I wanted you to fulfill this contract of ours to the fullest, put your loyalty towards Britannia and together, we can continue the Ragnarok and rule the world, the world shall bow to us, and kill those who don't obey our orders….. This is an order from your contractor… V.V_

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAH! **I yelled.

I woke up in a white room, I wanted to move but I can't…. I was being tied up into a crucifix.

Then I saw V.V and the Emperor walked in.

"I see, so this is the man who killed Riasaki and Christopher." The Emperor smirked

"I didn't kill them! You-"I cried.

"Charles, use your geass." V.V ordered

I smirked and said "Are you sure that your geass would work on someone like me?"

"You must know that I'm far more powerful than you, you may have the power of gods but I took it all off as your contractor. And right now, you only have one geass." V.V smirked

"Then fine… I will use it." I said, but I- I can't activate my geass

"And oh, you can't use your geass when I'm around, so Charles do the honors please" V.V grinned

And in a matter of seconds I was under in the emperor's geass.

"**I order you to forget about your stay in the Black Knights, FORGET ABOUT YOUR GEASS, forget everything about the people in Ashford, and I order you to pledge you're loyalty in Britannia, and NEVER BREAK MY ORDERS!**

And with that….. Everything went blurry and the new me arises.

The new me that even the old me didn't expected to be.

The new me, from a commander of an independent group in the Black Knights, the one who was recognized as Lie, became the Prophet of Britannia, the Second Knight of the Knights of Round, and the devicer of the customized knightmare my father created before he died, **The Phantom's Knightmare: Luther.**

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

In this chapter, Lelouch was continuing his battle against Britannia and the same events that occurred in the last episode of the first season, when Rai was in the Island, it was still in the afternoon, while Lelouch and Suzaku was like night or something like that. So please wait and expect for a new awesome story about our main protagonist **Rai Sumeragi Hodges.**


End file.
